Ugly Duckling
by 1gurgi1
Summary: Ulquiorra grew up with Orihime and Sora. He suddenly has to move to Europe. 5 years later he's back. Orihime is totally different and an attraction forms between the two. They see each other as siblings. How will they confront their feelings?
1. Five Years

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and it's characters do not belong to me.**

**I looked everywhere for Orihime's brother's name and all I could find is Sora. If it's wrong please tell me.**

* * *

><p> "Sora! Ulqui! Wait for me! You guys are too fast!"<p>

Me and Sora were trying to ditch Orihime, but she insisted on hanging out with us.

Sora looked over his shoulder at her.

"Give it up Hime! You're too slow. Go play with your friends."

We kept running and didn't realize she had stopped.

When we finally notice she wasn't chasing after us anymore, we stopped and turned around.

Orihime was standing there crying. She was ten years old and still a crybaby.

I felt bad for her.

"What's wrong Orihime?"

She started rubbing her eyes.

"S-sora and U-ulqui are being mean! You know I don't have any friends. Everyone picks on me and calls me ugly."

Orihime wasn't ugly, but everyone did pick on her because of her looks.

She had braces, think rimmed glasses, lots of freckles, and her hair was cropped so short she could pass for a boy.

Sora didn't feel sorry at all. He sighed in impatience.

"Stop being a cry baby Hime. Why do you wanna be around us so bad?"

She started sniffling, trying to stop the tears.

"B-because today is Ulqui's last day here! He's leaving tomorrow. I wanna spend time with him and tell him good bye."

Tomorrow I would be moving to Europe, because of my dad's work. That's why I was at Sora and Orihime's house. To spend time with my friends one last time.

We had grown up together. I was an only child but I considered Sora and Orihime to be my brother and sister.

I was about to give in and tell her she could play with us, but Sora stopped me.

"Then tell him bye now Hime. You're irritating us."

Her eyes widened in shock and flitted between me and Sora.

She started crying again.

I felt guilty.

"Sora! What'd you say that for?"

He rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"You were thinking it too Ulquiorra."

_That's not true._

If I said that, Sora would never let me live it down so I kept quiet.

Sora pointed his attention back to Orihime.

"Well?"

Orihime looked at Sora, then at me before yelling.

"Ugh! I don't care anymore! Go wherever you want! Bye Ulqui!"

With that, she turned around and ran back home.

I took a step forward but Sora's laughter stopped me.

"That was hilarious! My sister's such an idiot!"

He looked at me expectantly.

"Y-yea, so stupid…"

He put his hands in his pocket and started walking.

"Come on. We only have a few hours left before you have to leave."

I stole one more look at Orihime's retreating figure before trailing after Sora.

_Bye Orihime._

* * *

><p>I blinked away the sleep as I woke up.<p>

I sat up thinking about my dream.

"I haven't thought about that in years…"

It had been five years since I had moved to Europe.

I had kept in touch with Sora, but I haven't talked to Orihime since that day.

I looked at the calendar on my wall.

_Tomorrow._

It was my last day before I would be moving back. I was excited but nervous.

I wasn't sure if I would be able to fit back in with Sora and Orihime.

I was different, and I had no reason to think that they weren't different.

I knew Sora had made new friends and even had a girlfriend.

I didn't know anything about Orihime though.

I could've asked when I talked to Sora on the phone every once in a while or when we emailed, but I knew it would annoy him so I didn't.

For some reason my dream had really gotten under my skin.

_You haven't seen them in five years. Of course you'd dream about them when you're about to move back._

My computer beeped, telling me I had mail.

**Hey Bro! Cant wait 2 see u 2morrow!**

I rolled my eyes.

One thing I was sure hadn't changed was that Sora was still an idiot.

"Ulquiorra! We have to finish packing so we can make it to the airport on time tomorrow."

I turned my computer off.

"Coming Mom!"

* * *

><p>I wiped my hand across my forehead attempting to get rid of the sweat.<p>

We were finally done moving everything from the moving truck into our new house.

I collapsed onto couch and started chugging my water bottle.

"We're all finished here Ulquiorra, if you wanna go find your friends."

I threw Mom a grateful smile.

"Are you sure? I can stick around and help."

Dad walked in and took the box Mom was holding.

"It's fine son. We've got it covered here."

I was still uncertain, but they practically pushed me out the front door.

_I guess my minds made up._

I dug my phone out so that I could text Sora.

**R U home?**

I instinctively looked next door, forgetting we weren't neighbors anymore.

Our old house had been bought two years ago.

My phone started buzzing.

**Yepp! Get ur ass over here!**

I rolled my eyes and started walking in the direction of his house.

It only took five minutes to get there.

I automatically reached for the doorknob to let myself in, but I hesitated.

_It's been five years._

I rang the doorbell.

I heard footsteps and a bang.

"Shit! That hurt!"

_Yepp. Definitely still an idiot._

Sora opened the door and greeted me with a smile.

"Hey dud! Long time no see!"

I grinned and stepped inside.

The house was exactly the same which took me by surprise.

"It's been a while hasn't it."

I felt awkward, unsure of how I should act.

He slapped me on the shoulder and started laughing.

"Why you so stiff? We're still brothers. Nothing will change that."

I instantly relaxed and started laughing with him too.

"So how was Europe?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"At first strange, but after being somewhere for five years it becomes normal."

He didn't like my answer.

"What about the girls? How hot were the girls? Do they really walk around topless?"

I rolled my eyes.

"The girls were good looking I guess, and yea they go topless but only at certain beaches."

His eyes bugged.

"I wanna go to Europe and find some big breasted woman to make mine!"

_Pervert._

"I thought you had a girlfriend?"

He didn't seem fazed.

"Yea? So? It's not like I'm gonna be with her forever."

I shook my head. He stared at me.

"What?"

His mouth formed into an evil smirk.

"What about you? You got a girl?"

I was about to tell him no, when the front door opened behind us.

I heard a soft, quiet voice talking.

"He's cute Rukia, and really nice. I think he likes you. If he's in your class you should get to know him better."

Sora's face split into a smile.

"Hey Orihime!"

_Orihime?_

I turned around and barely noticed the short black haired girl.

I only had eyes for Orihime.

Was it really her though? This couldn't be the same girl.

Her braces were gone, leaving behind a row of perfect teeth. Her glasses were replaced with contacts, letting storm gray eyes shine through. Her freckles had disappeared beside a faint few that tickled the brim of her nose. Her auburn hair had grown out in gentle waves that stopped at her waist.

She was pretty; no she was more than pretty. She was beautiful.

She looked at me and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"U-ulqui? Is that you?"

* * *

><p>"Do you wanna come to my house Rukia?"<p>

We had just finished shopping and didn't have anything else to do.

She smiled.

"Sure Orihime. Let's go."

I closed my eyes as a warm breeze grazed my face.

"I can't believe we start school tomorrow. It still feels like summer."

Rukia giggled and looked at me.

"You'd say that in the middle of December."

I giggled too.

We weren't paying attention and we both ran into something.

We fell to the ground.

"Oh. Sorry about that."

I looked up. It was Ichigo. He was looking at Rukia.

I hopped up.

"It's alright. No harm, no foul."

He just nodded at me but kept staring at Rukia.

He offered her his hand.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded her head and took his hand.

I saw a faint tinge of pink touch her cheeks.

_Oh? So it's like that._

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I've got to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school."

When he was gone, we started walking again.

I rounded on Rukia.

"You like him!"

Rukia's eyes bugged and she blushed.

"N-no. It's not like that. I barely know him."

I giggled.

We were at my house. We stepped inside.

"He's cute Rukia, and really nice. I think he likes you. If he's in your class you should get to know him better."

She nodded her head and I smiled at her.

I stopped when I noticed my brother talking to someone in the entry way.

Sora smiled at me.

"Hey Orihime!"

We got along a lot better now than we had when we were kids.

I was about to return his greeting when the person he was talking to turned around.

I couldn't believe it.

He was taller and looked a lot different, but there was no mistaking those deep green eyes.

"U-ulqui? Is that you?"

_He's so hot!_

I recoiled at that thought.

_He's practically my brother._

I smiled.

"No. It's Ulquiorra now isn't? I'm too old to use that kid nickname."

I could see Rukia staring between me and him with intense interest.

_She's going to demand an explanation when were in my room._

He didn't say anything at first, he just stared.

It made me feel self conscious.

"U-um hey Orihime. It's been a while. I almost didn't recognize you."

I nodded in understanding.

I had changed a lot since we were kids.

Some people joked and called me the ugly duckling of the school.

I'd finally blossomed into a swan three years ago.

I'd never really thought much about it until now.

_Does he like how I look now?_

I mentally shook myself.

_It doesn't matter._

"So are you visiting?"

He shook his head.

"I'm back. For good."

_He's back!_

I didn't realize how much I had missed him until then.

Sora walked up and put his arm around Ulquiorra's shoulders.

"Come on bud! Let's go to my room and play some Xbox.

He took one last curious look at me before disappearing upstairs with my brother.

I looked at Rukia.

"Let's go to my room too."

We headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Did Orihime not know that I was coming back?"<p>

Sora was focused on his game and took a minute to reply.

"I guess I forgot to mention it."

He didn't seem to care.

For some reason I couldn't get her out of my head.

"She sure has changed a lot…"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"She's taller and not a cry baby anymore. I don't mind being around her anymore."

He didn't understand what I meant.

_Of course he doesn't. She's his sister. She's practically my sister._

"I mean she looks different. She used to be so… and now she's…"

I wasn't sure how to describe it.

Sora finally looked at me.

"Dude? Do you like her?"

I was shocked.

"No! I just didn't expect her to look so different."

He laughed.

"Good, cause that would just be wrong."

I gave a nervous chuckle.

Sora didn't notice.

"Yea…"

* * *

><p>"Who was that hottie Orihime!"<p>

I really didn't wanna talk about this.

"His names Ulquiorra. He used to be our neighbor and best friend. Five years ago he moved to Europe and now he's back."

_Why didn't Sora tell me he was coming back?_

Rukia rose her eyebrow's.

"Do you like him?"

I was shocked by that question.

"Eww no! We're practically brother and sister."

It really didn't seem that gross, but I _knew_ that it should.

_That'd be like liking Sora._

My gag reflex kicked in.

But when I thought of Ulquiorra it didn't.

Rukia stared at me intently.

"Are you just saying that cause you think you shouldn't like him?"

_She knows me so well._

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know Rukia. I mean he's good looking, but I don't even know who he is anymore."

She gave me a sympathetic look.

"Get to know him again then. Just like I'm gonna get to know I-Ichigo."

I smiled at her.

_If only it where that simple._

I stood up.

"Come on. Let's decide what we're gonna wear to school tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>This idea popped into my head and I decided to type it up and this is what I got.<strong>

**So what do you think? **

**Reviews please :O)**


	2. I'm Your Brother

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> Me and Rukia laid out all the clothes we bought today so that we could decide what we were gonna wear tomorrow.<p>

Rukia threw a short denim skirt at me.

"I think you should wear this. It'll show off your legs."

I looked at it doubtfully.

"Don't you think it's a little too short for school?"

I held it up against me.

She shook her head.

"Nonsense. You're legs are long enough to pull it off."

I quickly tugged it on and examined myself in the mirror.

_What would Ulquiorra think?_

_No! It doesn't matter what he thinks._

It really did look cute.

"Alright. What am I gonna wear with it though?"

I pulled it off and traded it for pajama shorts.

She quickly sifted through my pile and threw me a black tank top and a loose pale blue knit sweater that hung off the shoulders.

I was skeptical.

"It's cute but isn't too hot to wear a sweater."

She laughed.

"It's supposed to be 50 tomorrow and the school will have the AC on. Pair it with some flip flops. Don't worry. You'll turn heads."

I blushed.

"What if I don't wanna turn heads?"

She rolled her eyes.

"What if Ulquiorra's head turns?"

_That sounds nice._

I shook my head.

"That's impossible. Let's find you something to wear."

We settled on a short yellow sundress and a pair of beige boots.

"We're gonna look awesome tomorrow."

We giggled.

"I bet Ichigo will fall head over heels when he sees you tomorrow."

She became flustered.

"I-it's not like that. We probably won't even see each other unless we're in the same class. What are the odds of that happening?"

I smiled at her.

"I'll help in any way that I can."

She blinked at me gratefully.

"Thanks Orihime. It's late. I should go. See you in the morning."

I walked her to the front door.

"Bye Rukia."

I turned around to head back upstairs only to be stopped by something solid.

I stepped back in confusion.

_Huh?_

I found myself looking into emerald eyes.

_Ulquiorra._

"S-sorry about that. I didn't think anybody was there."

_Why is my voice shaking?_

He grinned at me.

I stopped breathing for a second.

"It's alright Orihime. I was just leaving."

_I'd never heard someone say my name that way._

I moved out of the way.

"S-sure. Umm see you at school tomorrow?"

He stepped past me and winked.

"Where else would I be? Night Orihime."

Stunned, I whispered good night into the empty hallway long after he had left.

* * *

><p>"Sora! Wake up!"<p>

I pounded on his door for the hundredth time.

Finally I got a reply.

"I'm up. I'll be down in ten."

I rolled my eyes and went back to my room to finish getting ready.

I pulled my bangs behind my ears and pinned them back with the snowflake hairpins my brother had given me years ago.

I dabbed on some pink lip gloss and grabbed my bag.

I was ready to go.

_Now I have to wait for Sora._

I skipped downstairs, sat down on a bar stool and grabbed an apple for breakfast.

Sora came running down the stairs just as I finished it.

"You ready to go?"

He made it sound like I was keeping him waiting.

I hopped off the stool and rolled my eyes.

"Come on."

We stepped outside and I froze in my tracks.

At the end of our driveway stood Ulquiorra.

When he saw us he smiled.

"Hey guys. I thought we'd walk to school together."

_We used to always walk to school together. It's no big deal._

Sora chuckled and walked past me to Ulquiorra.

"Yea, and you wanted to see her."

_What? Wanted to see who? Does he mean me?_

Ulquiorra's eyed widened and he shook his head.

"No I just…"

Sora gave him a weird look.

"You're gonna meet her eventually dude. Might as well meet my girlfriend when we get to school."

_Oh. That's what Sora meant._

Ulquiorra's face relaxed.

"Yea. I'd love to meet her. I'm dying to know who would date an idiot like you."

I laughed.

"I was surprised too when he said he had a girlfriend. I thought she might be brain damaged."

Ulquiorra grinned at me.

"No brain damage then?"

I shook my head.

"Nope. She legitimately likes him."

Sora glared at us.

"He just got here and you two are already teaming up. That was fast."

I panicked.

I stepped away from Ulquiorra and frantically shook my head.

"N-no it's not like that."

I realized Ulquiorra did the exact same thing.

Sora raised his eyebrows at us.

"You two used to always make fun of me together. You got back into that really fast."

_Oh. That's what he meant. I totally forgot about that._

I peeked over at Ulquiorra and quickly looked away when he caught me looking.

Sora kept staring at us.

"You two are weird. Can we go now?"

We both nodded and started walking.

_This is so awkward!_

"So sis, are you gonne get around to getting a boyfriend this year?"

I was too busy thinking about what had just happened to be listening.

"Huh, what?"

Sora rolled his eyes.

"You can be such ditz sometimes. Are you gonna get a boyfriend this year."

I blushed.

"I-I don't know. Depends on if I find someone I like who likes me back."

I forced myself not to look at Ulquiorra.

Sora did a once over of me.

"Well with the way your dressing it won't take very long."

I glared at him.

"I'm dressed just fine thank you."

He grinned and put his arm around Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"Well when you find someone you like, tell him you have two brothers who will kick his ass if he makes you cry."

I blushed.

Not because of what Sora said, but because I had looked straight into Ulquiorra's eyes when Sora said 'someone I like.'

_Shoot! Maybe I really do like him._

Ulquiorra looked uncomfortable when Sora said that.

I couldn't understand why.

When we arrived at the school entrance Rukia was waiting for me.

"Orihime!"

She ran up and hugged me.

"Hey Rukia."

Sora poked Rukia on the forehead.

"Why are you so cheery this early in the morning shorty?"

She glared at him.

"Don't call me shorty, and I'm cheery because me and Orihime are in the same class. You are too Ulquiorra."

My heart skipped a beat when she said Ulquiorra was in our class.

Rukia's eyes were dancing so I assumed Ichigo was in our class too.

Sora looked put out.

"Where am I then?"

Rukia shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care. Come on Orihime. Uryu's asking for you."

She started dragging me into the courtyard.

_Uryu?_

"What does he want Rukia?"

She giggled.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how Ulquiorra would react to another guy asking for you."

I waited. She didn't say anything else.

"And? What'd he do?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter right? You don't like him after all."

She had a sly smile on her face.

I crossed my arms.

"Fine. I admit it. I like him, now what did he do?"

She laughed and linked her arm with mine.

"He looked shocked and curious."

I nodded.

"Yea but that could be because he was shocked that I might have a boyfriend or something of the sort. It doesn't mean anything."

She nodded.

"I know, but it's a start. I'll do some subtle recon."

I giggled.

Rukia froze.

I followed her gaze and recognized a familiar head of orange.

I elbowed her.

"You should go ask him what class he's in."

She looked at me confused.

"But I already know we're in the same class?"

I rolled my eyes.

"He doesn't know that. This way you can talk to him."

She nodded and walked over to him.

They talked for a bit then started walking together.

I smiled at how easy they had it.

"That was nice."

I jumped when Ulquiorra's voice sounded from behind me.

I turned to look at him and smiled.

"Hey."

He grinned at me.

"We should get to class."

I nodded and we walked together.

I was so nervous, I felt like my heart was going to explode.

"Whose Uryu?"

The sudden question threw me off guard.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before answering.

"He was in my sewing class last year. We partnered up a lot."

He nodded.

"What did he want?"

I had forgotten about Rukia's lie.

_It's a normal question. No special reason._

"Oh umm… he wanted to see if I was taking sewing this year as well."

He didn't say anything else the rest of the way to class.

When we got there, 'Find a Seat' was written on the board.

"Orihime, over here."

I followed Rukia's voice to find her sitting beside Ichigo.

She had saved two seats in front of them.

I reached a foot forward but stopped.

I looked at Ulquiorra.

"Do you wanna sit with us?"

He nodded and followed me to the open desks.

Rukia winked at me as I sat down.

"Mornin' Orihime."

I smiled at Ichigo.

"Good morning Ichigo. This is Ulquiorra. He just moved back from Europe."

He nodded at Ichigo.

"Hey."

The teacher walked in silencing the class.

"Good morning. Summer is now over and I want your brains focused. These will be your seats for the whole year. Do not make me regret letting you pick them."

He turned around and started writing on the board.

A piece of paper landed on my desk with a bunny on it.

_Rukia._

_**Great seats right! We both look great and we both like great guys. It's going to be an awesome year!**_

I smiled and looked over my shoulder to nod at her.

When I turned back to the front, I noticed green eyes staring at me.

I blushed.

* * *

><p>I stood up and stretched when the bell rang for lunch.<p>

"Oh! Today is going by so slow."

Rukia laughed.

"Let's go get lunch."

We linked arms like we always did and started walking.

I had a sudden burst of forwardness and turned around.

"Ichigo, Ulquiorra aren't you coming?"

Rukia looked at me, probably wondering what I was doing.

I winked at her.

Ichigo was looking at Rukia when he answered.

"Yea sure."

Ulquiorra simply nodded and followed us.

I exchanged a glance with Rukia and we giggled.

The guys traded bemused looks but said nothing.

We walked into the cafeteria and dropped our stuff onto an empty table before heading for the line.

"Is the food any good?"

I didn't realize Ulquiorra was standing behind me.

I looked past him to see Rukia and Ichigo further back.

I looked back at Ulquiorra.

"I like it but I'll eat anything."

He laughed.

"Oh yea. I forgot that you were like bottomless pit."

I flushed in embarrassment.

_I keep forgetting how much he knows about me._

"It's probably nothing like the food in Europe."

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at me.

"Europe's overrated. I prefer it here."

That took my breath away for a second.

_He doesn't mean anything by it. He's just glad to be home._

I didn't say anything else as we got our food and made it back to the table.

By the time we made it back, the table was full.

My brother, Uryu, Tatsuki, and Chad were sitting down.

I ended up sitting between Rukia and Uryu.

Ulquiorra was farther down table beside my brother with his girlfriend.

I sighed. Rukia noticed.

"He's your brother's best friend. You'll get to see him all the time at home. Cheer up."

I smiled at her and nodded.

"How was your summer Orihime?"

I looked over at Uryu.

"It was a lot of fun. What about yours?"

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"It was alright. Didn't really do anything."

I nodded.

It was hard to talk to Uryu. He was always so stiff and formal.

Rukia leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"Ulquiorra's looking at you!"

I glanced in his direction and sure enough pools of green were looking back at me.

I smiled at him and waved.

He grinned and went back to eating his food.

"Hey Rukia, we should go to a movie or something after school."

She nodded.

"That sounds like fun. Starbucks after?"

I nodded my head.

"Of course!"

We giggled, earning us some wondering looks.

* * *

><p>"Oh that movie was terrible! Who picked it this time?"<p>

Rukia laughed.

"I believe it was you Orihime."

I sipped at my java chip frappachino.

"Oh yea. Well the previews made it look good."

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"What's good about a movie about dogs getting possessed by aliens and eating their masters?"

I laughed.

"Okay, okay! I have bad taste in movies."

We finished our drinks and made our way outside.

It was eight and starting to get dark.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Rukia."

She nodded and set off in the direction of her house.

I turned around and started walking in the direction of my house.

A breeze ruffled my hair and I was glad I had worn the sweater.

My legs were still cold, but it was tolerable.

I turned down a street that was void of anybody else.

It should've made me weary but it didn't.

Bad things rarely happened in my town, so when I saw a group of guys on an upcoming street corner, I didn't think anything of it.

That was until they started talking to me.

"Hey sexy! Whatcah doin out here all by yourself?"

I flinched, but kept on walking. Hoping that if I ignored them they would leave me alone.

"Hey! I was talking to you!"

I felt a harsh pressure on my arm and turn me around.

"L-let me go!"

I tried to sound firm but it had no effect.

"Well aren't you a beauty? Nice legs, nice rack. Just my type."

My blood ran cold as he talked.

I tried to pull away from him but it just made him hold on tighter.

"Let her go!"

His voice shouldn't have sounded so familiar to me but it did.

_Ulquiorra._

I suddenly wasn't scared anymore.

_Why should I be if he was here?_

"Get lost asshole. This doesn't concern you."

Ulquiorra looked frightening. If I didn't know him so well I would've been terrified.

Instead I felt safe.

"That's where you're wrong. It does concern me, now let her go!"

The man holding my arm sneered.

"Whatcha gonna do it about it?"

Ulquiorra walked up, cocked his arm back and punched the guy straight in the nose.

He let me go and I fell to the ground.

I was scared that the man would retaliate and go after Ulquiorra but he didn't.

He stood up and walked away with his gang following him.

I looked at Ulquiorra. He was still angry.

His face relaxed a little bit and offered me his hand.

I took it and stood up.

"Thank you."

He looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"I'm fine. It was nothing."

He looked angry again.

"Nothing? Do you realize what would've happened if I hadn't showed up?"

I didn't understand why he was mad.

"What's your problem? Are you blaming this on me?"

He glared.

"Well if you weren't dressed the way you were I doubt they would've showed you so much interest. Why don't you learn to cover yourself up?"

I was appalled.

"Excuse me! I'm dressed perfectly fine thank you very much! Who the hell do you think you are telling me how to dress?"

He didn't falter.

"I'm your brother Orihime!"

My breath hitched and my heart filled with sadness.

_I knew it all along. I'll never be nothing more than his sister._

"Fine. I'm going home."

I turned tail and ran, not wanting him to see my tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I have a feeling people are gonna complain about this, so I'm just gonna explain now.<strong>

**I know that Tatsuki is Orihime's best friend in the anime/manga but I don't really like her so that's why Rukia's the best friend.**

**Anyways, that's chapter 2.**

**There's not really much to say about it.**

**Reviews please :O)**


	3. Apologize

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> "Dammit!"<p>

I kicked a light post, resulting in an echoing clang.

Seeing that jerk harassing Orihime had made my blood boil.

_Thank god I decided to take this way home._

_If I hadn't come along…_

I didn't want to think about it.

When she said that she was okay I instantly relaxed, but then she dared to say it was nothing.

I snapped and started yelling at her.

'_Well if you weren't dressed the way you were I doubt they would've showed you so much interest. Why don't you learn to cover yourself up?'_

I practically called her a slut.

I didn't think that at all.

All day I wanted to compliment her on how she looked, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

'_Excuse me! I'm dressed perfectly fine thank you very much! Who the hell do you think you are telling me how to dress?'_

She had every right to say that.

I wanted to apologize.

I didn't. I made it worse.

'_I'm your brother Orihime!'_

Sadness, then understanding filled her eyes and she ran.

"Orihime!"

She didn't stop or look back. She kept running.

_Why the hell did I say that!_

_I'm a fucking idiot!_

I wanted to run after her, but I didn't know what to say.

"Dammit!"

* * *

><p>I was blinded by my tears.<p>

If I didn't know the way home so well, I probably would've taken a wrong turn and take forever to get home.

'_I'm your brother Orihime!'_

His words kept echoing in my head.

Each time I heard them my heart clenched in pain.

_StupidStupidStupid!_

_How could you get your hopes up like that?_

_There's no way we could've worked._

I stumbled into the house and collapsed against the front door.

I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Orihime? What's wrong?"

I started choking out sobs.

Sora ran down the rest of the steps and sat down beside.

I leaned into him and he put his arms around me.

"Ssh. It's okay. It's gonna be okay."

He started stroking my hair.

I knew he wouldn't pester me to tell him what was wrong.

He'd comfort me and wait for me to tell him, and if I didn't want him to know he would accept that.

I couldn't tell him what had happened. He'd flip.

I couldn't tell him I'd had a fight with Ulquiorra either.

He'd want to know why I cared so much.

Eventually I stopped crying.

"Are you okay now Hime?"

His voice was soft and gentle.

I nodded my head and he helped me up.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Thanks Sora."

He grinned at me.

"Any time. Night Hime."

I turned around and headed up the stairs to my room.

When I got there, I traded my clothes for sweatpants and a tank top.

I threw my hair up into a ponytail, and went out onto my balcony.

Whenever I was upset I came out here to look at the stars.

I'm not sure why it helps but it does.

I sighed; there were barely any stars out.

It was a very clear night.

I thought about calling Rukia, but I knew she would freak out.

_I'll talk to her tomorrow._

I went back inside, turned off the light and collapsed on my bed

_Might as well go to bed…_

As I drifted away into sleep, pools of green swam before my eyes.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna leave now Sora. See you later."<p>

I hurriedly walked down the stairs, hoping he wouldn't ask any questions.

"What? Aren't you gonna walk with me and Ulquiorra?"

_No. I'm trying to avoid him actually, which is gonna be hard since I sit next to him and he's your best friend but I can still try._

"Umm me and Rukia wanna rate the guys in our class, and we don't want anyone to be around when we do it."

_Thank god Sora's not very bright._

"Oh. Okay. See you at school."

I literally ran out the door.

After walking a few blocks I saw Rukia.

"Rukia!"

She turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Orihime."

I ran up and hugged her.

"I had such a horrible night!"

She hugged me back and gave me a sympathetic look.

"What happened?"

I took a deep breath.

"This guy tried to molest me, but Ulquiorra saved me."

She looked shocked for a second, but eventually she caught up.

"Wow. You had an interesting night. So he was your knight in shining armor?"

I had to set things straight, back to how they should be.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well see, him doing that made me realize I only see him as a brother. I don't like him after all."

She scrutinized me but didn't say anything.

_I hope she believed me. It has to be true._

I smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Come on. Let's go."

I knew she was dying to say something, but she wouldn't.

She knew I didn't wanna talk about it.

When we stepped onto campus there was barely anyone there.

"Do you just wanna go to the classroom?"

She nodded and we started walking.

"R-Rukia?"

We turned around and there stood Ichigo.

Rukia flushed and smiled.

"Hey Ichigo."

He looked like he wanted to say something but he just stood there awkwardly.

_He's hopeless._

I pushed Rukia towards him.

"Would you mind walking her to class Ichigo? I have to find my brother."

He nodded vigorously.

Rukia looked at me uncertainly and I whispered in her ear.

"You can thank me later."

She smiled and walked over to Ichigo and they set off together.

I walked around wasting time before the bell signaled it was time for class.

_Let's get this over with._

* * *

><p>I was walking to class when I was suddenly ambushed.<p>

I looked down and recognized Orihime's friend.

I think her name was Rukia.

"What did you do?"

She looked very scary.

"U-um what?"

She was glaring at me.

"What happened last night with Orihime? She's very upset."

I got defensive.

"What did she tell you?"

_If I don't talk, I think she'll seriously kill me._

"That some guy harassed her and you saved her. I would think that would make her happy. She's acting like she's fine, but I can tell something's wrong. What. Did. You. Do?"

She punctuated each word, her words laced with venom.

"Umm she acted like it was no big deal and I got mad. I sorta said it was her fault for dressing the way she did, and I told I could get mad cause I was her brother.

Her glare got even more intense. I didn't think it was possible.

"You said… You're an asshole!"

I nodded.

"I know."

She was taken aback.

"You know?"

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I was so mad at that jerk and I took it out on Orihime. It was stupid and I feel really bad about it."

She looked at me.

"Do you like her?"

_That question again!_

I wasn't sure how I should answer it.

If I was honest with myself I didn't think of her as my sister anymore. I thought of her as a girl.

_A girl that I might possibly have feelings for._

Apparently an answer wasn't necessary.

She smiled and started to walk into the classroom.

"That's all I needed to know. Be sure to apologize."

* * *

><p>I walked into the classroom and saw Ichigo sitting at his desk. Rukia wasn't beside him.<p>

I sat down and turned to face him.

"Where's Rukia?"

He looked at me and shrugged.

"We were walking together and she suddenly said she had something to do and said she'd see me in class."

_Where could she be?_

I saw her walk in and smile at me and Ichigo.

"Hey Orihime. Sorry about that Ichigo, I had to talk to someone real quick."

I didn't think he cared now that she was back.

He just nodded at smiled at her.

I had almost forgotten about last night, until Ulquiorra walked in.

_I have to sit next to him all year!_

He sat down. I refused to look at him.

"Orihi—"

I put my hand up to stop him.

"Don't tell Sora okay? I don't want him to worry."

He nodded.

"Sure, but I—"

I glared at him and he stopped talking.

"I'm not happy with you right now, so do us both a favor and don't talk to me for a while."

_That was so much harder than I thought it would be._

The teacher had perfect timing.

"Good morning class. Today we are going to review yesterday's notes. I want you do this with the person sitting next to you. Off you go."

_Damn you to hell!_

I looked up and down the row.

The way the seats were meant I would be Ulquiorra.

_Shoot me now!_

I looked at him uncomfortably and he smirked at me.

_He's an ass…_

He scooted his desk next to mine.

"I can't not talk to you Orihime. Not when we're in the same class and I'm your brother's best friend too."

I sighed.

"That was a long time ago. Things have changed."

He looked at me.

"What's changed exactly?"

_He's making this so hard._

"Everything. We're both different people, but apparently you still think of me as a little girl that needs someone to watch out for her. I know you and Sora are almost brothers but that doesn't make you mine!"

I had gotten angry again. I had tried not to.

He just looked at me with those piercing eyes of his.

"I know I'm not. I just haven't had much time for my view of you to change. I didn't save you because I thought you were my sister. I saved you cause I couldn't bare to see you hurt."

_He'd say that about anybody. It doesn't make you special._

I wasn't sure what to say to him.

"Are you still mad at me?"

I replied automatically.

"Yes."

He chuckled.

"I wish you wouldn't be."

I must've been seeing things, because I swear his eyes sparkled.

"You still haven't apologized."

He looked pondering.

"You're right I didn't. Sorry."

I shook my head. The bell rang. I stood up.

"It's not enough. Try harder next time."

My tone was teasing.

"Come one Rukia."

I felt his eyes on me as I left the classroom.

Rukia stared at me.

"What was that about?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I lied earlier. I do like him, it's just very complicated."

She nodded.

"I know you do. I'm sure things will work out."

I smiled at her.

"I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>Umm well theres that. Not really sure what to say about it.<strong>

**Ulquiorra's gonna be an oblivious idiot for a while.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	4. Sour Patch Kids

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> I noticed Orihime tense up when I entered the classroom.<p>

I hated it; I didn't want her to be mad at me.

I wanted to get to know her, to get closer to her.

I had to fix things before I lost any chance with her.

I sat down and looked at her, intending to apologize.

"Orihi—"

She interrupted me.

"Don't tell Sora okay? I don't want him to worry."

I had never intended to tell Sora. That would lead to too many questions.

"Sure, but I—"

She silenced me with an uncharacteristic glare.

"I'm not happy with you right now, so do us both a favor and don't talk to me for a while."

I wanted to convince her to listen to me but the teacher walked in ending any chance for talk.

"Good morning class. Today we are going to review yesterday's notes. I want you do this with the person sitting next to you. Off you go."

_Well at least I get to work with her._

I looked at her and tried to tell her with my eyes what can you do.

I scooted me desk beside hers.

She tensed up again which made me sad.

"I can't not talk to you Orihime. Not when we're in the same class and I'm your brother's best friend."

Her eyes clouded and she sighed.

"That was a long time ago. Things have changed."

I didn't understand why she looked so troubled.

"What's changed exactly?"

I could tell she was uncomfortable but I wanted to get things back to normal.

_What's normal though?_

_What do I want?_

"Everything. We're both different people, but apparently you still think of me as a little girl that needs someone to watch out for her. I know you and Sora are almost brothers but that doesn't make you mine!"

I didn't understand why me saying I was her brother bothered her so much.

She didn't want me to view her that way for some reason.

I had to let her know I didn't.

"I know I'm not. I just haven't had much time for my view of you to change. I didn't save you because I thought you were my sister. I saved you cause I couldn't bare to see you hurt."

It was the truth.

If she had gotten hurt I wasn't sure how I could live with myself.

She looked deep in thought, and didn't say anything.

I had to know.

"Are you still mad at me?"

She didn't need any time to think. She just blurted it out.

"Yes."

That made me laugh. She looked cute when she said it.

_I thought she was cute?_

It hurt though. I didn't want her to be mad at me.

"I wish you wouldn't be."

I tried to put as much conviction into those words as I could manage.

"You still haven't apologized."

I thought back through our conversation and realized I hadn't.

"You're right I didn't. Sorry."

She shook her head in exasperation and stood up as the bell rang.

"It's not enough. Try harder next time."

Her tone was teasing but serious at the same time.

My eyes stayed locked on her as she left the room with Rukia.

_What am I supposed to do?_

* * *

><p>I tried to eat and stay focused on what Sora was saying to me, but all through lunch my eyes wandered over to Orihime.<p>

Rukia was right.

If you didn't know her well you wouldn't be able to tell anything was wrong.

You'd think that after five years I wouldn't know her well, but her face was so familiar to me that I could easily tell she was troubled.

_It's my fault. How am I supposed to make it up to you?_

_What'd you mean by try harder?_

"What do you think Ulquiorra?"

I had zoned out and hadn't realized Sora was talking to me.

"Sorry what?"

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Do you wanna come over after school?"

I hesitated.

If I went there I would inevitably run into Orihime.

_But if I tell Sora no he'll want to know why and I don't have any other reason._

"Sure."

I went back to eating my food.

"Ooh! Sour Patch Kids!They're my favorite! Thanks Uryu!"

I looked up at the sound of Orihime's voice.

She was holding a package of candy and smiling at the guy beside her.

I grinned.

I had forgotten how much she liked the stuff.

I narrowed my eyes when she hugged the guy next to her in thank you.

_Who is this guy? Uryu?_

_He's the one she was talking about before._

"What are you staring at man?"

I quickly looked at away but Sora had already followed my trail of sight.

Understanding filled his eyes.

_Shit!_

"Ulquiorra? You like Rukia? My god that's disturbing. She's got a helluva temper and I think she likes orange top. Don't even go there."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

_Thank god he's an idiot._

I laughed.

"No I don't like her. I don't really like anyone…"

_Except for maybe your sister, but you'd tear my head off if I told you that._

He looked relieved.

"You scared me for a minute. That's almost as bad as if you liked Orihime."

_Yepp. That's what I thought._

I chuckled.

"Yea, like that'd ever happen…"

* * *

><p>"Come on, cut him some slack Orihime. He said he's sorry and I know he meant it."<p>

Isighed.

I wasn't sure how to explain why his first sorry wasn't enough.

"I don't know Rukia, it just felt like he was apologizing cause he knew I was upset. He doesn't really understand _why_ I was upset though. It felt like an empty apology."

She rolled her eyes at me.

"He couldn't take his eyes off of you all through lunch. Guilt was written all over his face. He doesn't like you being mad at him."

I nodded my head.

"I know. I just want one more apology. I'll tell him everything's okay after that."

She glared at me, knowing that was the best she was gonna get.

"You wanna hang out tonight?"

I shook my head.

"You know full well we have a pile of homework due tomorrow."

She pouted. I laughed.

"See you tomorrow Rukia."

She waved as I turned onto my street.

I hummed to myself as I walked the rest of the way to my house.

When I was a few houses away from mine I noticed two figures in the front yard.

_Crap!_

"Hey sis! You wanna play baseball with us?"

I stopped.

"How do you play baseball with three people?"

He grinned.

"Someone pitches, someone bats, and the other plays outfield."

I rolled my eyes.

"I guess technically that could work but I'm gonna do something productive. Like homework."

I tried to avoid looking at Ulquiorra. I failed.

"Ulquiorra convince her to play."

I bristled.

"Why would I change my mind for him!"

I knew I would if he asked, so I stomped into the house ignoring Sora as he asked me what my problem was.

I ran up to my room and shut the door behind me.

It was stuffy in my room so I opened my balcony doors to let in some air before taking a seat at my desk.

Unfortunately, my balcony overlooks the front yard.

I tried to tune them out as I pulled out my homework and set to work.

I was successful until something caught my interest.

"So are there any girls your interested in?"

My ears perked up when I heard Sora ask that.

I waited expectantly for his answer, my heartbeat increased every silent second that passed.

"Yea… there's someone I'm interested in."

I stopped breathing, anticipating Sora's next question.

"Who is she? Do I know her?"

_I don't wanna know!_

_Yes I do! Who is it?_

"Yes you know her, and that's why I'm not gonna tell you. You'd blab."

_Dammit!_

"What's it matter if I blab. I'm sure you could easily go out with any girl."

_That's too true for my liking._

"It's not that simple. There are… complications."

I didn't want to hear anymore.

I plugged my Ipod into my computer and blared the speakers.

* * *

><p>Me and Sora jumped in surprise when music suddenly came from Orihime's balcony.<p>

Sora laughed.

"I think we annoyed her."

I looked at her balcony doors and made a split second decision.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go to the store real quick."

I started running in the direction.

"What?"

I ignored Sora.

_I hope this works._

When I got back, Sora looked at me like I was nuts.

"What the hell? You go to the store and come back empty handed?"

What I bought was hidden in my pocket.

"Yea. That didn't have what I needed. I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

He rolled his eyes.

"Bring me a soda when you come back out."

_Sorry Sora, but you wouldn't let it go if I told you I was going to talk to Orihime._

I walked up the stairs and stopped outside Orihime's room.

I took a breath and knocked.

A few seconds later the door opened.

When she saw me she glared.

"What do you want?"

I smiled and held up a package of Sour Patch Kids.

"Peace offering?"

Her face split into a smile and reached for it.

I held it back.

"Ah. Will you hear me out?"

She looked between me and the candy and nodded reluctantly.

"I am very sorry for insulting you last night. You actually looked very nice, I was just mad at that jerk and took it out on you. I know I have no right to tell you how to dress. I am well aware I am not your brother. Did I miss anything."

She giggled.

"Nope. I think that covered everything that I was upset about. Do I get my candy now?"

I grinned at her.

_I love her laugh._

"Depends. Do you forgive me? Are we friends again?"

She nodded and snatched the package out of my hand.

"Yes, I forgive you."

I breathed a silent sigh of relief.

_I'm glad._

"I'll leave you to your homework then. See ya Orihime."

* * *

><p>He had taken me by surprise suddenly showing up at my door, and with my favorite candy no less.<p>

_To think I could be bribed with candy. Oh well. I was gonna forgive him anyways._

I watched him walk down the stairs before shutting my door.

I opened my bag of candy and popped one in my mouth.

For some reason they tasted different. Better somehow.

I shut my balcony doors so I could call Rukia without being over heard.

It rang twice before she picked.

"You fed up with homework already? Me too."

I rolled my eyes.

"I bet you haven't even started, anyways I have news."

Rukia took the bait.

"What happened?"

I giggled.

"He showed up at my bedroom door with Sour Patch Kids."

She laughed.

"So you threw away your pride and did whatever he said."

I laughed.

"Almost. He asked me to hear him out. He apologized. Once I said I forgave him he gave them to me and went back outside with Sora."

I popped two more into my mouth and savored the flavor.

"Well I'm glad things are good between you two now. When you gonna tell him you like him?"

I blushed.

"I don't think I can do that."

She sighed.

"And why the hell not?"

I fidgeted.

"I'm too shy and I heard him say he likes someone."

Rukia laughed.

"I'm pretty sure you're the one he likes."

I didn't believe her.

"There's no way. He doesn't act like it at all."

I sighed in longing.

"Are you kidding me? He bought you your favorite candy just to make sure you would listen to him. He didn't do that just for the hell of it. He wanted things back to normal that badly."

I could understand where she was coming from.

"Maybe… We'll see. I've gotta get back to homework and you have to start yours. See ya tomorrow."

I hung up and walked back to my desk.

'_I'm pretty sure you're the one he likes.'_

I sighed.

_If only it were true._

* * *

><p><strong>So I love sour patch kids, and I felt that Orihime would love them too.<strong>

**I can be convinced to do just about anything if I'm offered some.**

**Anyways Sora's gonna be a big probelm for these two to get together if you hadn't noticed.**

**Plus some other obstacles.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	5. Secret

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> The first week of school had gone by in a blur.<p>

It was Friday afternoon and everyone was pumped for the weekend.

We were supposed to be reading a chapter in our book but no one was.

My ears perked up in interest when Ichigo started whispering to Rukia.

"Hey Rukia… Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

_Wow! Ichigo finally plucked up some courage._

I smiled waiting for her answer.

"N-no why?"

I could feel the nervousness coming off of him in waves.

"Uh well you see I was wondering if maybe, only if you want to of course, you'd go to the fair with me…"

He trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

Tomorrow was the last night of the fair.

_Say yes Rukia, say yes!_

"Sure. That sounds fun. Orihime you should go too and Ulquiorra. Oh and Sora and his girlfriend."

_Idiot! He wants to be alone with you!_

Ulquiorra turned around in confusion, unsure how he got dragged into the conversation.

I looked over my shoulder.

Ichigo didn't seem to like the change in plans, but he couldn't back out now.

"Yea that sounds good. Will you guys come?"

_Well if I go I can maybe help them out._

"Sure. I'll tell Sora when I get home. What about you Ulquiorra?"

It was almost like our argument had never happened now, but no progress had been made.

_Please go!_

He looked uncertain but nodded.

"Sure."

I looked at Rukia, trying to tell her she was an idiot with my eyes.

She just looked at me gratefully.

_Stupid._

* * *

><p>"Why would you invite other people Rukia? He so obviously just wanted it to be the two of you."<p>

She sighed and hung her head.

"I was nervous just thinking about it, imagine how I would be alone with him. If you're there I'll be able to calm down. Besides Ulquiorra's going so it's a plus for you. I'd rather Sora not come but if he has to I don't mind."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'll figure out a way for you two to be alone together. It's a big place. Shouldn't be too hard."

She laughed.

"You just wanna be alone with your hottie."

I blushed.

"He's not my anything…"

She elbowed me.

"Yea but you like him Orihime, so he's yours in one way."

I froze when a voice came from behind me.

"Who do you like Orihime?"

_Please let Sora be alone!_

No such luck.

I turned around and Ulquiorra was right beside him.

He had a troubled look on his face that I didn't understand.

"Umm, well you see…"

I wasn't sure how to answer without giving something away.

Rukia saved me.

"That's none of your business Sora. You might be her brother, but a girl has every right to keep her feelings a secret."

Sora glared at her.

"Who asked you shorty? I need to know who this guy is. What if he's a jerk and hurts Orihime?"

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"One, you already know him, you're just too stupid to notice what's going on right before your face. Two, I'm sure Orihime will be in safe hands. Assuming either of them makes a move which I doubt they will."

I was stunned.

"Rukia!"

I couldn't believe she had said that.

I forced myself not to look Ulquiorra in the eyes.

Sora looked confused.

"I know him? You don't know most of my friends besides Uquiorra so it's gotta be one of your friends I know…"

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"See what I mean. You. Are. An. Idiot!"

I grabbed Rukia's arm.

"Well we must be going now."

I practically ran to my house.

Sora mentioning Ulquiorra had been too close for comfort.

"Rukia if you weren't my best friend I would so strangle you!"

She laughed.

"What? Both of them are too stupid to know who I was talking about."

I didn't care.

"True, but you said enough to were Ulquiorra might figure it out."

She shrugged her shoulders and sat down on my bed.

"So? At least that would make something happen. He was totally bugged by your liking someone. I could by the look on his face."

I small smile tugged at my lips.

"Really?"

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"How many times do I have to tell you? He likes you."

I shook my head.

"It's too good to be true. He could have anybody. Why would he want me?"

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Cause you're an awesome person and your drop dead gorgeous."

My eyes widened and I blushed.

"That's not true."

She looked at me incredulously.

"You're one of the hottest girls in school. Almost every guy wants you. The one that you want wants you back and you aren't doing anything about it. To put it simply you're crazy."

I nodded my head.

"I know. How come you won't tell Ichigo how you feel?"

She blushed and started stammering.

"I'm not sure if he feels the same way. It'd be humiliating if he doesn't."

I looked at her pointedly.

"Even though I know he likes you. He asked you out, but you were dumb and invited other people."

She looked sheepish.

"I told you I was nervous, and what if he was just being nice? You can't be sure he likes me."

I nodded.

"Just like you can't be sure Ulquiorra likes me. So until I know for sure, it's going to be our secret."

She crossed her arms and nodded.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"So what should we do first?"<p>

Me, Ulquiorra, Rukia, and Ichigo were standing at the entrance of the fair, after buying copious amounts of tickets.

Sora had decided not to come.

Rukia could barely how her enthusiasm.

"I wanna play games! We can hit some rides and eat later."

I shook my head and grabbed her arm.

"If you play games now we'll never get you away from them."

She pouted.

"But they're the best part!"

I chuckled.

"Then shouldn't you save the best for last?"

She couldn't be convinced.

I sighed. Then I had an idea.

"Hey Ichigo? Would you mind going to play games with her? We can meet up later to eat."

He looked nervous but nodded.

"Sure. Let's go Rukia."

I watched them walk away and then turned to set off on my own, only to see Ulquiorra.

_Shoot! How could I have forgetten about him?_

It didn't cross my mind that my plan would leave me alone with him.

"Are you setting them up?"

I nodded.

"They both like each other. This was supposed to be a date but Rukia invited us so I thought it would be good to get them alone."

This topic was a little too close to home for me.

He nodded.

"So what would you like to do?"

I answered without thinking.

"I wanna see the animals!"

I loved going to the barns and petting the animals.

Rukia thought they were gross so she would never go with me.

I wasn't sure how Ulquiorra would feel about it.

He smiled at me and nodded his head in the directions of the barn.

"Let's go then."

I smiled gratefully and we started walking in the directions of the barn.

I looked around us and noticed lots of couples.

_Do we look like we're together?_

I giggled at the thought and Ulquiorra shot me a questioning look.

I shook my head.

"It's nothing. Look, bunnies!"

I ran into the enclosure and picked one up.

I sat down with it in my lap and started petting it.

"It's so cute!"

Ulquiorra sat down beside me.

I knew I was taking forever petting each bunny in turn, but Ulquiorra just there; waiting patiently until I was done.

Once I pet every single bunny, I stood up and brushed the straw off of my pants.

"We can go now."

He stood up and looked at me.

"What?"

He reached for me and I froze.

"You have a piece of straw in your hair."

When he touched my hair I blushed.

I didn't want him to see so I started walking.

"It's your turn to pick what we do."

I looked back at him expectantly.

He grinned and I got an ominous feeling.

"I wanna ride the roller coaster."

_Oh no._

"Okay. While you're doing that I'll get us some drinks."

He shook his head.

"Oh no Orihime. You're going to ride it with me."

My stomach dropped.

"You know I'm scared of roller coasters!"

He shrugged.

"You know I don't like rabbits. Fair's fair."

I glared at them.

"You let me sit there that long on purpose."

He nodded and grabbed my arm.

"Yepp. Let's go."

_Someone save me!_

* * *

><p>"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"<p>

We were strapped into the car waiting for the ride to start.

He chuckled.

"Calm down. It'll be fun."

I glared at him.

"Did I mention that I hate you?"

He chuckled again.

"A few times actually, but I know you don't mean it."

_That's debatable._

The car started moving along the track and I instinctively grabbed Ulquiorra's hand.

I realized what I did and quickly let go.

"Sorry."

We kept getting higher and I squeezed my eyes shut.

A warm pressure on my hand made me snap my eyes open.

I looked at my hand. Ulquiorra was holding it.

"It's okay."

I didn't have time to reply.

We went over the hill; I squeezed his hand and let out a blood curdling scream.

He laughed throughout the whole thing.

Once the ride was finally over and I literally sprinted off the platform, dragging Ulquiorra with me.

I was still holding his hand.

When I realized this, I snatched my hand away.

It felt empty.

"T-thanks. I still hate you though."

He grinned.

"You didn't have even a little fun?"

I frantically shook my head.

"Not at all. We should find Rukia and Ichigo. I'm hungry."

I pulled out my cell and called her.

"Hey Orihime! You havin fun?"

She sounded very happy.

"I was until Ulquiorra made me ride the roller coaster."

She laughed.

"Bet you loved that."

I shivered at the memory.

"Where do you wanna meet? I'm starving and ready to eat."

She sounded sheepish.

"Well you see, me and Ichigo kinda already left."

I realized it was too quiet on her end for her to be anywhere at the fair.

"Why'd you leave without us?"

She chuckled.

"So we both could be alone with our guys. Have fun!"

I was irritated.

"Rukia—"

She hung up.

"Dammit!"

Ulquiorra walked up behind me.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head.

"They left without us."

He looked amused.

"You're plan worked then."

He didn't seem to mind that they had left.

"Yea I guess. Can we eat? I really am starving."

He nodded.

"What do you want?"

I smelled something delicious and headed for it.

"Pizza!"

He grinned and followed.

I ordered two slices of pepperoni and a coke. He just got one slice and water.

Normally I would've felt self conscious but I was starving so I devoured it.

He watched me with amusement.

"I've never seen a girl eat like that."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I just love food."

He laughed like what I said had been hilarious.

_I've never seen him laugh like this before._

I started laughing with him.

When we finished eating we walked around for a bit.

"I haven't seen your parents at all this week. We're they at?"

My parents being gone for periods of time had become such a natural thing that I rarely thought about it.

"Away on business. They've been gone for two months now. It happens a lot."

He nodded.

"Do you miss them?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yea but I understand they have to do it. They always come home for the important things."

He looked at me curiously but didn't say anything.

It had gotten dark enough for the Ferris wheel to light up and I smiled.

"Do you mind if we go on the Ferris wheel? It's my favorite."

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're terrified of roller coasters but you love the Ferris wheel?"

I nodded.

"It's so pretty to look down on everything from that high."

He chuckled and we got in line.

"You could the same thing on a roller coaster."

I wrinkled my nose and shook my head.

"Roller coasters go by too fast for you to appreciate what you're seeing."

He shook his head at me like I wasn't making sense.

We took our seats in an empty car.

It was just the two of us but I didn't feel nervous anymore.

Ulquiorra made that disappear.

"So you like someone?"

I froze and turned to him in shock.

_Yes and that person just happens to be you._

I nodded my head robotically.

He scrutinized me.

I looked out the window, avoiding eye contact.

"Do I know him?"

_Better than you think._

"You could say that."

He looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

I turned to him and winked.

"It's a secret until I decide otherwise."

He looked shocked but then grinned at me and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>I really like going to the fair in the summer time so I decided to write a chapter about it.<strong>

**I thought it'd be cute.**

**Next up, Orihime's birthday!**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Reviews please :O)**


	6. Concert

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and it's characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> The rest of the night passed by in a blur.<p>

We stopped at the end of her driveway.

"Good night."

I waited until Orihime was inside before heading for my house.

My phone started to ring.

I looked at the caller ID and didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

_Who could be calling me this late?_

"How'd it go?"

The voice was slightly familiar but I couldn't put a face to it.

"Who is this?"

The person laughed.

"It's Rukia, now how did it go?"

_Rukia?_

"How the hell did you get my number?"

She giggled.

"I threatened Sora now how did it go?"

I was confused.

"How did what go?"

She sighed.

"Your date with Orihime."

I stopped walking. My head hurt.

"It wasn't a date. We were only there because of you."

She chuckled.

"I set that up with Ichigo so you two could be alone together. Once we got you two alone we went on our real date."

I could barely keep up.

"Why did you do that?"

She sighed.

"Because you like her. Did you kiss her?"

That was it.

"No I didn't kiss her. I'm not saying I like her, but even if I did she likes someone."

She clucked her tongue.

"You're just as bad as Sora. Unable to see what's right in front of you."

_Huh?_

"What are you talking ab—"

She hung up.

I was so confused.

Once I got home I wanted to bang my head against my bedroom wall.

_Who does she like?_

It bothered the rest of the weekend.

* * *

><p>It was Monday and me and Orihime had just walked into the classroom.<p>

"How was the rest of your weekend Ulquiorra?"

I mentally cringed at the thought.

"It was… honestly it was infuriating."

She looked sympathetic.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is everything okay?"

_Just that you like some guy and I'd like to tear said guy's head off. Other than that everything's just great._

"I've just got some things on my mind."

She nodded. I was glad she wasn't pushy and didn't try to make me tell her.

I tried to change the topic.

"What about yours? What'd you do Sunday?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Finished the homework and went shopping with Rukia."

_Rukia? What if she said something?_

"Fun?"

She nodded.

"My birthdays coming up so Rukia wanted me to show her some things I might like."

I thought about today's date.

"September 3rd right? Wednesday?"

She nodded.

"I'm surprised you remembered."

Just then Rukia came flying into the classroom.

She shoved an envelope into Orihime's hands.

"Happy Birthday!"

Orihime looked confused.

"My birthday's not till Wednesday. You know that

She tried to give the envelope back to Rukia.

Rukia giggled and pushed it back at Orihime.

"Yes but your presents happening tonight."

Orihime looked confused.

"Open it!"

She did.

She pulled out two thin pieces of paper and looked stunned.

"You didn't."

Rukia nodded.

"I did."

Orihime's face split into a smile.

_What'd she get her?_

"Rukia I told you, you could get me the CD. You didn't have to get me the real thing."

Rukia waved it off like it was nothing.

"Don't sweat it. I just wanted to make you happy. Your welcome."

Orihime hugged her.

"Thanks so much!"

I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What is it?"

Orihime flashed the two pieces of paper at me.

"Tickets to tonights Owl City concert!"

_Owl City? _

"That's… cool?"

Orihime looked appalled.

"You don't like them?"

I shrugged.

"I don't think I've heard their music."

They looked at me like I had two heads.

Orihime turned back to Rukia.

"We're going to have so much fun!"

Rukia looked guilty.

"I can't go with you Orihime. I've got to help my uncle at his shop."

Orihime frowned.

"Who am I supposed to go with then?"

Rukia peeked at me with an evil grin.

_She's the devil!_

_I wouldn't mind going with her though._

Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyone. You could ask Tatsuki, Uryu or the guy you like. It'd be a nice first date."

Something inside me growled.

"I'll go!"

They both looked at me, shocked.

"I mean I have nothing else to do and if you don't mind."

Orihime smiled.

"Thanks Ulquiorra."

Rukia shot me a knowing look before sitting down.

The bell had just rung.

Half way through class Orihime laid a folded piece of paper on desk.

I looked at her before reading it.

She winked.

I opened it.

**Give me your cell. I'm gonna give you my # so you can call me later ;)**

I nodded and waited for the teacher to turn around before laying it her desk.

She quickly entered her number and laid it back on my desk before the teacher turned around again.

I looked at her contact entry.

I had her number memorized before the bell even rang.

She walked past me and winked.

"See you tonight."

My heart purred.

* * *

><p>"Ack! I can't believe I did that I'm so embarrassed! What do I do Rukia? He probably thinks I'm an idiot!"<p>

I said this all in one breath.

Rukia giggled.

"For one, breathe. Two, relax. He doesn't think you're an idiot. He wanted to go with you."

I laid my head on the table.

"I don't if I can do this Rukia. I'm gonna make a fool of myself."

She rubbed my hair.

"It's going to be fine."

She looked past me.

"He's worried about you."

I turned to look at him.

He did look worried.

I smiled and mouthed that I was fine.

He grinned and went back to eating.

I turned back to Rukia.

"I need you to come with me after school to help me pick out what I'm gonna wear."

She nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>I'm not kidding when I say my entire wardrobe was strewn across my room.<p>

"Well skirts and shorts are out because it's too cold."

Rukia nodded her head.

"I think you could get away with a skirt but it wouldn't be practical. I think you should wear these black jeans. They are very flattering on you."

I nodded.

"Okay but what shirt should I wear. Obviously a sweater but which one?"

She shook her head.

"No. No sweater. Don't bring a jacket either. Wear this."

She threw a light weight red blouse at me.

It had a capped sleave and a ribbon around the waist.

"Are you sure? It's supposed to be really cold."

She grinned.

"Exactly. Ulquiorra will undoubtedly wear a jacket. You'll get cold and say you forgot to bring one and he'll lend you his. It's ingenious."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You can say all that, but you're still not dating Ichigo. I don't get it."

She looked nervous.

"I can't think straight when it comes to him. Here wear these and you're all set."

She threw me my black flats.

I hugged her.

"Thanks Rukia."

My phone rang.

"Do you think it's him?"

She shrugged.

"I've gotta go. Have fun on your date. See you tomorrow."

I glared at her.

"It's not a date!"

I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

The closeness of his voice gave me chills.

"Hey it's me. Wow that was assuming of me, by me I mean—"

I started laughing.

He stopped talking and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Hey Ulquiorra."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Orihime. How do you wanna do this?"

I sat down at my desk and looked at the tickets.

"It starts at 7 so I think we should meet out front of the concert hall at 6."

I put him on speaker and started putting my clothes on.

"Do you wanna eat first? We could meet at 5 and go somewhere."

My stomach growled when he mentioned food.

"That sounds perfect. There's a McDonalds close to the place unless you'd rather go somewhere else."

I didn't care where we went as long as I was with him.

"No that's fi—"

My foot got stuck putting my pants on and I fell.

"Ow! That hurt."

I rubbed my back and sat on the bed.

"Orihime? Is everything okay?"

I picked the phone up and took him off speaker.

"Yea. I tripped over my shoes."

He didn't need to know that I was changing.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see it.

"Yea I'm fine. See you at 5."

I hung up before I could humiliate myself even more.

* * *

><p>I was standing outside of McDonalds, waiting for Orihime to show up.<p>

I still had a while.

I couldn't wait to see her so I got there half an hour early, neglecting the fact that I'd still have to wait for her.

I kept looking at my watch; it was moving so slow I thought it had broken.

At 4:55 I saw emerge from the crowd.

She was looking around for me so I put my hand up to wave at her.

"Over here!"

She followed my voice and smiled when she saw me.

I loved her smile. Everytime I saw it I felt special.

"Hey Ulquiorra. Did you wait long?"

I lied.

"No. I just got here. You ready to eat?"

She nodded and we made our way inside.

* * *

><p>"I'm so full! I ate too much."<p>

I laughed at her.

"You didn't have to inhale your food. We have plenty of time."

She looked embarrassed.

"I was starving…"

She had crumbs on the corner of her mouth.

I reached out to rub them away.

Her eyes widened and she blushed.

She pulled away.

"Sorry. You had something on your mouth."

She shook her head.

"It's fine. You just surprised me is all."

I grinned at her and nodded towards the concert hall.

"Do you wanna head in or is it too early?"

She looked at her phone.

"It's 6 so we could go in and find seats."

I nodded and we started walking.

"So who are we seeing again?"

She smiled.

"Owl City. I love them!"

I liked how happy she looked.

"I hope they play Strawberry Avalanche and Angles. Oh and Butterfly Wings, but Dreams Don't Turn to Dust is my absolute favorite."

I didn't recognize any of the song names so I just nodded.

My ears perked up when I heard people talking.

"Look at that cute girl, and what a handsome boyfriend she has. She's lucky."

I probably had a smug look on my face.

Orihime had a deep blush on her face.

"I'm sorry."

I was confused.

"What for?"

She looked up at me.

"For people misunderstanding us being together."

I chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. We'll probably never see them again. Let them think what they want."

I didn't mind what people were saying at all.

_I'd like to make it true. If only she didn't like someone and Sora wasn't completely against it._

"These are pretty good seats. Look, we're in the 5th row. Dead center."

I nodded.

We gave them our tickets and headed inside to take our seats.

Orihime couldn't sit still.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait!"

All of sudden she looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry. You're not having fun are you?"

I shook my head.

"It's not that. There isn't anything I'd rather be doing tonight."

Her eyes widened.

"You don't mean that."

I nodded.

"I've never lied to you Orihime, and I'm not gonna start now."

She smiled at me.

"Thank you."

The lights dimmed and music started playing.

Orihime beamed.

She stood up and started cheering with everyone else.

I watched her with a smile on my face.

She knew every word to every song.

She turned to me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on! You're missing all the fun."

She made me stand up; she was still holding my hand.

I was glad she hadn't let go.

She turned to me.

"What do you think?"

It wasn't really my kind of music.

"Half the lyrics don't make sense."

She laughed and flashed me a smile.

"Isn't it great? When I listen to their music it makes me think the impossible is actually possible."

I cocked my head.

_What does she mean?_

A new song started; she laughed and started bouncing up and down with the beat.

She looked so carefree and innocent.

She noticed me staring and stopped.

"What?"

I squeezed her hand.

"I missed you Orihime. I'm glad to be back."

I saw confusion dance in her eyes.

She gently took her hand out of my grasp and smiled at me.

It wasn't her usual smile though.

"I'm glad your back too Ulquiorra."

She looked at me uncomfortably for a second before turning back to the stage.

_Did I say something wrong?_

_She likes someone idiot!_

She had gone back to jumping to the beat; almost like nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>I was having so much fun.<p>

I was with Ulquiorra watching my favorite band.

It was impossible to kill my mood.

Ulquiorra found a way.

I felt his stare on me and I turned to him.

"What?"

My hand being squeezed surprised me; I had forgotten we were holding hands.

"I missed you Orihime. I'm glad to be back."

_What does he mean by that?_

_Could Rukia be right? Does he like me?_

I didn't wanna get my hopes up so I took my hand out of his grasp and gave him a half smile.

I didn't wanna ruin the night.

"I'm glad your back too Ulquiorra."

I wasn't sure what else to say so I went back to watching the performance.

Much too soon the concert was over.

We headed outside into the cold night air.

I shivered and wrapped my arms around me.

"You don't have a jacket do you?"

I remembered Rukia's plan.

I wasn't sure if I wanted it to work.

It would just get my hopes up again.

"No I forgot it. I'm fine though."

He looked skeptical but didn't push it.

A block later, a cold breeze made me shiver.

He sighed.

He shrugged his jacket off and draped it over my shoulders.

"You're freezing. I don't want you to get sick."

It felt so warm.

_It's cause it's a jacket, not because it's Ulquiorra's._

I pushed my arms through the sleeves.

"Thank you."

He grinned.

"No problem."

I snuggled into the jacket.

"Did you have fun Orihime?"

_I'd have fun doing anything with you._

"Yes. Thanks for going with me."

He grinned.

"Anytime. What do you want for your birthday?"

I was shocked and started shaking my head frantically.

"You don't have to get me anything. Tonight was enough. Anything more would… complicate things."

I gasped when I realized I had said that out loud.

"What I mean is—"

He gave me an understanding look.

"You don't want the guy you like to misunderstand?"

_You're the one I like!_

"No that's not the problem. He wouldn't misunderstand anything."

He smiled.

"Good, cause I would've given you something regardless."

I blushed.

"You really don't have to."

He nodded.

"I know, but I want to."

We lapsed into silence.

"Teddy bears."

He looked confused.

I clarified.

"I like teddy bears."

He grinned at me.

"A teddy bear it is then."

We were at my house.

I sighed.

"Thanks again. Good night Ulquiorra."

He smiled at me.

"Good night Orihime. See ya tomorrow."

I walked inside and couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>So I absolutely adore Owl City and that's what I was listening to when I started this chapter so I threw it in.<strong>

**If you don't like them I'm sorry. Insert whatever band or singer you prefer.**

**I can't wait to write the next chapter. It's going to be cute.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	7. Moonlight

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> "We are going to start our English project today. You will work in pairs; the person beside you will be your partner. It's due next week. The information is on the paper on your desks. You will have little class time, so getting together outside of school will be necessary. Get to work."<p>

Everyone in the class groaned.

I looked over at Ulquiorra and smiled.

He grinned and scooted his desk next to mine.

"I have a feeling this is going to happen a lot. The teacher's too lazy to actually pair us up."

I giggled.

"I think your right."

I felt someone poke my shoulder.

I turned to face Rukia.

"How was the concert last night?"

I smiled.

"It was amazing. I had so much fun."

She grinned.

"I'm glad. What about you Ulquiorra?"

He nodded.

"I had fun."

She smiled.

"Good. I'll let you guys get back to work."

She turned back to Ichigo.

"So should we get together tonight to work on this?"

He nodded.

"Yea, it looks like it's gonna take some time to do all this."

I nodded.

"Library, my place, your place?"

I was surprised at how casual I was being.

He pondered.

"I'll come over around 6?"

I nodded.

"That sounds good."

I got nervous again.

"Do you think that maybe we should sit together at lunch so we can plan something out?"

I wasn't thinking about the project when I asked that.

I just wanted to sit next to him.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I could get away from Sora making out with his girlfriend for one day. It's the highlight of my day you know?"

His words were heavy with sarcasm.

I laughed.

"Consider me your savior then."

He chuckled.

The bell rang and we stood up.

Rukia walked up to us with Ichigo in tow.

"Ready to go to lunch Orihime?"

I nodded.

"Ulquiorra's gonna eat with us today."

She looked at him and for some reason he looked uncomfortable.

"For the project huh?"

We both nodded vigorously.

She laughed at us.

"You two are so entertaining."

We shared confused looks before I linked my arm with Rukia's.

"Come on. I'm hungry."

Ulquiorra followed us.

She whispered in my ear.

"Not just for food though."

She waggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

I giggled at her.

"You're disgusting."

Ulquiorra looked over at us.

"Did I miss something?"

Rukia glared at him.

"It's your own fault you're out of the loop. I still can't believe you don—"

I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"She get's loopy when she hasn't eaten. Spouts nonsense. Ignore her."

Rukia glared at me, but when I removed my hand she didn't say anything else.

We got our food and sat down.

"I'm gonna go tell Sora that I'm gonna be eating down here till next week."

I nodded.

"Okay."

As soon as Ulquiorra was out of earshot Rukia rounded on me.

"You so have to take advantage of this!"

I leaned back a little cause she had gotten really close.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed.

"Since you don't believe me when I tell you he likes, you need to get proof. This is your chance."

Ulquiorra was back.

"Chance for what?"

I blushed.

"Umm…"

Rukia cut me off.

"It's nothing. Girl stuff."

Ulquiorra looked curious but he didn't push it.

It turned towards him and we started talking about the project.

Someone said my name.

"Orihime?"

I looked up.

"Hey Uryu."

He smiled.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies tonight."

I felt uncomfortable being asked out with Ulquiorra right there.

_Good thing I have an excuse._

"I'm sorry Uryu. I have plans with Ulquiorra tonight."

He looked disappointed.

"Oh. I see. Maybe Friday?"

I was about to answer but Ulquiorra interrupted.

"Orihime's gonna be with me every night this week and into next week."

His voice had an edge to it that made me flinch.

_Why's he angry?_

Uryu just nodded and went back to eating his food.

I felt bad for him, but I really was gonna be spending a lot of time with Ulquiorra until the project was finished.

"Hey Uryu, we can hang out once we finish this project. Is that okay?"

He looked at Ulquiorra nervously and then nodded.

"Okay."

Out of the corner of my eyes I thought I saw Ulquiorra's eyes narrow.

Rukia grabbed my arm.

"Come with me to the bathroom."

Before I could answer she yanked me out of my seat.

"Ow! Rukia, what the hell?"

She looked at me.

"Tell me you realized what was going on."

I didn't know what she was talking about.

I shook my head.

"What do you mean?"

She grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"He was so obviously jealous! I'm surprised he didn't rip Uryu's head off!"

_Jealous?_

"I think he was just being protective. Sora made him make a promise to watch out for me when it comes to guys."

She rolled her eyes.

"He likes you. The only reason he hasn't made a move is because of your stupid brother and he thinks you like someone else."

I sighed.

"I'll believe it when he says it."

I left the bathroom and went back to the table.

All through lunch I couldn't get what Rukia had said out of my head.

It wasn't until then that I remembered I had heard Ulquiorra tell my brother he liked someone.

_Could it really be me?_

* * *

><p>"Why does the book we have to do our project on gotta be Whuthering Heights? It's so confusing."<p>

Ulquiorra chuckled.

"It's not that bad. Once you understand what they are talking about it's a good story."

We were sprawled out on my bedroom floor working on our project.

At first I had been nervous having him in my room, but after a few hours I had gotten used to it.

My bedroom door flew open.

I glared at my brother.

"Ever hear of nocking?"

He shrugged and sat on my bed.

"It's not like I'm interrupting anything. Are you done monopolizing my friend yet?"

I gave him a shocked look.

"Such a big word for such a tiny brain."

He rolled his eyes.

"Har har. Very funny."

I laughed.

"It's out of love, and I'm going to be 'monopolizing' Ulquirra until next week."

He shot a sympathetic look at Ulquiorra.

"Man that must suck."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not that bad. I'm actually having fun."

Sora looked stunned.

"You enjoy school work? I'm gonna leave before I catch that horrible disease. See ya."

He shut the door behind him.

"Are you really having fun?"

He grinned at me.

"You're making it very entertaining. You can't go five minutes without complaining."

I giggled.

"I'm not good at staying on task."

He shrugged.

"I'll help as best I can. Read the next paragraph out loud and we'll summarize it."

I looked down and started reciting the test.

After three sentences I rolled onto my back and started laughing.

"I'm sorry. I have no idea what I'm saying."

He laughed and looked at me with amusement.

I averted my eyes and looked out my balcony doors.

There was a full moon.

"Wow! Look how pretty it is!"

I stood up and ran out onto my balcony.

I looked up at the moon in awe.

I heard Ulquiorra stop beside me.

"You like it out here don't you?"

I nodded.

"It's so peaceful. Whenever I'm upset I come out here and look at the stars."

We were quiet for a while.

I was still looking up at the moon when I felt his hand on mine.

I looked at him in confusion.

He brought his other hand up and caressed my cheek.

"Orihime…"

I realized what he was going to do moments before he did it.

He lips molded to mine and I froze.

_He's kissing me!_

I was hesitant at first but I timidly returned the kiss.

_He likes me!_

* * *

><p>I know it sounds corny, but seeing Orihime in the moonlight took my breath away.<p>

I didn't think. I just acted.

I reached for her hand and caressed her cheek.

"Orihime…"

Her name escaped my lips before I touched my lips to hers.

I wasn't sure how she'd react, so it took me by surprise when she kissed me back.

I pulled away and looked at her.

She looked stunned and unsure.

_Idiot! She likes someone!_

I let go of her and turned around.

"I have to go."

I left her room and walked out the house.

_Idiot!_

_I'll set things straight tomorrow._

* * *

><p>When Ulquiorra broke the kiss, I didn't know what to say.<p>

I just stood there and looked at him.

When he suddenly said he had to go it took me by surprise.

I didn't stop him. I didn't say anything.

I watched him leave.

I brought my finger to my lips and touched them.

I could still feel his warmth.

I smiled and walked back into my room.

I picked up my phone and called Rukia.

"What's up?"

I paused before answering.

"He kissed me."

Crickets chirped on the other end.

I waited.

"WHAT! Tell me everything!"

"We were out on my balcony looking at the moon and he just kissed me."

I touched my lips again.

"What'd you do?"

I sighed.

"I kissed him back of course."

She giggled.

"This is great! You two are finally together."

I shook my head.

"No we aren't. After he kissed me he left without saying anything. I don't know what's going on."

I could almost feel the confusion coming from her through the phone.

"He left?"

I nodded.

"Yea. I'm gonna talk to him tomorrow, tell him how I feel. See where things go."

_It's the only thing I can do._

"Okay Orihime. Let me know what happens."

I said okay and hung up.

I got ready for bed and lay down.

Every once in a while I would bring my fingers to my lips before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke super excited for two reasons.<p>

One it was my birthday and two I was still giddy from the kiss.

I quickly took a shower and dried my hair.

I threw on a black skirt, a white blouse and a black jacket.

I pinned my hair back and threw on some lip gloss.

I slipped on some black flats and grabbed my bag before heading down stairs.

"Sora! Hurry up!"

I heard some thumping upstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!"

I chuckled and looked out the kitchen window.

Ulquiorra was already waiting.

_I'll have a few minutes to talk to him alone._

I ran outside.

"Good morning."

He gave me a half grin.

"Happy birthday."

He held out a cute little teddy bear.

I smiled at him.

"Thank you. Umm about last—"

He interrupted me.

"I'm sorry about that."

My heart fell. My smile faded.

_He's sorry?_

"I was out of line."

_Why?_

"It was a mistake."

_A mistake?_

"You don't have to worry. I'll never do it again."

_But I want you to…_

"I should've never kissed you when I knew you had someone you liked."

I snapped.

I slapped him.

Ulquiorra was stunned.

Sora had just walked outside and froze.

"Ulquiorra you're an ass! You're the one I like idiot!"

I dropped the teddy bear and turned around to run to school.

Sora called after me but I ignored him.

I kept running, wishing I could leave my feelings for him behind me.

They stayed with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun!<strong>

**Sorry but I had to do it.**

**And it only gets more interesting from here.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	8. Listen to Me

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Every lie I told Orihime felt like a knife in my heart.<p>

I had to set things straight though.

I knew it was impossible for me to be with her. She didn't want me.

Yet I still forced myself on her.

She looked unsure last night. I had made things awkward between us.

I wanted things to be normal so I told her those lies.

I expected her to smile and tell me not to worry about it.

The searing pain on my cheek surprised me.

It took me a few seconds to realize Orihime had slapped me.

_What just happened?_

"Ulquiorra you're an ass! You're the one I like you idiot!"

_What did she say?_

Before I had a chance to say anything, she ran.

"Orihime!"

Sora's voice surprised me.

He walked up to me.

"What the hell just happened? Orihime likes you?"

I was still stunned.

"I don't know. She's the one who said it."

He clapped me on the shoulder.

"That must be awkward for you."

I glared at him and snapped.

"I like her too dumb ass, but because of you I never acted on it!"

He looked shocked. I had never spoken out against him before.

I should've felt bad but I didn't.

"You really like her?"

He was genuinely curious.

I nodded.

"Ever since I got back. I never did anything about it, because you kept making jokes about it and I heard her say she had someone she likes. Apparently that someone was me."

All of a sudden every nonsense comment Rukia had made came rushing back to me.

_She was hinting at it this whole time?_

_Dammit I'm an idiot!_

"Man, I'm sorry. I just never thought of you two that way. I mean I think of you as my brother. So that'd be like my brother and sister dating."

I nodded.

"I used to think of her as a sister but not anymore. I kissed her last night. I thought she regretted it so I apologized and said it was a mistake. She slapped me and yelled she liked me."

He tilted his head

"She said you were an ass and an idiot too. Bad birthday morning for her."

I glared at him.

"So not helping."

He looked apologetic.

"Look you don't need my permission, but I'm cool with it."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?"

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yea. It'll be weird at first, but I'll get used to it. I'll kick your ass if you hurt her though, and no being all mushy in front of me either."

I grinned at him.

"Thanks man."

He shoved me.

"Go after her!"

I sprinted towards the school.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the floor of the girl's bathroom at school crying.<p>

Rukia was holding me and rubbing my hair.

"Ssh. It'll be okay."

I managed to choke out words through my sobs.

"It hurts… so much…"

She dabbed my cheeks with some paper towels.

"Want me to kick his ass for you?"

I gave a weak chuckle.

She chuckled with me.

"If you can laugh you can make it through anything."

My tears were slowing down.

"I thought you said he liked me? Why would he say that if he liked me?"

She looked guilty.

"I'm so sorry Orihime. I really did think he liked you."

I sniffled.

"It's okay. I don't blame you."

The bell rang. She hesitated.

"Are you coming?"

I shook my head.

"I'm gonna stay here for a bit. Do me a favor? Trade me seats for a few days."

She nodded.

"Sure. See ya in class."

I sat their drowning in my self pity for 15 minutes before mustering the courage to go to class.

* * *

><p>"What the <em>hell <em>is your problem!"

Rukia had attacked me as soon as I walked into the classroom.

I expected this but I still wasn't prepared for it.

I barely dodged her foot that was aimed for my crotch.

"I'm sorry. Where is she? I need to talk to her."

She started to run for me but Ichigo held her back.

"You think you have the right to talk to her after what you did? Do you have a death wish?"

I glared at her.

"If I talk to her everything will be settled."

She glared right back.

"She's hiding from you. As far as she's concerned you rejected her. I thought you liked her?"

I sighed and sat down. My head hurt.

"I do, but I thought she liked someone else and regretted me kissing her. I had no idea she liked me."

She had gotten free of Ichigo's hold and landed a kick on my side.

"Ow! Fuck!"

She was seething.

"How fucking dense are you! It was so obvious!"

_She's a girl! You can't kick her ass!_

I gingerly rubbed my side.

"I'm an idiot. Are you satisfied now?"

The bell rang and she sat down.

"No."

She wasn't sitting at her seat and Orihime wasn't in class.

"Why are you sitting at her seat? Where is she?"

She pointed at me.

"She asked me to trade seats with her and she's crying in the bathroom. She'll be here shortly."

I was stunned.

"Why would she do that?"

I swear her eyes flashed red as she started aiming more kicks in my direction.

"Because! You! Are! An! Idiot!"

She punctuated each word with a kick.

The teacher walked in; saving me from further abuse.

"Ms. Kuchiki? Is there a problem?"

She flashed a smile at the teacher.

_Faker!_

"No sir. Orihime's going to be late."

He nodded but didn't ask anything.

15 minutes into class Orihime walked in.

Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot.

Guilt overwhelmed me.

She held her head high as she walked to Rukia's seat.

She didn't look at me once.

I sighed.

A piece of paper landed on my desk.

I hoped it was from Orihime, but was disappointed when I saw Rukia's name.

**It's your own fault, Idiot. – Rukia**

I clenched the paper and stood up.

"I know dammit!"

You could've heard a pen drop in the classroom with how quiet it got.

I felt every eye focus on me.

I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the classroom.

I felt storm gray eyes watching me.

* * *

><p>Once Ulquiorra was out of the classroom the class started muttering.<p>

The teacher tried to calm everyone down but he didn't succeed so he sat down and let us talk.

Rukia turned around and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head.

"No not really."

She offered me smile.

I returned it but mine wasn't quite right.

"What are you gonna do about being partners with him?"

I groaned.

"I forgot about that…"

Rukia patted me on the head.

"Do you still like him?"

I grimaced.

"I don't want to, but yes…"

Rukia nodded.

I sighed.

"I'm so mad and humiliated. I can't face him."

The bell rang.

Normally I walked around with Rukia until the next class started.

Today I stayed in my seat sulking.

"Rukia are you coming? Or do you wanna stay here?"

She looked torn choosing between me and Ichigo.

I gently pushed her.

"Go. I'll be fine."

She bent down and kissed me on the cheek before walking out with Ichigo.

Once the classroom was empty I let my tears flow again.

_Worst birthday ever…_

_Stupid Ulquiorra…_

_Stupid me…_

"Orihime?"

His voice jolted through me like lightening.

I looked up at him.

I couldn't read the emotions splayed on his face.

He sat down in Rukia's seat and faced me.

"I wish you'd stop crying…"

He reached out to rub my tears away and I flinched away.

"Don't touch me!"

My words were laced with malice.

His hand froze in midair and sadness filled his eyes.

I shut my eyes. If I looked at him anymore I'd give in to my feelings.

_I don't want to like him anymore!_

_He doesn't feel that way about me!_

"Orihime, I'm sorry."

_Sorry you can't return my feelings. I get it. Go away._

"I don't wanna hear it Ulquiorra!"

His name came out strangled.

"What are you doing?"

Rukia had come back into the classroom.

She walked over to me smoothed my hair back.

I shut my eyes and lay my head down.

Rukia didn't say anything, but I heard Ulquiorra sit down.

"Fine. I'll wait."

_Wait for what?_

_I don't care!_

I forced myself not to look at him the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>I wanted to apologize but Orihime was making extremely difficult.<p>

It had been two days and Orihime still wouldn't hear me out.

She was still sitting at Rukia's desk, and she had Sora tell me that we would split the project in half and put our parts together the last day.

I tried talking to Rukia.

"What do you want me to do? She has every right to be upset."

I was desperate.

"Couldn't you ask her to listen to me? You're her best friend."

She shook her head.

"That's why I can't help you. She'll listen to you when she's ready. If you care about her you can wait."

Sora tried to cheer me up Friday during lunch.

"Why don't you stay the night tonight? Forget all about her."

I looked at him for a few seconds.

He didn't catch on.

"She's your sister. She'll be there."

He didn't seem fazed.

"I won't tell her you're gonna be there. She's been staying in her room a lot. You'll probably never see her."

I thought about it.

If I went I might have a chance to talk to her.

"Okay, I'll stay the night."

After lunch I walked into class and my eyes zeroed in on Orihime like they always did now.

She was talking to Rukia and Ichigo.

I don't remember the last time she looked at or spoke to me.

I hadn't seen her crying lately, but her eyes were always swollen.

A piece of paper landed on my desk.

I sighed.

Rukia had taken to doing this at least three times a day.

If I didn't read it she'd probably hurt me.

**Have you talked to her yet?**

I was surprised. I usually got insults.

**No. Whenever I try she runs away or starts talking to someone else.**

Rukia shook her head as she wrote back.

**Why don't you grab her and make her listen?**

I shut my eyes trying to reign in my patience.

**Let's see. I don't want to scare her away, I don't want to hurt her, and you'd kill me if I so much as thought about grabbing her.**

She gave a silent laugh.

**Why don't you start out by telling her you like her? That'll grab her attention.**

I shook my head.

**Not too keen on doing that in front of everybody. She'd die of embarrassment.**

Rukia shrugged her shoulders but didn't write anything back.

* * *

><p>I was glad it was the weekend.<p>

I wouldn't have to worry about seeing him in school.

I could just sit and mope in my room.

I knew it wasn't helping, but I didn't care.

I figured if I did it enough I could get over him. So far I'm failing.

Watching him pass notes with Rukia made me jealous even though I knew she would never do that to me.

I changed into shorts and a tank top when I got home and collapsed onto my bed.

I reached over to my Ipod dock and turned on Flowers for a Ghost and put it on repeat, hoping that the singer's voice and the soothing lyrics would help me relax.

It did.

After listening to it a few times I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I still don't think I should be here."<p>

Sora shook his head.

"Stop worrying. She's in here room listening to music. She's been doing that since she got home hours ago. She probably fell asleep."

I nodded.

"You haven't talked to her at all though?"

I grimaced.

"I thought the point of this was to keep my mind off of it."

He nodded.

"Yea, but I'm still curious."

I sighed.

"She won't give me the chance. Whenever I ask if I can talk to her she runs or starts talking to someone else."

I hoped he would drop it. He didn't.

"She's being childish. Come on. You're going to talk to her."

He pulled me out of the room and down the hallway before I could protest.

* * *

><p>I woke up from my nap at 7.<p>

I got up and stretched.

I decided to take a shower, so I grabbed a towel from my dresser and headed for the bathroom.

The hot water made me feel a little better, but I was still upset.

Once I was back in my room, I didn't feel like changing just yet, so I just lounged in my towel.

A knock came from my door.

"I've got something for you Orihime."

I groaned.

"Go away Sora. You can give me my present later."

He didn't listen to me.

He opened my door… and pushed Ulquiorra into my room and shut the door behind him.

"You two be nice now."

He froze when he saw me.

I blushed.

_I'm in a towel! I'm practically naked!_

I grabbed a shoe and threw it at him.

"Don't look! Get out!"

He dodged the shoe and turned for the door.

It wouldn't open.

"Get out!"

He kept turning the knob.

"I'm trying. It won't open!"

Sora chuckled from the other side of the door.

"No one's leaving until you two talk."

I was seething.

"Sora I'm in a towel! At least let me get dressed."

He chuckled again.

"Nope. If you wanna change make him close his eyes."

_I'm gonna kill him!_

"That's not the point!"

Ulquiorra looked over at me.

"I'm sorr—"

I threw another shoe at him.

This time I hit him.

"I said don't look!"

He fell to the floor and rubbed his head where I hit him.

He glared at me.

"Dammit, that's it!"

He stood up and walked over to me.

"Go away!"

I started hitting him and he grabbed my arms.

"Orihime! Please listen to me?"

He was holding my arms and I couldn't hold my towel anymore.

It fell to the ground.

I blushed. He blushed.

I screamed and fell to the floor, and wrapped my towel around me again.

Ulquiorra turned around.

When I screamed Sora opened the door.

"What the hell?"

_This can't be happening!_

"GET OUT!"

I started throwing everything within reach at them.

After I hit both of them a couple times, they finally left.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd be like Orihime and not listen. I'm too stubborn.<strong>

**Flowers for a Ghost is a really pretty song. If you haven't heard it go listen to it. It's by Thriving Ivory.**

**Anyways I thought that last little part would be some nice comedy relief from all the stress.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	9. Movie Time

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> Once we were back in his room, I proceeded to punch Sora in the stomach.<p>

He doubled over with a grunt of pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you! She's never gonna listen to me now!"

He gasped out his reply.

"How was I supposed to know she was in her towel?"

I glared at him.

"A normal person wouldn't have thrown me in there like that. Have you ever been hit by a shoe in the head? It hurts like hell!"

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Happy now?"

I hit him on the head.

"No! She probably thinks I'm some pervert now."

He looked confused.

"Why? It wasn't your fault you saw her in a towel."

I covered my face.

"No but it is my fault her towel fell off…"

I guess Sora didn't realize that had happened.

"You saw my sister naked?"

He sounded shocked.

I gave a weak nod.

"Dude! I told you, you could go out with her! Not that you could fuckin molest her!"

I hit him on the head again.

"It wasn't intentional! Whose fault do you think it is that it happened!"

He rubbed his head.

"Mine… I just wanted to help."

I sighed and sat on his bed.

"I know, but you didn't."

I laid back on his bed and put my hand over my eyes.

"How the hell am I supposed to fix this?"

He sat on the bed next to me.

He set something on my chest.

"Why don't you try giving her her birthday present again?"

I moved my hand and looked at the teddy bear I had bought her.

He got up and rummaged through his desk.

"Give her these too. I know it's not her birthday, but if she accepts them it's a start."

He tossed a bag of sour patch kids at me.

I was skeptical.

"I feel like I'm bribing her."

He shrugged.

"As long as you two get together, does it matter how it happens?"

I thought about it.

He had a point, kind of.

"I'll try, but I'm not holding my breath. I'll be back."

I grabbed the bear and candy and walked out of his room.

I took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

* * *

><p>After Sora and Ulquiorra left, I sat frozen on my bedroom floor.<p>

_What just happened?_

_Did Ulquiorra really just see me naked?_

A deep blush formed on my face.

I jumped up and quickly threw on some clothes.

I sat on my bed and thought about what had just happened.

_How am I supposed to face him?_

Someone knocked on my door and I jumped.

_It's probably Sora wanting to apologize._

"Please Sora. I want to be left alone."

It was quiet for a moment.

"It's not Sora…"

I blushed when I heard Ulquiorra's voice.

"G-go away."

I hoped he would leave. He didn't.

"Please open the door Orihime."

I hesitated.

"I think you owe me after hitting me on the head with your shoe."

I tried to suppress a giggle but I failed.

I stood up and walked over to my door.

I took a deep breath and opened it.

I felt like crying when I saw him standing there.

He grinned at me.

"Thank you."

I forced myself not to grin back.

"What do you want?"

He pulled something from behind his back and offered it to me.

It was my teddy bear and sour patch kids.

I wanted to reach out for them but I didn't.

I glared at him.

"I'm not a fan of bribery."

He sighed and got a sad look in his eyes.

"It's not a bribe. The bear belongs to you, and I thought the candy would make you feel better."

I didn't take them. I just stared at him curiously.

_Why is he trying so hard?_

"Would you please take them?"

I nodded and took them out of his hands.

"Thank you."

He smiled and I caught my breath.

"You're welcome. Friends?"

I shook my head.

"You hurt me Ulquiorra."

He nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry."

I clutched the teddy bear.

"It's going to take me a while to get over it."

I looked at him pleadingly.

He nodded.

"I understand."

I expected him to leave. He didn't.

"Can I ask you something?"

I hesitated.

"Yes, but I can't guarantee I'll answer."

He pondered and decided to ask.

"Did you mean it when you said you liked me?"

I blushed.

_There's no point in keeping secrets now._

I nodded.

"Yes."

He scrutinized me.

"And now?"

I nodded.

"Yes."

He sighed.

"Will you let me explain?"

_I don't wanna hear you explain why it'll never work._

"Not now. Just give me time."

He nodded.

"Sure. You know where to find me when you're ready to listen."

I nodded and shut my door.

* * *

><p>When her door was closed, I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.<p>

It had gone better than I had expected it to.

Sure she hadn't let me explain. But she had talked to me.

I hadn't realized how much I missed her soft, gentle voice.

She didn't smile, and she glared at me the whole time, but she had looked me in the eye.

I couldn't remember the last time she did that.

She would let me explain when she was ready to listen.

_How long will that take?_

I shook my head.

It didn't matter. I would wait as long as I had to.

_She still likes me._

That's all I needed to know. I still had a chance.

I walked back into Sora's room.

"How'd it go? You're empty handed so I'm guessing all things are ago."

I shrugged and sat down.

"It went better than I expected."

He grinned.

"So you two are together now. I'm happy for you man."

I shook my head.

"It didn't go that well. She accepted the present and told me she'd listen to me when she was ready."

He looked shocked.

"What? And you said okay to that?"

I nodded.

"The fact that she's talking to me again is enough for now. I'm not gonna push her when she's not ready."

He gave me a bewildered look.

"What?"

He shook his head.

"I don't understand how you have so much patience. If my girl said something like that to me I'd force her to listen and we'd get into a fight."

I chuckled.

"I've messed things up twice now. I'd rather not do it again."

He nodded.

"Yea, both times you were pretty stupid."

_Idiot. You didn't even know about the first time._

Someone knocked at his bedroom.

"Sora? Can I come in?"

It was Orihime.

We traded bewildered expressions.

"Yea."

She stepped into the room.

She glanced at me before turning to Sora.

"Just wanted to let you know Rukia's coming over and she's staying the night."

I lost interest.

I thought she might be coming to talk to me.

Sora shrugged.

"You didn't have to tell me. I don't really care."

She nodded and her face hardened.

"I know, but it's the right thing to do. That way you wouldn't be surprised or anything. I'd never have anyone over without running it past you first. You know now, so I'm leaving. Good night."

Her words were barbed, and we both knew what she was getting at.

Sora looked nervous.

"Night Orihime…"

When she was gone he relaxed a little.

"Dude that was scary. She's been spending too much time with that Rukia."

I nodded.

"I think you should tell her next time."

He nodded.

"Yea, I think I better."

We looked at each other and started laughing.

* * *

><p>Rukia's mouth slowly opened wider in astonishment as I told her what had just transpired.<p>

When I was done, she was speechless.

A truly astounding thing. Rukia always had something to say.

I waited for two minutes and she still hadn't said anything.

I snapped my fingers in her face.

"Rukia!"

She blinked and stared at me.

"Why do I miss all the good stuff?"

I laughed and smiled at her.

Rukia smiled back at me.

"It's nice to see smiling again Orihime. So when are you going to let him explain?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"When I don't feel humiliated around him. When I feel comfortable with him again."

She sighed.

"I think you should let him explain soon."

I gave her a questioning look.

"Why?"

She put her finger to her lips and winked.

"It's a secret."

I giggled.

"We'll see. I was ready to forgive him after seeing one smile. I'm not gonna be able to hold out for very long."

I frowned.

"I should though. I'm in no hurry to be told that he doesn't want me."

Rukia hugged me.

"You don't know what he's going to say Orihime. Don't assume it's going to be the worst."

I scrutinized her.

"You know something don't you?"

She put on a face of innocence.

"I don't know anything."

I couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not.

She giggled and started rummaging through her bag.

"I rented a movie. Let's watch it!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"What is it?"

She averted her eyes and talked really fast.

"ParanormalActivity2I'mgonnastartitokay?"

I stopped her.

"I don't think so. You know how I am with scary movies."

She put on the most pitiful expression.

"Please?"

I shook my head.

"No way. I'd like to actually get some sleep tonight."

She pouted.

"What if I ask the guys to watch it with us?"

I glared at her.

"Rukia, no!"

She stood up.

"Okay I'll go ask them. Be right back."

I reached for her.

"Rukia!"

She evaded my grasp.

_Crap!_

* * *

><p>"I'm so gonna kick your ass Ulquiorra! You suck at this game."<p>

I shrugged.

"Sorry I don't spend all my free time playing video games."

Sora laughed.

"That's cause you're too busy fantasizing about my sister."

It surprised me how casually he could refer to it, when just a few days ago he was completely against anything like it.

His door banged open.

Rukia strutted in.

"Hey boys. Whatcha doin?"

Sora had jumped at the sudden noise and dropped his controller.

His character died.

"What the hell Rukia?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't get your panties in a twist."

I chuckled.

Watching her and Sora argue was always entertaining.

Sora glared at her.

"What do you want shorty?"

She put on a pleading look.

"Orihime really wants to watch a scary movie, but she's scared. So she asked me to ask you two to watch it with us."

I narrowed my eyes.

Sora nodded.

"Sure. What movie?"

Before Rukia could answer I interrupted her.

"Orihime hates scary movies."

Rukia rubbed her neck.

"You caught me. Okay, I want to watch it but Orihime doesn't want to. So I figured if I could get you to watch it Ulquiorra, she couldn't refuse. And you get to spend time with her."

I rolled my eyes.

"What's gonna happen if I say no?"

She glared.

"A few broken bones. Nothing serious."

I sighed.

"Fine. Come on Sora."

_At least I'll get to spend time with Orihime._

Rukia was beaming as we walked to Orihime's room.

* * *

><p>"The buys say they'll watch it with us Orihime."<p>

I glared at her.

"I still don't want to watch it Rukia…"

She gave Ulquiorra a troubled look.

"But Sora and Ulquiorra really want to…"

I shot a glare at my brother who chuckled.

"You know I like scary movies Hime."

My nick name didn't help.

"Hmph."

I looked at Ulquiorra.

He looked nervous.

"Well?"

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I kinda… wanna… watch it…"

I looked back at Rukia who was smiling.

"You're outvoted Orihime."

I stood up and hung my head.

"Orihime?"

I started walking.

"I hate you all! I'm making popcorn!"

I heard them laughing as I stomped downstairs.

_Stupid best friend, stupid brother, stupid crush…_

I popped two large bags of popcorn and poured them into a bowl and headed back upstairs.

I sat down on my floor between Rukia and Ulquiorra.

_I'm sitting next to Ulquiorra because if I sit next to Sora he'll try to scare me. That's the only reason._

Rukia poked me in the side.

"Cheer up Orihime. It won't be that bad."

I was sulking.

"Hmph."

Rukia laughed at me as she turned the light off and started the movie.

I tucked my legs against my chest so I could hide my eyes if necessary.

It was necessary a lot.

I whimpered a few times eliciting chuckles from Rukia and Sora.

I'm not sure what Ulquiorra thought of my cowardess. I tried not to look at him.

One thing I hated about scary movies is that they always got scarier and scarier and the ending neared.

I was so focused on the movie that I didn't see Rukia and Sora reaching for me until it was too late.

They grabbed me and I screamed.

I jumped away from them and into Ulquiorra.

Sora and Rukia were laughing.

My troat felt like it had ripped open from screaming so loud.

Ulquiorra out a comforting arm around me.

"Would you two leave her alone? You know how scared she is."

I was still mad at him, but I liked that he was sticking up for me.

Rukia and Sora finally stopped laughing.

"Aww Orihime, we're sorry. We just couldn't resist."

I wanted to strangle my brother.

"Lucky for you I'm too scared to move you asshole."

The movie ended and I still didn't move.

I heard Rukia giggle as she turned on the lights.

"Well don't you two look cute?"

Ulquiorra was still holding me.

I jerked away from him.

"It's not like that and you know it! You two! Out!"

As soon as Sora and Ulquiorra were out of my room I broke down.

"Rukia, why did you do that to me?"

She hugged me.

"I'm sorry Orihime. I thought it'd be good for you to spend time with him. The scaring you part was just for fun."

I glared at her.

"I hate you."

She chuckled.

"Love you too hun."

I pulled away and stood up to put on some pajamas.

"You tired?"

She shrugged.

"Kinda."

I threw my hair into a ponytail.

She waggled her eyebrows at me.

"Bet you enjoyed sidling up to Ulquiorra like that? Maybe I should scare you more often."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Shut up. I'm going to bed."

She giggled.

"Night Orihime."

I'd never admit it to her, but I wouldn't mind being scared again.

I fell asleep smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime's a stubborn one isn't she, but how long can she resist Ulquiorra's charm?<strong>

**Rukia loves to meddle. I think it's funny. I love writing her.**

**Kind of a crappy ending to the chapter but I wasn't sure how to end it other than that.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	10. The Chase

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its character do not belong to me in any way.**

**Neither do the two quotes from Whuthering Heights.**

* * *

><p> "Come on Orihime, please?"<p>

She looked uncertain.

"I don't know Ulquiorra…"

I looked at her pleadingly.

"You have to."

She sighed.

"I'll think about it. Okay?"

I figured that was the best answer I was gonna get.

I nodded.

"Okay. I'm going to the library right after school. I'll be there until 7."

She nodded and I grinned at her.

I hoped she'd show.

The bell rang and class started.

I was begging Orihime to meet me at the library so we could finish our project.

It was due tomorrow.

She wanted to give me her share so I could put it together, but I insisted we get together to finish it.

She had gone back to sitting at the desk next to mine, and we sort of talked, though it wasn't like normal.

If she was comfortable around me again, I didn't see why she didn't wanna meet.

I had been extremely nice to her since Friday, hoping we could get back to normal.

I really wanted to talk to her, but she hadn't brought it up, and I couldn't.

I was going to ask her one more time; I passed her a note.

**Please come tonight? I really want you there.**

I watched her read it and her face became blank.

She sighed and scribbled a reply.

**We'll see.**

I read it and crumpled the paper in frustration.

She gave me a pleading look and I smiled at her.

I couldn't stay mad at her.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra was masking this really hard.<p>

I was supposed to be getting over him, not liking him even more.

I thought he'd be avoiding me, not trying to fix things between us.

The fact that he was trying so hard made me feel special.

But what was the point if it was always awkward between us?

I really wanted to go to the library with him, but I knew I shouldn't.

I'd just be getting my hopes up, again.

I'm sure that if I tried we could be friends.

Friends go the library together right?

As soon as he had asked I had wanted to blurt out yes, but I didn't want him to think I would come at his beck and call.

I told him I'd think about it, but I had every intention of going.

I sighed.

"Rukia, what should I do?"

She was poking at the food on her tray with disinterest.

"Hmm?"

I don't think she was paying attention.

"What should I do about Ulquiorra?"

She stabbed at something on her tray.

"Why don't you give the guy a chance and freakin listen to him Orihime!"

I was taken aback.

She had snapped at me.

She had never done that.

"Ruk…ia?"

She gasped and her gaze softened.

"I'm sorry Orihime. I didn't mean it. Ichigo's irritating me and I took it out on you."

I patted her shoulder.

"It's okay. You wanna talk about it?"

She slumped over onto the table.

"I don't know what else I'm supposed to do. We've gone out together a lot, and we've even kissed a few times, but he still hasn't asked me out."

I thought it over.

"Maybe he's just shy. Why don't you ask him out?"

Her eyes bugged.

"But what if he doesn't wanna go out with me? What if I'm just a little fling for the time being?"

I giggled.

"Ichigo's not like that. Stop worrying. Things will work out."

She smiled.

"You think so?"

I shook my head.

She frowned.

"I know so. You guys are great together."

I looked up.

"Here he comes now. He looks worried about you. Have you been acting like this for a while?"

She nodded.

"Yea…"

I poked her in the side.

"Well go back to normal. Hey Ichigo."

He nodded and sat down.

"Hey Orihime, Rukia."

Rukia sat up straight and smiled at Ichigo.

"Hey there."

He looked shocked but then relieved.

They started talking.

I watched them with a smile, but I felt sad inside.

I noticed the way Ichigo looked at her; his expression was gentle compared to his usual scowl.

I noticed how Rukia laughed more than necessary at the jokes he made, and how she watched him with shining eyes.

I noticed the casual touches they exchanged.

I sighed.

It was everything I wanted with Ulquiorra, but something I couldn't have.

I looked over at him with a curious expression.

_What does he want to tell me so badly?_

He noticed me staring and froze.

I thought about looking away but I didn't.

I smiled at him instead, a genuine smile.

He looked shocked, but then he winked at me and smiled.

I giggled and went back to eating my lunch.

_Maybe things can go back to normal._

* * *

><p>"Any progress?"<p>

I shook my head.

Sora sighed.

"I'm starting to think it's impossible. Are you gonne give up?"

I shook my head.

"Never. I'll wait as long as necessary."

He nodded.

"I knew you'd say that."

His girlfriend grabbed his attention.

I felt someone staring at me and I looked up into storm gray eyes.

I was used to her ignoring me or glaring that me.

I was surprised that she just looked thoughtful.

When she smiled at me I was shocked.

It was her usual smile.

I was glad.

I smiled back and winked at her, like I usually did.

She giggled.

She was too far for me to hear it, but I was happy all the same.

I kept looking at her even after she looked away.

* * *

><p>I knew Ulquiorra said he was going to library right after school, but I didn't.<p>

I went home first so I could change and let Sora know where I would be.

"You're going to the library?"

I nodded.

"With Ulquiorra?"

I nodded again.

"Yea, why?"

He crossed his arms.

"You have him wrapped around your finger don't you?"

I was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

He sighed.

"You still haven't let him explain have you?"

I blushed.

"That's none of your business."

He shook his head.

"It kind of is Orihime. He's my best friend and you're my sister."

I stared at him unsure of what to say.

He nodded towards the door.

"He's waiting for you. You better hurry."

I left without saying anything.

I didn't realize how much this was affecting the people around me.

I sighed.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do…"

_You could always listen to him…_

_I'm scared to hear what he has to say…_

_So are you just gonna run away then..._

My head from thinking so much.

I stood in front of the library doors for a few minutes before walking in.

* * *

><p>I was sitting at a table in the library, waiting for Orihime.<p>

I knew I should be working, but I also knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate.

_She'll come. I know she will._

After being there for an hour showed up.

"Hey Ulquiorra."

She greeted me with a smile and sat down.

I smiled back at her.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to show."

She laughed.

"What? And stand up you up?"

She flinched.

I didn't know why.

"That made it sound like it was a date. Sorry. I know that it's not."

I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it Orihime."

She smiled at me gratefully.

"Thanks. So what all do we have left to do?"

She reached into her bag and pulled out a folder.

"What's that?"

She opened it and took out some paper.

"My summaries and notes for my half."

I was surprised.

"You were able to focus? I thought the book confused you?"

I was teasing her.

She laughed.

"You were right. Once I understood what they were saying it was an amazing story. Tragic though."

It was nice being able to talk to her normally.

I nodded.

"Most love stories from that time are. So I guess we just have to put our stuff together and write the report."

She nodded.

"We also have to pick a quote and explain its significance to the story."

I groaned.

"I forgot about that part. Do you have any ideas?"

She nodded.

"There are two that really stood out to me."

She looked through her notes.

"Why don't you read them and we'll decide which one."

She hodded.

"Okay. The first ones this:

'It is not in him to be loved like me: how can she love in him what he has not?'

And this is the other one.

'If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it.'

What do you think?"

I thought them over.

"I think the second one would be easier to explain. There's more to work with. Is that okay with you?"

She nodded.

"Yea I like that one too, let me grab a pen and I'll write down some ideas."

We both reached for a pen at the same time.

Our hands touched.

I was going to let mine linger but she jerked her hand away and hung her head.

She was trembling.

"Orihime? Is everything okay?"

I reached out for her but she flinched.

"No! I'm not okay Ulquiorra…"

It sounded like she was crying.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Why do you want to explain? I know you don't have any feelings for me. I don't need to hear you say it!"

_What?_

I was shocked into silence.

People in the library were staring at us.

"If you would just leave me alone I could probably get over you and we could go back to being friends! But you keep popping up in my life trying to fix this. You won't leave me alone. It makes me like you more! I can't stop thinking about you. It hurts Ulquiorra! It hurts so much!"

Her voice got louder the more she talked.

She stood up suddenly and ran out of the library.

_What the hell just happened!_

I let out a growl of frustration.

_This girl sure likes to run a lot!_

I got up and started chasing after her.

"Hey! Now yelling or running in the library!"

I didn't acknowledge the person.

I didn't wanna lose sight of Orihime.

It surprised me how fast she could run.

"Orihime wait!"

She looked over her shoulder… and started running faster.

"No! Leave me alone!"

I caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"I can't do tha... Fuck!"

She kicked me between my legs.

I grunted and doubled over in pain.

She wrenched her arm free and started running again.

I glared after her and forced myself to get up and run in spite of the pain.

She had slowed down; she probably figured I wouldn't chase after her after that.

I easily caught up and grabbed her around the waist.

"Ah! What the hell?"

She struggled and tried to break free.

I wouldn't let her.

"Let me go Ulquiorra!"

I held her tighter.

"I'm not letting you go Orihime! I just need you to listen to me!"

She started hitting at my arms.

"I already know what you're gonna say!"

I had had enough of this.

"You're wrong Orihime!"

She froze.

"What do you mean?"

She was trembling again.

I felt tears fall onto my arms.

I turned her around and hugged her.

She turned to stone in my embrace.

"What ever gave you the idea that I didn't like you?"

I buried my head into her shoulder.

"I don't just go around kissing people for the hell of it."

I pulled back to look at her.

She eyes were wide in shock.

I ran my thumb under her eyes, drying the tears.

She leaned into my touch and started crying some more.

I chuckled.

"You're supposed to be smiling, not crying."

She pushed against me.

"Shut up…"

I obeyed pulled her into a hug again. This time she returned it.

"You okay?"

She shook her head.

"You're an idiot."

I nodded.

"I know."

She gave a weak chuckle.

"I don't like idiots."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm an exception to that right?"

I waited for an answer.

"Maybe…"

I kissed her on the forehead.

"What now?"

She shrugged.

"I think this is where you ask me out."

I chuckled.

"Will you go out with me?"

The silence killed me.

"I'll have to think about it."

I froze and pulled away.

I had to look at her to see if she was serious.

She had a teasing look in her eyes.

I grinned at her.

"How much time do you think you'll need?"

She pondered.

"As long as it takes for you to kiss me."

She smiled up at me.

I chuckled and bent down to press my lips against hers.

I pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

It was better than I remembered it.

I could've stayed like that forever, but people whispering made me break the kiss and look around.

All the people on the street were staring at us and pointing.

Orihime was blushing.

I grabbed her hand and started running back to the library.

"Come on! We'll finish our project at your house."

She laughed as we ran no longer self conscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww so cute! Finally right?<strong>

**Whuthering Heights is my favorite book of all time.**

**I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you guys enjoy it too.**

**Now time to brain storm for the next chapter.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	11. It's Real

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> My heart was pounding so hard, I thought it might explode out f my chest.<p>

_Ulquiorra likes me?_

I couldn't believe how wrong I had been.

I felt like an idiot. If I had listened to him last week this whole thing could've been avoided.

I squeezed his hand.

He looked down and smiled at me.

We were walking back to my house to finish our project.

I wasn't sure if I'd be able to focus, but I didn't care.

I was with Ulquiorra. Nothing else mattered.

When we got to my house Sora wasn't there.

I had been alone with him countless times, but it felt different now.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm fine for now."

He didn't seem nervous. He was acting the same as always.

I nodded.

"Well then let's go upstairs and finish this project."

_In my room._

_Alone. With Ulquiorra. In my room._

My heart started beating faster.

I wasn't paying any attention and skipped a step going up the stair.

I reached too far and I lost my balance.

I started to fall backwards.

I braced myself for the impact, but it never came.

Instead gentle arms enveloped me.

Ulquiorra had caught me.

I opened my eyes in surprise. He was looking down at me with concern.

"Are you alright?"

I blushed and nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine. Thank you."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear. Anytime Orihime."

I felt stupid again.

It was so obvious that he had feelings for me.

Every little thing he had said or done had a deeper meaning to me now.

I reached up and gently touched his cheek.

He gaze softened.

"What is it?"

I searched his eyes before answering.

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra."

He looked confused.

"What for?"

I shrugged and walked into my room.

He followed me.

"For not noticing a long time ago. For not listening to you. For blowing this whole thing out of proportion. For making you wait. For everything."

I sat down on the edge of my bed and stared at him pleadingly.

He had every right to be mad at me.

I knew he wasn't.

He walked over to me and kneeled down.

He rested his chin on my knee and looked up at me.

I stared into his eyes and everything felt like it would be okay.

"I don't care about any of that Orihime. You don't have to be sorry. All I care about is that I'm able to be with you now."

I felt a tear run down my left cheek.

He reached up and wiped it away.

"I don't like seeing you cry. Especially when it's my fault."

I chuckled.

"But this is happy crying."

He grinned up at me.

"So if I don't cry I'm not happy?"

A few more tears escaped my eyes.

"I think I've cried enough for the both of us."

He smiled at me.

I heard the door open and close downstairs.

_Sora must be home._

I didn't think anything of it.

While we were walking back Ulquiorra told me that Sora was okay with us dating.

I jjust sat there staring at him.

Wanting to kiss him, but too shy to do so.

Suddenly my door slammed open.

"Orihime? I thought you were at the library?"

He looked between me and Ulquiorra before glaring at him.

"Dude, what'd I say about making her cry?"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes.

I giggled.

Sora looked confused.

"What's so funny?"

Ulquiorra jerked his head at me.

"According to her they are happy tears."

Sora looked at me for confirmation.

I nodded.

"Yes. I'm very happy."

Ulquiorra grabbed my hand and squeezed.

I squeezed his in return and smiled at him.

Sora looked between us and understanding filled his eyes.

"So you two are… finally! I'm gonna go call some people. As you were."

With that he shut the door behind him.

"Who exactly is he calling?"

Ulquiorra shrugged his shoulders.

"If it's Sora, probably the whole school."

I shook my head.

"I don't think anyone really cares."

He chuckled.

"You mean you haven't heard all the gossip about us?"

I was shocked.

"What gossip?"

He got up and sat on the bed beside me.

"Well since my first day people have been wondering what our relationship was. Your friend Rukia can't keep her mouth shut so everyone knew I liked you and that I struck out. That's all anyone has talked about these few days."

I had no idea.

"I don't really pay attention to gossip. I haven't heard any of that."

He nodded.

"I figured as much."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

He cleared his throat.

"And I quote, 'I know you don't have any feelings for me. I don't need to hear you say it!' If you listened to gossip you would've known I had feelings for you."

I blushed.

"I'm sorry."

He rolled his eyes and poked me in the side.

"Stop apologizing. Do I seem mad to you?"

I laughed.

"Okay, okay."

I looked at the folders on my floor and sighed.

"We really have to finish this project."

He nodded.

"Unfortunately."

I slid to the ground and started pulling out papers.

"Come on. The sooner we get started, the sooner we can finish."

He chuckled and slid down beside me.

"I guess you're right."

After working for a while, our phones started going off at exactly the same time.

I picked my phone up to read the message, but before I had the chance my phone started going off again.

It just kept going off. I had received 15 messages before I had a chance to read them.

"What the hell is going on?"

They all were asking me if I was really going out with Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra looked over my shoulder.

"Yepp. Same thing for me. Told you everybody was curious."

My phone started going off some more.

"Yea, but isn't this a little extreme? I feel like celebrity couple or something."

He chuckled.

"Almost, but not quite."

I read some more of the messages. Most sounded disbelieving.

"They have a right to be shocked though."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why's that?"

I looked over at my mirror.

"Look at you, then look at me. We don't match. They probably expect you to be with someone beautiful instead of average like me."

He pushed a piece of stray hair behind my ear.

"You are beautiful Orihime."

I blushed.

"But that's not why I like you. That's only a small part of it."

He looked embarrassed and reluctant to continue.

"You're kind and gentle. You're independent, but you don't hesitate to ask someone for help. You listen to people. Not because you feel like you have to but because you actually care. You don't let people's opinions sway you. You're open and honest. With just one smile you make me feel important."

My face got redder and redder the more he talked.

I had never heard anyone talk about me like that.

I hid my face in my hands.

_So embarrassing!_

He tried to pull my hands away.

"No! Don't look at me…"

He stopped pulling but he didn't take his hands away.

"Why not?"

I shook my head.

"I don't want you to see my face. I'm too embarrassed."

He chuckled and started pulling at my hands again.

I gave in and let him.

He smiled at me.

"Why are you embarrassed?"

My wrists felt so warm where he was holding them.

"Cause of everything you just said to me. I can't believe it."

He leaned forward and kissed me on my forehead.

I didn't think it was possible for me to blush much.

"It's all true."

I couldn't take anymore. I pulled away from him.

He looked hurt so I smiled at him.

"We're never going to get this done at this rate."

He grimaced at the papers on the floor and then grinned at me.

"You're too distracting."

I laughed.

"There's nothing I can do about that."

He laughed with me and we set to work.

We finally finished around 9.

We both let out a deep breath when our paper was finished printing.

Ulquiorra collapsed onto the ground.

"I'm so exhausted!"

I giggled.

"At least we're finished."

He held his arms out for me.

"Come over here."

Stood up and walked over to him.

He took my hand and pulled me to the floor.

He pulled me against him so my back was to his chest and he put his arms around my waist.

He rested his chin on my shoulder and I leaned my head against his.

"If I wake up tomorrow and find out this was all a dream I might have to hurt someone…"

He chuckled.

"I've never thought of you as a violent person."

I shrugged.

"I'm not, but I'd be really pissed if this wasn't real."

He kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes at the touch.

"It's real Orihime."

I turned my head to look at him.

_He's so close…_

He started to lean in and I closed my eyes.

His phone went off.

"Dammit!"

He grabbed his phone and rolled his eyes.

"It's my mom. She probably wants to know when I'll be home."

He pressed ignore.

I giggled.

"Why didn't you answer?"

He leaned in again.

"There's something I'd rather be doing."

I smiled and leaned in to meet him half way.

Just as our lips were about to touch, Sora came running in.

"Ulquiorra, your mom just called. Said she wants you to come home."

I could see anger rolling in Ulquiorra's eyes.

I suppressed a laugh.

"Dude! You have the worst timing ever!"

Sora looked between us.

"Did I interrupt something? Sorry. Continue."

He stood there waiting.

I blushed.

Ulquiorra grabbed my hand.

"Come on Orihime."

He started leading me out of my room.

He stopped and glared at Sora.

"You stay here!"

This time I really did laugh.

Sora rolled his eyes and went to his room.

Ulquiorra stopped in front of the front door.

He stood there staring at me.

He looked troubled.

"What is it?"

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I want to kiss you but I don—"

I stood on my tip toes and silenced him with a kiss.

I pulled away and smiled at him.

He looked dazed and grinned back at me.

I giggled.

"Good night Ulquiorra."

He fumbled with the door knob.

"G'night Orihime."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not that great of a chapter. Sorry about that.<strong>

**I went horse back riding and didn't have alot of time to spend on this, but I promised a chapter a day so I had to get it done and uploaded.**

**So now I have a question for you guys.**

**Would you like a few happy chapters, or should I jump right into what I have planned?**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	12. Bowling

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe how okay I am with this."<p>

We were walking to school. Sora was walking ahead of me and Orihime.

He looked back at us.

"You'd think that seeing you two holding hands would totally creep me out, but it doesn't. I'm just glad you're with someone I trust Orihime."

Orihime rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to convince us Sora."

I chuckled and grinned at Orihime.

"Just let him talk. He's not even paying attention to what we're saying."

He hadn't reacted to anything we had said in the last five minutes.

"I mean, what if you had gone out with some guy I didn't know. I'd never be able to be as calm as this."

Orihime sighed.

"I don't think he'll ever stop if we don't stop him now."

I squeezed her hand.

"It'll be okay. Everyone already knows he's an idiot."

She giggled.

Sora continued ranting the rest of the way to school.

Once we got onto the grounds, everyone started staring.

I had expected this.

"Is it just me, or is everyone staring?"

I chuckled and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. People will get used to it."

She leaned into me and I grinned.

"I hope so. I don't like being the center of attention."

We walked into class and Rukia was standing there, glaring at us.

Orihime smiled.

"Good morning Rukia."

Rukia kept glaring.

"Hmph."

Orihime faltered.

"What's wrong?"

Orihime stepped out from arm and walked over to Rukia.

I followed her.

"I thought we were best friends Orihime?"

Orihime looked confused.

"We are. Why would you ask that?"

I knew what was coming next.

"Then how come I had find out that my _best friend_ was finally going out with Ulquiorra through a forwarding text?"

Orihime frowned.

"I meant to call you but I got distracted."

Rukia shot a glare at me.

"I'm sorry Rukia."

Orihime looked really upset. I didn't like it.

"Hey Rukia, leave her alone. If you want to blame someone blame me."

Rukia glared at me.

"You make her cry and I will break every bone in your body, castrate you, and gauge your eyes out."

I didn't doubt a word she said.

"Got it. No tears."

She smiled, turned to Orihime and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you!"

Orihime smiled and hugged her back.

Sora came running.

Rukia raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing here?"

He brushed her off.

"Orihime, Ulquiorra, Rukia and Ichigo. We're going bowling tonight."

* * *

><p>"Strike!"<p>

The pins fell to the ground in a clatter.

Ulquiorra looked very pleased with himself.

Sora looked at him in disbelief.

"That's your fifth strike in. Orihime let's trade partners."

I rolled my eyes.

Rukia flicked him on the forehead.

"You're the one who came up with bowling Sora. Don't be a sore loser just cause your girlfriend couldn't make it."

Sora glared at Rukia.

"It does put me at a disadvantage though."

Ichigo shrugged.

"Not really. Ulquiorra's great at it. Me and you are decent and the girls suck. The odds are pretty much fair."

Rukia rounded on Ichigo.

"What do I suck at exactly Ichigo?"

He avoided her eyes.

"Nothing babe. Nothing at all."

She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"That's my guy. Orihime, it's your turn."

I got up reluctantly.

Ichigo was right. I sucked at bowling.

Ulquiorra winked at me.

"Don't worry about it. Just have fun."

I smiled and rolled the ball.

I only knocked down two pins.

I sighed and waited for my ball to come back so I could roll again.

"Aim for the middle of the lane Orihime. You've gotta help your boy out a little bit."

I gritted my teeth.

"Shut up Sora!"

They all chuckled as I rolled again.

This time the ball went into the gutter.

I walked over to Ulquiorra with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry that I suck."

He grinned and bent down to kiss me.

"It's fine. You're cute when you concentrate so hard."

I blushed.

"Eww! Gross! Get a room!"

I glared at my friends.

They had taken to doing that whenever he showed me any affection in front of them.

Ulquiorra chuckled and pulled me against him.

"I can't help myself though. She's irresistible."

I blushed again.

"Double gross!"

I laughed and stuck my tongue out at them.

"Don't be jealous."

Rukia scoffed and clung to Ichigo's arm.

"Why would I be jealous?"

Me and her laughed.

Sora was sulking.

"I hate being the 5th wheel."

Ulquiorra clapped him on the shoulder.

"Well it's your turn Mr. 5th wheel so get goin."

Sora rolled his eyes and grabbed a ball.

It was his first strike.

"Yes! Aren't I awesome? Bow down before me."

Everyone laughed.

"We'll bow down once you get more strikes than Ulquiorra's got."

Sora glared at Rukia.

"Shut up shortie. It's your turn. It's the last round so don't screw up."

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't make me throw a ball at you. You know I would."

She got a gutter both times. She was pissed.

"This is why I hate bowling!"

Sora was cracking up.

"You're worse than Orihime! I didn't think it was possible."

Rukia pouted.

Ichigo hugged her from behind, and she blushed.

"Don't listen to him. It's just a game."

I caught Rukia's eye and smiled at her.

Sora pulled them apart.

"Come on! We've got a game to finish."

* * *

><p>"I still say you cheated Ulquiorra."<p>

We were walking home from bowling.

I rolled my eyes at Sora.

"I can't help that I'm good at bowling. Why don't you choose something your good at next time?"

Rukia chuckled.

"But he's not good at anything. Right Orihime?"

She giggled.

"He's good at being an annoying brother."

I chuckled.

"I think I should be able to choose what we do next time seeing as how I won."

Ichigo nodded.

"That sounds fair. So what do you wanna do next time?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't care. What would you like to do Orihime?"

Sora pouted.

"That's not fair. You're supposed to choose."

I chuckled.

"But since Orihime was my partner she should have a say in my decision. So what would you like to do?"

She thought about it for a minute.

"I like karaoke."

I was surprised.

"Can you sing?"

She blushed.

"Kinda. I'm not that good."

Rukia poked her in the side.

"Quit being modest. She's got a good voice."

Rukia and Ichigo turned off onto Rukia's street, and Sora headed to his girlfriends house.

"We're alone."

I bent down to kiss her.

All of a sudden, someone came running down the street and ran into Orihime, causing her to fall to the ground.

I bent down to help her up.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"Yea, I just scraped my hands a little bit."

I looked back at the guy. He had stopped at the corner.

"Hey, I think you should apologize to my girlfriend."

He ignored me.

Orihime grabbed at my arm.

"Don't worry about it Ulquiorra."

I ignored her.

"Hey asshole. Did you hear me?"

He turned to face me.

I noticed bright blue hair under his hood.

"Cheh. Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

_Cocky bastard._

"You knocked my girlfriend to the ground. I want you to apologize."

He looked over Orihime.

"She seems fine to me, and I don't hear her begging for an apology."

I hated the way he looked at her.

"Do you want me to apologize love? You boyfriend seems set on it."

I growled when he called her 'love.'

Orihime looked between the two of us nervously.

"I think you should apologize. It's the polite thing to do."

He nodded, stepped up to her and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I am truly sorry, beautiful. Forgive me?"

Orihime blushed and nodded.

I smacked his hand away from her.

"Get your hands off of her!"

I put my arm around her and pulled her towards me.

The blue haired guy chuckled.

"Touchy, touchy. You better keep a good hold on your girl. Someone might… snatch her away."

He walked off.

I glared after him.

"Fucking asshole!"

Orihime put her hand to my chest and kissed my cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere Ulquiorra. You don't have anything to worry about."

I instantly relaxed.

"Let's get you home. It's starting to get cold."

All the way back to her house I couldn't get that guy out of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>So you all know who this new character is, and if you don't I'm seriously going to question you.<strong>

**I thought he'd piss Ulquiorra off the most and I enjoy writing him.**

**Sorry it's so short but I wanted to leave you guys wanting more.**

**So let's see where things go shall we?**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	13. New Kid

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"Why do I miss all the interesting stuff?"<p>

I rolled my eyes.

"I guess it's just your bad luck Rukia."

She laughed.

"So Ulquiorra got jealous?"

I considered my answer.

"I wouldn't say jealous exactly. It looked like he was ready to rip the guys head off."

I had never seen Ulquiorra look so mad besides the night he saved me.

"What was the other guy like?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"He had his hood up so I didn't really get a good look at him. He was over confident, cocky. The way he looked at me made me think of a wild animal. It was frightening. I couldn't think straight. I wanted to tell the guy off but I couldn't."

I felt frozen when he locked eyes with me and apologized.

"He sounds hot. He said he'd snatch you away?"

I shook my head.

"Not in so many words. He told Ulquiorra to keep a good hold on me or someone might snatch me away."

Rukia sighed.

"It's always good to have options I guess."

I grimaced.

"I don't need or want options. I've got Ulquiorra."

She laughed.

"I know Orihime."

I looked at the time and groaned.

"It's late. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

I hung up and sent Ulquiorra a good night text before rolling over and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>I didn't know why that asshole had gotten so under my skin.<p>

Thinking about him made me want to punch something.

I was lost in thought.

We were talking, waiting for class to start.

I felt Orihime squeeze my hand. I returned the gesture.

_Who the hell did that guy think he was?_

"Ulquiorra?"

I snapped out of my reverie.

I hadn't been paying attention to what she was saying.

"Sorry. What?"

She gave me an inquiring look.

"Is everything okay?"

She looked worried and I felt bad.

I grinned at her.

"I'm fine Orihime."

She didn't grin back.

"Are you sure? You seem distracted."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I'm still bothered by that asshole from last night."

She rolled her eyes.

"Is that all? Don't let it get to you. It's not like we'll ever see him again."

She had a point.

The bell rang.

She pecked me on the cheek before taking her seat.

I smiled and sat down.

The teacher strolled in and started class.

"Before we start class, I have an announcement to make. We have a new student. Come on in Mr. Jeagerjaques."

I didn't really think anything of it until I saw bright blue out of the corner of my eye.

_It couldn't be._

I looked over and groaned.

_It is…_

I looked over at Orihime. She didn't seem to recognize him.

I hoped that he wouldn't recognize us.

No such luck.

His face split into a smile when he saw Orihime, and he threw a smug look my way.

I clenched my fists.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques, why don't you introduce yourself."

The new guy cleared his throat.

"My names Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I just moved here a few days ago. If you know what's good for you, don't shorten my name so it's easier to say. If you don't like it don't bother saying it at all."

Everyone eyed him wearily.

Everything about him said 'don't mess with me.'

The teacher cleared his throat.

"Well why don't you find an empty seat and we'll get started."

There were three empty desks throughout the classroom.

He didn't head for any of them.

He walked up to mine instead.

"I want your seat; I wanna sit next to your girl."

I glared at him and Orihime looked at him wearily.

"You can't have my seat. Find a different one."

He didn't seem fazed; he turned to Orihime.

"Don't you wanna sit next to me love? I'm a lot better than you boyfriend."

Orihime glared at him, which took him by surprise.

It took me by surprise too, but I was glad.

"One, don't call me love or any other pet name. Two, no, I don't want to sit next to you. Three, you're not better than Ulquiorra. Four, stay away from me."

She turned away from him and faced the front of the classroom.

I couldn't deny how good it felt to hear her say all that.

Everyone in the class started whispering.

He pulled his face into a scowl, and then his face twisted into a smile.

He grabbed a strand of her hair and let it fall through his fingers.

"I think I'm gonna make you mine."

My blood began to boil.

Orihime jerked away from him.

"Don't waste your time!"

He chuckled and made his way to an empty desk.

If we weren't in the middle of class I'm might have attacked him.

Orihime looked at me nervously.

I tried to smile at her but I couldn't bring my face to cooperate.

_Damn blue haired bastard!_

* * *

><p><em>Cocky, egotistical, womanizing asshole!<em>

Everything about that guy made my skin crawl.

When I first saw him I didn't realize who he was, but when he started talking I made the connection.

It was the guy from last night.

I didn't know why he had taken such an interest in me, but I didn't like it.

I felt his eyes on my back up till lunch.

When the bell rang I breathed a sigh of relief.

I was glad to be able to escape his gaze.

Rukia hopped up.

"What do you think of the new hottie?"

Me and Ulquiorra grimaced at the same time.

She looked between us in confusion.

"What's your guys' problem?"

I scoffed.

"He's the asshole from last night."

Rukia's eyes bugged.

"So he was serious about snatching you away?"

I narrowed my eyes.

Before I could respond Ulquiorra slammed his fist down onto his desk, making me and Rukia jump.

"That bastard isn't 'snatching' you away from me!"

My gaze softened and I wrapped my arms around him.

He felt rigid, and his body was trembling.

He returned my embrace and buried his face into my hair.

"We're gonna head to lunch. Catch you guys later."

Rukia and Ichigo left us alone.

I was grateful.

"Hey, calm down Ulquiorra. Everything's okay."

I made my voice soft and reassuring.

I pulled back to examine his face.

He looked troubled and concerned.

"I hate him. He wants you and I hate him for it."

I reached my hand up and cupped his cheek.

"He can want me all he wants, it won't matter. You're the one I want."

I smiled at him.

He smiled back and pulled me to him.

I melted into the kiss, trying to convey my feelings for him.

When he slid his tongue into my mouth it took me by surprise but I accepted the invasion.

"My, my. What a touching scene. You know, I think the school frowns upon PDA."

We broke apart when we heard that voice.

I glared at Grimmjow, wishing he would just disappear.

"What do you want?"

His eyes widened in false hurt.

"I don't believe I deserve your hostility Orihime. We've just met after all."

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know her name?"

Grimmjow laughed.

"Down boy. I just asked a few people in the cafeteria. You're Ulquiorra and apparently you two just recently got together. Probably won't break a sweat splitting you two up. Then I'll have you all to myself love."

I clung tighter to Ulquiorra.

"That's not going to happen."

Ulquiorra wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Stay the hell away from her."

He ignored Ulquiorra and looked at me.

"You sound so sure. See, people are very easy to manipulate, and I'm quite good at it."

I glared at him.

"Go crawl into a ditch asshole."

They both looked at me in shock.

I grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and dragged him past Grimmjow and out of the classroom.

I stopped before turning the corner and looked back at Grimmjow.

"I want nothing to do with you."

I started walking again.

I heard his voice drift down the hallway.

"You say that no sweetheart, but just wait."

I gripped Ulquiorra's hand harder and started walking faster; wanting to escape Grimmjow's words.

* * *

><p><strong>Heehee! I'm going to have so much fun with this!<strong>

**I'm evil aren't I?**

**Grimmjow's cockiness, Ulquiorra's jealousy, and Orihime getting pissy all going on at once?**

**It's so great.**

**Let's see where this goes.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	14. Psycho Stalker

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> "Ah! I hate that guy!"<p>

The more she ranted, the tighter she squeezed my hand as we walked to the cafeteria.

"I can't believe I said all that! It's not like me at all."

I stopped walking and hugged her from behind.

"Calm down babe. You had every right to say all that."

She bought her hands up and gripped my arms.

"He doesn't even know me Ulquiorra. There are plenty of girls he can mess with. Why me?"

I kissed her hair and waited for her to stop shaking before answering.

"I'm not sure. You're too appealing for your own good. The fact that you're not going along with it might be part of it too. He might see it as a challenge. Who knows what he's thinking Orihime."

She turned around and buried her head in my chest.

"I don't like it. Whenever he looks at me, I feel like a piece of meat."

I rubbed her back

"I don't like it either babe. Let's try and forget it. How bout we go see a movie tonight?"

She pulled back and nodded.

"I'd like that."

I smiled at her and tucked some hair behind her hair.

"Lunch is almost over. Aren't you hungry?"

She shook her head.

"Not really."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's a first. You love to eat."

She laughed and I smiled at the sound.

"I'll eat when I get home. By the time we get there the bell will ring, so there's no point."

I nodded and jerked my head down the hall.

"Let's go back to class then."

She hesitated.

"Make sure he's gone first."

I sighed.

I liked that she obviously didn't like that Grimmjow guy, but I also hated how much of an effect he had on her.

"Alright. I'll be right back."

I jogged over to the classroom.

When I saw that it was empty I called for Orihime.

When she came around the corner she looked apologetic.

"Ulquiorra I'm so—"

I held a finger to her lips.

"I don't want to hear you apologize unless you actually do something wrong. Okay?"

She blinked in understanding and kissed my finger.

"Okay Ulquiorra."

"Eww! Puke fest!"

She giggled when she heard Rukia's voice and turned around.

"What are you doing here? Lunch isn't over yet."

She was holding hands with Ichigo.

"We were worried about you and that Grimm something or other person kept bugging us about you."

Orihime frowned when Rukia mentioned him.

"Just ignore him. He'll give up eventually."

Rukia scrutinized me.

"Are you sure about that? He seems pretty determined."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't care how determined he is. If he doesn't lay off I'll just kick his ass."

I thought that might reassure Orihime, but she grabbed my arm and shook her head frantically.

"You can't do that Ulquiorra. You'll just get in trouble and it won't solve anything."

Rukia laughed.

"And you hate violence Orihime."

Orihime chewed her lip.

"It's bad and you don't get anything out of it."

I laughed at her comment.

"Alright, no violence."

She smiled at me.

The bell rang, ending lunch.

The four of us walked into the classroom and took our seats.

"So, fall breaks next week and I think we should get a group together and go camping."

I raise my eyebrow at Rukia.

"Camping?"

She nodded.

"Ichigo's all for it, arntcha hun?"

He nodded his head.

"I think it'd be fun."

I looked at Orihime.

"Do you wanna go?"

Her eyes were shining.

"I've never gone camping before. It sounds fun."

I wasn't sure if she'd be up for it.

"Sleeping in tents, on the groud. No electricity, bugs."

Rukia's jaw dropped.

"You're insane to think I'd ever do that. We're going to Ichigo's families cabin up by the lake."

I rolled my eyes.

"That's not technically camping."

Rukia chuckled.

"Yea, but my version of camping allows hot water, electricity, and no bugs."

I laughed.

"Okay, we'll go. Who alls going?"

Rukia shrugged.

"The four of us. I invited Sora and his girlfriend at lunch. There are four bedrooms so two more people can go if they wanted."

I narrowed my eyes.

"So it's an open invitation? Who all knows about this?"

She thought about it.

"I'm not sure. I talked about it a lot at lunch. Why?"

People started filing into the classroom and I glared at a certain blue haired jerk.

"As long as he doesn't show up, I don't care who goes."

Rukia rolled his eyes.

"I know I didn't tell him about it. He won't be going. I promise."

* * *

><p><em>Camping huh?<em>

_I might just have to crash their little get together._

* * *

><p>"Alright. Everyone settle down. Before we start class, I'm going to pass out the ballots to nominate Homecoming King and Queen. It's anonymous, so feel free to be selfish and nominate yourself."<p>

The guys groaned and the girls' squealed in delight.

I looked down at the piece of paper.

I immediately wrote Ulquiorra down for King, but I wasn't sure who to put for Queen.

I would feel bad if I wrote my name, but if I didn't want another girl to be with him.

I sighed and jotted my name down even though I had no desire to be Homecoming Queen.

"When you're done, pass up your ballots with last night's homework and open your books to the next chapter."

In the chaos of people passing up their papers, Ulquiorra leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I voted for us, I hope you can be my queen."

I blushed and giggled.

_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad…_

* * *

><p>"Do you wanna stop and get something to eat before you go home? You never ate lunch."<p>

My stomach growled and I laughed.

"Yea that'd be nice."

Ulquiorra grinned at me.

"What would you like?"

We passed a candy store and I smiled.

"Sour Patch Kids!"

He laughed and shook his head.

"How about you eat some real food? You can have candy at the movies tonight."

I pouted and he leaned down and pecked me on the lips.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I want pizza."

He nodded.

"Okay. I'll run in here real quick."

I smiled as I watched him run inside the pizza parlor.

He took such good care of me and made me feel special.

I felt like I didn't have to worry about anything when I was with him.

When he came back out with our pizza I hugged him.

"Thank you Ulquiorra!"

He chuckled and handled me my slice.

"You're welcome? It's just pizza."

I giggled.

"I know, but I was really hungry."

I practically inhaled my piece.

He laughed at me and I felt embarrassed.

My stomach growled. I was still hungry.

_I'll make a sandwich when I get home._

I think he heard my stomach because he offered me his piece.

"Here, have mine too."

I blushed and shook my head.

"No, that's yours. I'll eat something when I get home."

He placed his plate in my hand.

I had no choice but to hold it or it would fall.

"I'm not that hungry. Eat it."

I nodded and started eating it slowly.

He laughed.

"Don't be self conscious Orihime. If I wasn't out off by your eating before, I'm not gonna be put off by it now."

I chuckled.

"But I look like pig when I eat like that."

He laughed.

"Yes, but a very cute pig."

I blushed.

"Well aren't you two just overly sickening?"

Hearing the voice made me jump.

Ulquiorra turned around and glared at Grimmjow.

"Did you follow us?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"You, no. Her, yes. I was hoping to catch her on her own, but apparently you don't leave her side. Is he over bearing sweetheart?"

My skin crawled when he addressed.

"No, I want him to always be with me."

I clung to Ulquiorra's jacket, and he rubbed my arm in a comforting manner.

It helped; I instantly relaxed.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes when he saw the contact.

"Orihime, would you mind if I had a few words with you?"

I glared at him.

"Yes, I would. Come on Ulquiorra let's go."

Ulquiorra didn't move, I looked at him nervously.

"What do you want to talk about with her?"

Grimmjow chuckled and leered at me.

"Well what I have in mind wouldn't allow us to actually speak."

I tensed up at his words. Ulquiorra clenched his fist.

"Bastard!"

Grimmjow laughed and started to say something, but he doubled over in pain.

Me and Ulquiorra looked at each other in confusion.

"Leave Orihime alone, psycho stalker."

My ears perked up in surprise when I heard Rukia's voice.

Apparently she had kicked him in the back.

He glared at her.

"Bitch…"

Rukia laughed and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Oh, don't flatter me. Ulquiorra, get her out of here."

He nodded and pulled me away.

I looked over my shoulder and grinned when I saw Rukia telling Grimmjow off.

* * *

><p><strong>So I was pretty much setting up future chapters here.<strong>

**That's why not alot happened.**

**I'm probably gonna drag this whole thing out so bare with me.**

**I'm really glad that people are liking my story.**

**I love your support and comments.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	15. Turn of Events

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> "We're leaving!"<p>

Me and Sora grabbed our bags and headed down the stairs.

"Watch over her Sora. Take care Orihime."

I turned around and smiled at my mom.

"I'll be fine Mom."

She looked uncertain.

"But you're staying there for a week. With boys."

Sora chuckled.

"Nothing will happen Mom. I'll make sure of that."

Mom nibbled at her lip.

"I'm just not used to the fact that you're dating Ulquiorra. He's a sweet boy though."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm still here, and I'm going to be sharing a room with Rukia. We have to go or we're going to miss our bus."

Mom waved us off as we headed to the bus station.

I had been looking forward to our camping trip all week.

It was going to be so much fun!

Sora wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You're lie was so believable Sis. When'd you get so good at lying?"

I was confused.

"What are you talking about? I didn't lie about anything."

He stared at me.

"You didn't know?"

I was getting irritated.

"Know what?"

He laughed.

"You're not sharing a room with Rukia."

I cocked my head.

"Then am I rooming with Mizuho?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Why would you room with my girlfriend? I'm rooming with her, and Rukia's rooming with Ichigo."

I froze.

"So that leaves me with…"

My mind was whirling.

It had never crossed my mind to be nervous about this trip, but suddenly I was.

"Ulquiorra! We're over here."

My head snapped up when Sora said his name.

We had arrived at the bus station, and Ulquiorra was looking around for us.

When he saw us he smiled and headed our way.

He winked at me.

"Good morning Orihime. Ready for this week?"

I blushed.

_What if he expects us to..._

"G-good morning-ng Ulquiorra."

He looked at me strange.

"Is everything okay?"

I nodded and avoided looking him in the eye.

"There they are Ichigo."

I heard Rukia's voice moving through the crowd.

_I have to talk to her._

"I'm gonna go over there and wait for Mizuho. The bus leaves in 10 minutes right?"

We all nodded and boarded the bus.

I had never realized how little room there was on a bus.

I felt so close to Ulquiorra.

Normally I wouldn't have minded, but with certain things on my mind I was hyper aware.

"Did you get enough sleep last night babe?"

I jumped when I heard his voice and my answer came out as a squeak.

"Yes!"

He gave me a worried expression.

"Are you okay Orihime?"

I mentally shook myself.

I was being silly and causing him to worry.

"Yea, I'm fine. How long's the drive?"

He looked at a piece of paper.

"2 hours."

I slumped into my seat and groaned.

"That just sounds great."

My voice was ladened with sarcasm.

He chuckled.

"What? You don't want to sit next to me for 2 hours? That hurts."

He put on a pitiful expression.

I laughed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"That's the only good part about it."

He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

_There. Back to way things always are. I have nothing to worry about._

A few minutes later, Sora and his girlfriend boarded the bus and we departed.

I pulled out my phone and sent Rukia a text.

**Why didn't you tell me we were sharing rooms with the guys?**

She looked back and raised an eyebrow at me

When she saw my expression she laughed.

**I'm sorry. It didn't cross my mind. Don't worry.**

"What's she sorry about?"

I jumped when Ulquiorra spoke.

The way we were sitting he could easily read my message.

I ignored his question.

"Did you know that we're going to be sharing a room?"

I felt my cheeks heat up as I said it.

His eyes widened in astonishment, which made me feel relieved.

"No. I thought I'd be rooming with Sora or Ichigo."

I nodded.

"I just found out today too."

He chuckled.

"I'm sure Sora's happy about the sleeping arrangements."

That put an image in my head I had never wanted to see.

"Eww, gross. My innocent mind."

After an hour of driving I yawned.

"Tired?"

I snuggled into his chest.

"Hmm. Waking up at 5 does that to you."

He threw his jacket over me like a blanket.

"Get some sleep. I'll wake you when we get there."

He kissed my hair and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I was fascinated by Orihime's sleeping face.<p>

She looked like a child instead of a 16 year old.

Rukia leaned over the seat in front of us.

"How long she's been out?"

I looked at my watch.

"About 20 minutes. So were you planning on informing us we were sharing a room when we got there or when we decided to go to bed?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You two are the only ones that care. It's not like anyone's going to force you two to have sex."

I blanched.

"Who said anything about sex?"

She rolled her eyes.

"That's kinda the whole point of this trip. So we can be alone with without having to worry about parents and stuff."

I sighed.

"I'm pretty sure that didn't even cross Orihime's mind Rukia."

She chuckled.

"Yea, well Orihime's kinda naïve. I would be shocked if her mind went there without outside help. What about you?"

I really didn't wanna talk about this with her.

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't cross my mind, but hell. We've only been dating for a month. It's way too soon, and I'd hate to push her before she's ready. I don't want her to regret being with me."

Rukia looked at me, pondering.

"You know she's a virgin right?"

It took me off guard how bluntly she said it.

"No, I wasn't aware of that little detail. Now I'm even more reluctant to push her."

Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"You're not though, are you?"

I groaned.

"Why am I even talking about this with you?"

She glared at me.

"Because I'm Orihime's best friend, and I'm looking out for her."

I avoided her eyes.

"No. I'm not a virgin."

She nodded her head.

"I didn't think so. How many?"

I gawked at her.

"What?"

I she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm asking you how many girls you've slept with. I need to know this stuff."

She looked on the verge of snapping so I answered.

"There was just the one girl. That's it."

I looked at me, probably trying to tell if I was lying or not.

I guess I passed.

"So you slept with her, dumped her and broke her heart."

I was really tired of people making that assumption.

"Yes, I dumped her, but only because she was too jealous and possessive. I tried to deal with it, but when she attacked my lab partner I broke up with her. She was crazy."

It gave me a headache just thinking about it.

"This happened in Europe?"

I nodded.

"Does Orihime know about it?"

I shook my head.

"It's never come up, and I'm not sure how to bring it up."

The bus came to a stop and she got up.

"Make sure she knows before you two do anything."

* * *

><p>My body started shaking.<p>

I squeezed my eyes together and moved my head to get comfortable again.

"It's time to wake up sleeping beauty. We're here."

I ignored the familiar voice.

"Five more minutes."

I heard him chuckle.

"We have to get off the bus Orihime."

I was really comfortable and I was never in a good mood when I just woke up.

"Carry me then."

I didn't expect him to actually do it, so when I felt myself being raise into the air my eyes flew open in surprise and I wrapped my arms around Ulquiorra's neck.

I looked at him incredulously.

"Are you crazy?"

He laughed.

"Only about you. You're the one who didn't wanna move."

I heard the others whispering and laughing at us.

I blushed and grumbled under my breath.

"I'm up now. I can walk."

He shook his head.

"It's not that far. I don't mind carrying you."

I sighed.

"Aren't I heavy?"

He adjusted me in his arms.

"Not at all. Which directions the cabin Ichigo?"

He looked over his shoulder and waited for an answer.

"Just over that hill."

I felt really warm in Ulquiorra's arms.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and shut my eyes.

He chuckled.

"Don't fall asleep again."

I smiled.

"I won't."

We walked a little bit more and then Ulquiorra stopped.

"Here we are."

I opened my eyes and took in the scenery.

Ulquiorra set me on my feet.

"This is amazing Ichigo! It's so pretty here."

Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged.

"Even prettier now that you're here love."

We all turned to face the unexpected guest.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no. The week is not going to go as planned now that Grimmjow's here.<strong>

**I made Sora's girlfriend asano's sister, just because I needed to decide a character for her and I didn't like any of the other girls with him.**

**Other than that I don't really have much else to say.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	16. To the Store

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its characterse do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> "Even prettier now that you're here love."<p>

My skin crawled when I heard that voice.

We all turned to face our unexpected visitor.

Grimmjow was sitting on the porch of the cabin, waiting for us.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

I clung to his arm so he wouldn't do anything. He was shaking with anger.

"You're the new kid right? I didn't know you were coming."

Sora waved at him and smiled.

I groaned at the idiocy of my brother.

"Sora, you're an idiot!"

Rukia hit him on the head.

"Ow! What the hell Rukia?"

Mizuho rolled her eyes. I had told her what was going on with Grimmjow a few days ago.

I didn't tell Sora because I didn't want him doing anything stupid.

"That jackass is after your sister idiot, and you just welcomed him with open arms!"

He looked confused and Mizuho started to explain.

Meanwhile, Rukia rounded on Grimmjow.

"What the hell are you doing here anyways? You weren't invited."

He stepped off the porch and walked over to us; his eyes were on me the whole time.

I gulped and clung tighter to Ulquiorra's arm.

"Lots of people were talking about your group going camping. According to them it was an open invitation for the class."

Rukia scoffed.

"Yea, well that was before you came along and started bothering Orihime."

He chuckled.

"Well I'm stuck here. There are no more buses until you guys leave remember?"

Sora scrutinized Grimmjow, but didn't say anything.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements? I vote I room with beautiful over here. It gets cold at night. We don't want her to freeze. I'll be sure to keep you warm love."

He licked his lips as he said it. I had had enough of his nonsense.

"As if! You can sleep outside!"

Grimmjow looked amused. Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"He'd probably die if he did Orihime."

I glared at him and grumbled.

"No big loss…"

Ulquiorra looked conflicted.

"I guess we have no choice but to let you stay, but you make one wrong move and I will kill you."

The look in his eyes left me with little doubt.

Grimmjow laughed and I snapped my attention back to him.

"I would love to see you try."

Ulquiorra took a step forward but I stopped him.

"Please don't Ulquiorra! He's not worth it."

He looked down at me and I threw him a pleading look.

His expression softened and I relaxed.

"Come on guys. Let's get inside."

We grabbed our bags and started walking up the path to the cabin.

When I passed him, Grimmjow grabbed my arm.

Before I had a chance to react, Ulquiorra grabbed him by the throat.

"Keep your hands off of her!"

It came out as a guttural growl that sent fear down my spine.

Grimmjow dropped my arm and Ulquiorra removed his hand from his throat and put it on my shoulder to pull me towards him.

"Cheh. I just wanted to talk to her, but apparently you keep her on a short leash. Don't trust your girl?"

I glared at him.

"Grabbing someone by the arm isn't the way to ask someone to talk, jerk."

Ulquiorra dropped his hand from my shoulder and I looked at him.

He looked shocked… and guilty?

He looked at me, apologetically?

"I didn't mean to seem controlling Orihime. I trust you, you know that right?"

He seemed desperate when he said that. Like I had to understand that.

I didn't understand what had happened.

"Yea Ulquiorra. I know that you trust me, and you weren't being controlling."

He looked relieved when I said that. I didn't understand why his mood had changed so suddenly, but I didn't like it.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the cabin.

"Come on."

He threw one last glare at Grimmjow before coming inside.

Ichigo emerged from a doorway and tossed Ulquiorra a set of keys.

"That's for the cabin and your room. You two are in the master bedroom. It's down the hall and first door on the right."

It suddenly came back to me that'd I'd be sharing a room with Ulquiorra for a week.

He stuffed the keys in his pocket and nodded.

"Try and put the nuisance far away from us."

Ichigo chuckled.

"I'll put him at the very end of the hall. Don't worry."

I grimaced.

"A kennel would be much more suitable."

They laughed at me.

Rukia came running down the hallway.

"Ichigo, help me unpack."

She pulled him down the hallway and into their room.

I laughed at Ichigo's bewildered expression.

Ulquiorra smiled at me.

"We should probably go unpack too, dontcha think?"

I tried not to think too much as I nodded.

We walked to our room and he unlocked the door.

I stepped inside and my jaw dropped.

It was so pretty.

All the furniture was antiques by the look of them and the bed was huge.

"Wow."

Ulquiorra walked up behind me and put his arms around me.

"You like?"

I jumped a little at the sudden contact.

I felt him loosen his hold so I reached up to keep his arms in place.

"Yea I like it. Everything's so peaceful and pretty here."

I turned to look at him and smiled.

He leaned down to kiss me and I shut my eyes.

The door slammed open.

"Will you two run to the store? There's no food."

I silently cursed Sora to the depths of hell.

"Sora, you seriously have the worst timing ever!"

Ulquiorra let go of me and ran his fingers through his hair.

Sora didn't look sorry. He placed something in Ulquiorra's hand.

"There's the money for shopping. Ichigo said the stores up the main road."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Ulquiorra sighed and turned to me.

"I don't think we have a choice. Let's go."

I nodded and took his hand.

Just as we were about to walk out the door.

"Wait. Make sure you get some protection."

My mind went straight to the gutter and I blushed fiercely.

"Why do we need that!"

She gave me a weird look.

"It's supposed to rain tomorrow. We need umbrellas."

I looked at her in astonishment and hung my head.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place then?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I always call rain gear protection. What are you getting so worked up about?"

She had a knowing look in her eye.

_She did it on purpose!_

I glared at her and grabbed Ulquiorra's hand.

"Let's go!"

I heard Rukia laughing behind us as we walked.

_Stupid Rukia! I just might have to hurt her._

"Orihime, is everything okay?"

Ulquiorra's voice broke through my thoughts.

"I'm fine. Why?"

He adjusted his hand.

"Well, you're successfully cutting off the circulation in my hand."

I hadn't realized how hard I was squeezing his hand.

When he pointed it out I released my grip.

"Sorry."

He chuckled and grabbed my hand again.

"It's fine, just relax."

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and smiled at me.

"Hey, you two are going to the store right?"

I closed my eyes and tried to keep my patience.

I turned to face Grimmjow.

"Yes, and you don't need to come."

Grimmjow sighed, which took me by surprise.

"You can cool the hostility. I need to call home but I don't get cell reception up here. Ichigo said there was a phone at the store. I'm not trying anything."

Ulquiorra looked skeptical but for some reason I believed him.

I nodded my head.

"Alright. You can come with us."

They both looked at me, surprised by my response.

We started walking, with Grimmjow following behind us.

Ulquiorra leaned down to whisper in my Orihime.

"Why'd you say he could come?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"He's going to be around us for a week. It'll be easier if were on civilized terms instead of being at each other's throats."

He looked over his shoulder at Grimmjow.

"Easier said than done babe. He's an ass."

I nodded.

"I know, just try. For me?"

Ulquiorra hesitated. I looked him in the eye and pleaded.

I saw defeat in his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"What the hell? Why do I have to help carry bags?"<p>

I rolled my eyes.

"You're the one that wanted to tag along."

I heard him grumbling and Ulquiorra threw an exasperated look back at him.

"Look, do you want to eat this week."

I heard a grumbled assent.

"Then stop complaining. We're almost back."

Ulquiorra looked at me.

"You sure you got those? I can carry more."

I rolled my eyes and teased him.

"Are you implying that since I'm a girl I can't carry heavy loads? That's very sexist of you."

He chuckled.

"I would never say anything of the sort. I'm just offering help."

I smiled over at him.

"I don't hear you offering him help."

I jerked my head back at Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra scoffed.

"Just consider it payback for all the shit he's done so far."

I laughed.

"Fair enough."

I heard Grimmjow grumble.

"I can hear you, you know?"

We ignored him.

We passed a bench on the side of the road, and I heard a faint meowing.

I stopped. Ulquiorra looked back at me.

"What is it Orihime?"

I strained my ears.

"Ssh. Did you hear that?"

I heard it again and tried to pin point the sound.

"Hear what?"

It was coming from under the bench.

"I hear a cat."

I bent down on my knees and looked under the bench.

There was a bunched up blanket.

I lifted the blanket up and my mouth opened wide in surprise.

There was a small, black kitten underneath.

It was skinny, and its fur was matted.

"There's a kitten under hear."

Ulquiorra squatted down beside me.

"He looked in bad shape."

I reached out to it, and it recoiled in a hiss and took a swipe at my hand.

I flinched back and looked at it with sympathy.

"Leave the flea bag alone. Let's get going."

I glared at Grimmjow.

"And if it dies?"

He looked like he could care less.

"Don't pity it. It'll die someday. Just sooner than it should."

I couldn't believe his heartlessness.

Tears pricked at my eyes. Ulquiorra wiped them away.

Grimmjow left us sitting there.

I looked back at the kitten, wishing I could do something for it.

"Can't you take it back to the cabin?"

I wished I could. I shook my head.

"Rukia's allergic to cats, and I'm not sure if my parents would let me keep him."

The kitten eyed us defensively.

Ulquiorra let me sit there for a few more minutes before pulling me to my feet.

"Come on. It's getting late, and we're all starving."

I nodded and gave one last look at the kitten before following after Ulquiorra.

* * *

><p><strong>Ack! 20 minutes late! I broke my promise for a chapter a day.<strong>

**I'm sorry guys I tried.**

**I had a busy day. I had work and I went to see PA3 with my boyfriend who I haven't seen in weeks.**

**I enjoyed this chapter for some reason.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	17. Morning Surprise

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> "Man, I'm stuffed!"<p>

I chuckled at Sora.

"You ate almost everything Sora."

He chuckled.

"Yea, well Orihime ate the most like always."

They all smiled at the girl asleep with her head on my lap.

We ate in the living and after she had finished her food, Orihime had collapsed onto my lap.

Soon after she fell asleep. It was only 8.

"You're gonna have to carry her into your guys' room. Once she's asleep she's out."

I nodded at Rukia and yawned.

"I know. I will in a minute."

Sora chuckled.

"Guess you won't be getting any tonight then."

I stared at him incredulously.

"Alright one, it astounds me that you can say that so calmly about your own sister and two, I never planned on it."

Sora looked relieved which took me by surprise.

"Really? Thank God! I've been wondering what I would do if I heard you guys. Not something I ever wanna have to deal with."

I rolled my eyes.

"Where's what's his name? He disappeared when dinner was ready."

Rukia shrugged and leaned into Ichigo.

"Who knows? As long as he's not causing trouble I don't care."

Mizuho stood up.

"Alright, I'm going to bed. It's been a long day. Coming Sora?"

He looked like an obedient puppy when he answered.

"Yea babe. Good night guys."

Ichigo helped Rukia off of the couch.

"Us too. Be careful carrying her to bed will you?"

I waved off Rukia and gently moved out from underneath Orihime.

"She's in safe hands."

Rukia nodded and followed Ichigo to their room.

I carefully gathered Orihime up into my arms.

As I walked into the room, she blinked open her eyes.

I smiled down at her.

"Sorry if I woke you."

She was drowsy.

"S'alright. I could've walked y'know?"

I chuckled at how tired she sounded.

"You would've been dead on your feet."

She gave a weak chuckle.

"Well, you need to put me down."

I furrowed my brow.

"Why?"

She stretched as much as my hold would allow her to.

"Have you ever tried to sleep in jeans? It's not all that comfortable. I wanna put on some pajamas."

She had a point so I set her down and she grabbed some clothes out of her bag.

"I'll be right back."

She headed into the adjoined bathroom.

While she was in there, I traded my jeans for some sweats and stripped my shirt off.

She came back out in shorts and a tank top.

She stopped when she saw me and blushed.

I didn't understand why.

"What is it?"

She averted her eyes.

"Y-you don't have a shirt on."

I couldn't remember the last time I slept with a shirt on.

"Would you like me to put one on?"

She shook her head frantically.

"It's fine; it just surprised me is all."

I nodded and got under the covers.

I waited for her to come lay down, but she just stood in front of the bathroom door.

"Orihime?"

Her head jerked up in surprise when I said her name.

"Y-yes?"

She sounded nervous.

I sighed and sat up.

"What's wrong?"

Her cheeks flushed pink and she shook her head.

"Nothing…"

I looked at her.

"Would you like me to sleep on the floor or the couch?"

She looked guilty.

"No! It's just… I'm not…"

She struggled for the right words but I understood.

"I'm not going to do anything babe. I promise. Come here."

Her blush became even more pronounced.

I stretched my hand out to her and waited.

She hesitated, but slowly walked over to the bed and took my hand.

I smiled at her, trying to reassure her.

She smiled back and climbed into bed beside me.

I lay down on my side and pulled her towards me so her back was to my chest.

She stiffened up, but slowly relaxed into my embrace.

"Is this okay?"

She nodded her head, so I draped my arm around her waist and settled my head into the pillow.

She rested her head on my arm and pecked it with her lips.

"Good night Ulquiorra."

I kissed her hair.

"Good night Orihime."

I waited for her breathing to slow into sleep, before allowing my eyes to close.

* * *

><p>Sunlight on my eyelids woke me up.<p>

I opened my eyes and then squeezed them shut when I was blinded by the light filtering through the curtains.

I tried to turn over so I would be away from the light but I was restricted.

I remembered I had fallen asleep in Ulquiorra's arms and I smiled.

I carefully turned to face Ulquiorra so as not to wake him.

I hadn't realized how long his eye lashes were or that he had a scar just above his right eye.

I timidly reached my hand up to trace it.

_How'd he get it? When'd he get it?_

I marveled at how soft his skin was.

I ran my fingers across his forehead and then down his nose.

As I passed the tip of his nose, he wrinkled it up like a rabbit.

I couldn't help myself. I laughed.

I covered my mouth to stifle the sound, but I had already waked him up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

He gave me a sleepy smile that made me melt.

He was just too good looking.

"Morning beautiful."

I blushed and he chuckled.

"You sleep good?"

I nodded.

"Yes. Very much so."

He smiled.

"That's good."

I guessed he wasn't a morning person, because he kept opening and shutting his eyes like he was still half asleep.

"What time is it?"

I looked over at the clock.

"It's 8. Still pretty early."

He nodded and rolled onto his back.

I tried to get out of bed but he took me by surprise and pulled me back down.

"I'm not ready to let go of you. Stay."

I obliged and lay my head on his chest.

He ran his fingers through my hair and I shut my eyes to enjoy the sensation.

His heartbeat filled my head and I smiled when I noticed it matched mine.

Someone knocked at our door and I frowned.

"Ignore them."

Ulquiorra chuckled.

"Why's that?"

I traced my fingers across the planes of his chest.

"I'm perfectly content to stay like this all day."

He kissed my hair.

"As you wish."

Someone knocked again.

We both laughed quietly.

"I think they are still asleep."

It was Mizuho.

"Well then go in there and wake them up."

I narrowed my eyes at Sora's voice.

"That would be rude though."

I nodded in approval at Ichigo's words.

Sora scoffed.

"I don't care. If he took my advantage of my sister I can be rude all I want."

I tensed up at Sora's words.

I heard Ulquiorra's heart beat increase.

"What's your deal Sora? What they do is their business and no one else's."

I felt a rush of affection for Rukia that disappeared real soon.

"It's perfectly normal to lose your virginity at our age."

I flushed red and forced myself not to look at Ulquiorra.

"What are you idiots doing?"

I groaned when I heard Grimmjow's voice.

_It just keeps getting worse and worse…_

"Debating on if they did it or not."

I had had enough.

I jumped off the bed, ran to the door and slammed it open.

"Hey! We can hear you, you know? Now if you're done butting into other people's business go do something productive!"

Shocked, they all walked away. I slammed the door shut.

I took a few breaths and turned to face Ulquiorra.

He was shaking with laughter.

"What's so funny?"

He gasped for air.

"You are. It's so rare for you get upset and yell at people."

I crossed my arms.

"I was mad…"

He smiled at me.

"You're cute when you're mad."

I was dismayed.

"I was going for intimidating."

He shook his head.

"Not in the least babe."

I laughed.

"Oh well. I'm gonna take a shower."

I grabbed some clothes from my bag and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"What's all this food for?"<p>

I had been in the kitchen for the past hour before Ulquiorra found me.

"I can't get that kitten from yesterday out of head. I thought I'd take it some food. Try to earn its trust and take care of it."

It seemed like a good idea so it took me off guard when Ulquiorra frowned.

"What?"

He avoided my eyes.

"That's very nice Orihime, but what about after we're gone? What's gonna happen to him then?"

I hadn't really thought much of it. I just felt bad for leaving him there like that.

"If I can get him to trust me I'll ask my parents if I can bring him home. I don't care what that jerk says, that kitten will live."

Grimmjow's words had gotten under my skin, and I wanted desperately to prove him wrong.

I threw the food into a plastic container and threw on my jacket.

"Do you wanna come with me?"

Ulquiorra nodded, but then Sora ran into the kitchen.

"Come on. We're gonna play some football."

Ulquiorra looked torn so I waved him off.

"Go on. Go have fun. I'll be fine by myself."

He smiled at me and pecked me on my lips.

"Hurry back."

I smiled.

"I will."

I walked out the door and headed up the path we had taken yesterday.

I really hoped I could the kitten to eat. He looked starving yesterday.

I was pretty sure my parents would say yes, but I wanted him to like me.

I started walking faster when the path widened into a field and the bench came into sight.

I froze in my tracks and jumped behind a tree.

I peeked around the tree, and my eyes opened wide.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.


	18. Coward

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>I had to blink a few times before I was sure what I was seeing was true.<p>

Grimmjow was sitting on the bench with kitten on his lap, feeding it scraps from last night's dinner.

Just yesterday he practically condemned the kitten to death, yet here he was taking care of it.

His expression was a lot softer than I was used to.

Instead of a grimace, he looked calm and I couldn't be sure but I thought he was smiling.

"Here you go buddy. Eat up and get strong."

His voice was a lot gentler too.

The kitten lapped up the food he was offered.

Despite how much I detested him, I was starting to think he might not be that bad of a person.

"You all alone little guy? No one wants you? Same here. I don't have any friends. No one understands me."

I felt bad for him, which is something I did not want to be feeling.

"I guess it's partially my fault. I never let my walls down for anyone. I have trust issues."

The pity grew more pronounced the more I listened.

"There is this girl I'm interested in though."

I couldn't help feeling flattered.

"She's so hot. Big tits and long legs and a nice ass."

I glared at him.

_Pervert._

The kitten licked his hand and meowed.

"Do you want some more food?"

Grimmjow smiled down at him.

It was the first time I had seen him smile, and it took me by surprise how free he looked when he did.

I stepped out from my hiding place and walked around so I approached from the back of the bench.

He didn't notice me.

"How's the kitten?"

He didn't look back.

"He's great. Took me a while to coax him out, but I got so—"

He realized what was happening then and jumped.

He turned to look at me with a daring expression on his face.

I grinned.

"Busted."

He set the kitten on the bench and stood up.

"It's not what it looks like."

His voice had gone back to normal and his smile had been replaced with a scowl.

I sat down next to him and cooed at the kitten.

"Really? Cause from where I was standing, I looked like you are a big faker."

The kitten eyed me warily, but allowed me to pet him.

Grimmjow glared at me.

"What are you doing here anyways? Where's your owner?"

I rolled my eyes.

"One, Ulquiorra's not my owner. He's back at the cabin playing football. Two, I came here to do the same thing you were doing."

He tilted his head so that his hair hid his eyes.

"I wasn't doing anything."

I rolled my eyes.

"You can quit the act. I heard everything you said."

He snapped his head up and looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"Don't tell anyone. Please?"

The desperation in his voice caught me off guard.

"Why not? It's not like they'd care. They wouldn't treat you any different."

He sighed.

He looked so vulnerable.

"If I act like myself around people, I'm exposing myself to them. I'm just giving them the tools to hurt me."

_Who hurt him so much?_

"Aren't you tired of the lie? If you keep it up like this, you might lose yourself one day."

He scoffed.

"Who says I haven't already? Even if I wanted to show people the 'real' me, I'm not sure what I would show them."

The kitten crawled into his lap and batted at the drawstring on his jacket.

"He seems to like you just fine."

Grimmjow petted him on the head.

"Yea, but he's an animal. He doesn't know any better."

I stood up.

"That's not true. Animals have a better sense of character than most people. I'm heading back. It's going to rain."

I petted the kitten once more and started walking.

"Orihime?"

I stopped and looked over my shoulder at him.

"Thank you."

I smiled and nodded.

"No problem Grimm."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Didn't I say on my first day, no one calls me Grimm."

I shrugged.

"Yea, but you still call me names even though I told you not to."

Before he could reply, I turned and headed back to the cabin.

* * *

><p>I walked into me and Ulquiorra's room and found him laying on the bed reading.<p>

He smiled when he saw me and set the book down.

"Any progress?"

I nodded and sat down beside him.

"Yea. I got him to eat and he let me pet him a little."

I had decided not to tell anyone about Grimmjow.

It wasn't my place to tell his truth.

Ulquiorra grinned.

"That's good."

I lay my head on his shoulder.

"How was football?"

He chuckled.

"You're brothers still a sore loser. I tackled him. A lot. He might have bruises."

I laughed.

"That sounds amusing."

Ulquiorra out his arm around me and trailed his fingers along my spine.

I sighed in content and shut my eyes.

"Rukia said something about a campfire before it starts to rain."

I got excited.

"Ooh! I wanna roast marsh mellows!"

Me and Sora used to do it with the stove as kids.

"I've never done it."

I pulled away and looked at him with disbelief.

"You've never roasted a marsh mellow?"

He shook his head.

"Nope."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed.

"Where are we going?"

I looked over my shoulder and winked.

"We're about to rectify this problem."

* * *

><p>"Ouch! Dammit that's hot!"<p>

Sora had burned himself trying to get his marsh mellow off of his stick.

"Dumbass, it was just in the fire!"

Rukia rolled her eyes at Sora.

I laughed and turned to Ulquiorra.

"Isn't this fun?"

He pulled his stick out of the fire.

"I think it was in too long."

It was burnt to a crisp.

I tried to hold back a laugh, but he saw through me.

"Are you making fun of me?"

I giggled.

"Maybe a little."

I heard a scoff come from the other side of the camp fire.

I looked at Grimmjow and frowned.

"You got something to say?"

Ulquiorra was glaring at him.

He threw his stick to the ground.

"You guys are sickening. Makes me wanna puke."

I couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth.

"No one made you come. Remember that."

Grimmjow looked up into the sky.

"Actually, I'm here for Orihime. If you want someone to blame, blame her."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're an ass."

Even though I knew the truth, I couldn't accept his attitude.

He winked at me.

"You love it sweetheart."

I turned away from him.

Ulquiorra clenched his fists, but he kept his cool.

The night was very clear, and we assumed the rain had passed over us.

If only we were that lucky.

Rain drops started falling down on us.

Mizuho jumped up.

"When it starts to get wet, I go inside."

Sora followed her inside.

I didn't mind the rain. It was just a gentle shower.

Then the wind picked up and my hair went into a frenzy.

"Aah! Dammit."

Leaves and our trash were picked up and started dancing in the air.

"We should get inside."

Rukia had to yell to be heard over the wind.

The rain started to come down harder and the lightening lit up the sky followed by a roll of thunder.

I started to run inside but then I thought of the kitten and I stopped.

I turned around, but Ulquiorra grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?"

I was scared the kitten would get hurt.

"I have to go after the kitten. It's not safe."

I tried to pull out of his grasp but he held me tighter.

"It's dangerous for you too. I can't let you go out there."

Lightening struck again and illuminated everything in its vicinity.

"Please, Ulquiorra."

His face crumpled.

"No, Orihime."

I could tell he hated himself for refusing me and I knew he had my best interest at heart.

I turned to Grimmjow. He looked indifferent.

It pissed me off.

"Well?"

He looked at me like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Well what?"

I couldn't read the emotion behind his eyes.

"Aren't you going to go after him?"

He avoided eye contact.

"Why should I? He's nothing to me."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I glared at him.

"Are you really going to let him get hurt or die just so you can keep your ridiculous façade going? You're a coward Grimm!"

I spat those last words at him with as much venom as I could muster.

Ulquiorra, Rukia, and Ichigo were looking between us in confusion.

Grimmjow stared at me, before running off.

I stared after him before allowing Ulquiorra to drag me inside.

* * *

><p><strong>A whole new side to Grimmjow. I couldn't keep writing him as bad. I love him too much.<strong>

**This is going to complicate things.**

**Lets see where things go shall we?**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	19. ConfrontationRealization

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> '<em>Are you really going to let him get hurt or die just so you can keep your ridiculous façade going? You're a coward Grimm!'<em>

Her words kept ringing in my head.

The disappointment and dislike in her voice stabbed through me like a knife.

I had never let anyone have that kind of effect on me, and yet this girl so easily got under my skin.

The only thing on my mind as I ran into the storm, was that I wanted to make her smile at me again.

_Orihime!_

* * *

><p>I stood by living room window.<p>

Watching, waiting, for Grimmjow to return.

I felt a weight on my shoulders.

Ulquiorra had draped a blanket around me.

"You okay?"

I nodded and leaned into him.

"Just worried."

He tucked loose strands of hair behind my ears and cupped my cheek.

I leaned into his touch, reveling in the comfort it gave me.

"Can I ask what happened between you two?"

I could see curiosity, hurt, and fear in his eyes.

I recoiled at the thought that I had caused this.

"When I went to see the kitten earlier he was there."

He nodded.

"He was taking care of it. His attitude was the complete opposite of what we're used to. He asked me not to say anything. I didn't see why anyone would want to know so I didn't."

He fought a smile.

"That's it?"

He said it like it was too good to be true.

"You guys aren't…"

He trailed off. I was horrified at the though.

"Oh no. Never Ulquiorra. I would never do that."

He could hear the conviction in my voice and smiled.

"I know Orihime. I just don't want to lose you."

I moved my head so I could kiss his wrist.

"You won't."

Lightening lit up the darkness and I saw a figure walking up the path.

I breathed a sigh of relief that he was back. My conscious cleared.

Grimmjow walked through the door, soaked through.

He took the kitten out from underneath his coat and practically threw it at me.

"Happy now?"

Tears leaked out and I nodded.

"Yes. Thank you."

I looked at the kitten, glad that he was okay.

He was drenched and bedraggled. His body was trembling.

I turned to Ulquiorra.

"Could you take him to the room? Dry him off?"

He nodded and took him from me.

I don't if it was because he was more trusting of people now or if he was too tired but the kitten went without a fight.

Ulquiorra hesitated before leaving, looking between me and Grimmjow.

I smiled at him. He smiled back and left the room.

I turned to Grimmjow and faced him awkwardly.

"What? You gonna yell at me some more?"

His tone caught me off guard.

The expression he had when he left had been engraved behind my eyes.

It was a tortured expression.

I expected to hear pain in his voice, not hate.

I flinched away from him.

I snapped back at him.

"No actually, I didn't plan on it! You know, if you stopped acting like a jerk, people might treat you better in return. Instead, you go around like everyone has it out for you! Stop acting like a child!"

He flared up at me.

"Who the hell do you think you are? What gives you the right to lecture me? All I ever did was show an interest in you. I like you dammit!"

I scoffed.

"You like me? More like you like my body. I heard you earlier perv."

He didn't waiver.

"So what? I'm attracted to you, how's that wrong?"

I couldn't believe his stupidity.

"What's wrong is you don't like anything about me besides what you can do to me. I want to be like for me Grimm. Not as an object!"

He rolled his eyes.

"And you think your guy does?"

I glared at him.

"I know he does! So you don't have a chance in hell! Just give up!"

I was practically shrieking. I knew everyone could hear me, but I didn't care.

He didn't respond. He turned around and started walking towards the hallway.

I noticed a limp in his walk.

Despite how mad I was at him, I was consumed with guilt.

"Grimm, wait."

He stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

The vulnerability in his voice surprised me.

"Your legs hurt cause of me. Sit down, I'll wrap it up."

He hesitated, but sat down.

I went into the kitchen and got the first aid kit.

I sat down on the coffee table and brought his foot up to my lap.

He flinched and I ignored him.

He deserved a little pain.

I wrapped his ankle in silence.

When I was done I stood up.

"I won't apologize."

He nodded.

"I won't either."

I raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

He looked at me earnestly.

"For what I have done and might do."

I sighed.

"I wish you'd give up."

He scrutinized me.

"Do you love him?"

The question caught me off guard.

"I've never thought about."

He smiled like he did this afternoon.

"Then I still have a chance."

He got up and walked to his room.

I stood there, frozen, before heading to my room.

I hesitated before opening the room, unsure of how to face Ulquiorra.

_Will he be mad?_

I stepped in expecting the worst.

He was pacing, and when he saw me he wrapped me in his arms.

The air whooshed out of me.

"Ulquiorra? What's wrong?"

He squeezed me tighter and breathing became difficult.

"I know what you said, but I still feared the worst. I wasn't sure if you'd come back."

Since we had started going out, it was the first time I got mad at him.

I pushed him away, and hurt filled his eyes.

I grabbed his face and glared at him.

"I will never leave you, you understand?"

He looked scared as he nodded and I grinned at him.

He grinned back and wrapped me in his arms. Gentler this time.

He kissed my forehead before claiming my lips.

It seemed like a lifetime since I had kissed him like this.

I put my arms around his neck and melded my body to his.

A loud meow caused us to break apart.

Our chests were heaving, trying to steady our breathing.

"Is he okay?"

It came out in gasps. Ulquiorra nodded.

"You know, if you're going to keep him, you should probably give him a name."

I nodded.

"I'll think about it tomorrow. I'm too tired to do anything right now."

He chuckled and led me to the bed.

"Do you wanna change first?"

I had on sweats and a t-shirt.

I shook my head and yawned.

He nodded and lay on his back. He pulled me towards him so I could lay like I was this morning.

The steady beat of his heart lulled me into a sleep like haze easily.

"Get some sleep babe."

I didn't have the strength to respond.

I was already drifting away.

Suddenyl Grimmjow's question reverberated through my head.

'_Do you love him?'_

I really hadn't thought about it at all, but now it's all I could think about.

A dream was tugging at my subconscious and tried to envelop me.

"Orihime?"

Ulquiorra's voice brought a smile to my lips.

"Yes?"

I wasn't sure if I was speaking in reality or my dream.

"Can I ask you something?"

My conscious began to blur.

"Anything."

My voice came out distorted. I could barely hear his question.

"How do you feel?"

I felt like there was more to the question, but I couldn't fathom the rest.

Reality and dream became an undistinguishable blur.

I only had one answer to the question.

I figured if I was dreaming, it couldn't hurt to voice my feelings.

"Ulquiorra… I think… I might be in love with you."

I wasn't awarded a response.

The blackness of sleep swallowed me.

* * *

><p>I was pretty sure Orihime was still awake.<p>

"How do you feel about going for a walk tomorrow? Get away from everybody else."

I thought it was just what we needed. I was tired of all the complications and misunderstandings.

She didn't answer so I knew she was indeed asleep.

_I'll ask her tomorrow._

Her sleep heavy voice took me by surprise.

"Ulquiorra… I think… I might be in love with you."

I stopped breathing for a second.

My heart burst at those words.

I wasn't sure if she was talking in her sleep or if she was still awake.

"Orihime?"

She didn't respond.

I didn't want to wake her, but I desperately wanted to know if she meant what she said.

Love hadn't been at the forefront of my thoughts, but hearing hear say it made me realize it was true.

"I'm in love with you too."

I kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww so sweet. I've been waiting to do that. <strong>

**I'm on a roll today aren't I?**

**The creative juices are aflow and I can't stop typing.**

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	20. Naive

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> "What'd you wanna talk about?"<p>

Me and Rukia were making breakfast. Everyone else was in the living room.

"Do you love Ichigo?"

My dream and Grimmjow's question had been plaguing me since I woke up.

I expected her to blush or get embarrassed but she didn't.

"I don't think we're that serious. Why do you ask?"

I quailed, unsure of how to proceed.

"Last night, when Grimmjow came back. You know how we were yelling at each other?"

Rukia laughed.

"I think the whole world knows Orihime."

I blushed but ignored her comment.

"Well, once we were done yelling at each other, he asked me if I loved Ulquiorra."

Rukia nodded.

"And?"

And I wasn't sure.

"Well I told him I hadn't thought about it, which was the truth, but then I had a dream where I told Ulquiorra I loved him."

Rukia smiled.

"That's nice Orihime."

I shook my head. She frowned.

"What's the problem?"

I sighed.

"Well, what if I don't really love him. What if I'm just saying it to get Grimmjow to back off? That's not fair to Ulquiorra."

I was ready to cry. My emotions were so messed up.

"I don't think you're that kind of person Orihime. Grimmjow may have made you realize it, but that doesn't mean it's not true."

I nodded, but I was still conflicted.

"How do you know when like turns into love though? I don't feel any different."

She chuckled.

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of expert. Let's see, what would you do if you lost him?"

My breath hitched and my heart clenched in pain.

I think my expression was good enough of an answer.

"I've always felt that way though. That's nothing new."

She rolled her eyes and started nibbling on an apple.

"Well, maybe you've always loved him."

I hadn't thought of it that way before.

"Aren't you two going for a walk later?"

I nodded and smiled at the thought of being alone with him.

"I think you should tell him then."

I had been chopping up onions to put in the omelets.

When she said that my hand slipped and I cut my finger.

"Ow! Shit!"

I yelled louder than necessary and I heard footsteps approaching from the living room.

Ulquiorra came around the corner looking really worried.

"Are you oaky?"

I nodded.

"Yea I just cut myself."

It was the first time I saw him since realizing I loved him and a goofy grin appeared on my face.

He chuckled and helped me run my finger under some water.

"That's something to smile about?"

I giggled as he put a band aid on my finger.

"Well I enjoyed the result."

He rolled his eyes.

"Be more careful, okay?"

I nodded.

"Sure thing."

He winked as he left the kitchen.

I turned to Rukia in panic.

"I can't do it!"

She laughed at my expression.

"Why the hell not?"

I held my finger up.

"I nearly cut my finger off just thinking about it! If I try to tell him on our walk, I'll probably trip and break my neck!"

Rukia started cracking up.

"It's not funny!"

She tried to control her laughter.

"I'm sorry, but I think you're putting too much thought into this."

I leaned against the counter.

"And assuming I do tell him, what if he doesn't love me back."

I started chewing on my lip, a bad habit I did when I was nervous.

"I think it's impossible not to love you Orihime."

I shook my head.

"This is different."

She nodded.

"I know, but you should still tell him."

I thought it over as we finished cooking breakfast.

We took it out to the living room and gave everyone a plate.

The whole time we were eating, Grimmjow stared at me.

I tried my best to ignore him, but he was making it very difficult.

"Hey Orihime, what do you want for dinner?"

I looked at Rukia in surprise.

Before I could say anthing, Sora interrupeted.

"Why does she get to choose?"

I laughed and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Cause Orihime doesn't feel good. We all love Orihime, so we should try our best to make her feel better."

I narrowed my eyes at her choice of words.

Ulquiorra shot me a worried look.

"Are you okay?"

I smiled and nodded before glaring at Rukia.

"I'm fine, Rukia's exaggerating. Anything's fine."

She laughed.

"But we're just trying to show our love for you. No what do you want?"

The tension flowing between was almost solidified.

"I want you to stop worrying about me Rukia. I'll be fine."

She glared at me and I glared right back.

I knew she wasn't going to give up.

"Fine. I'll do it. Satisfied?"

She beamed and nodded.

"Good. You really need to."

Sora looked beyond confused.

"What are you going to do?"

I grinned and lied.

"Take some medicine."

Sora nodded, though everyone else seemed to know that wasn't what we were talking about.

* * *

><p>I was pretty sure Orihime wasn't aware of what she said in her sleep.<p>

If she was, she was doing a real good job of hiding it.

The last thing I wanted to do, was ask her about it and she deny it.

I considered telling her how I felt, but I negated it.

Her subconscious may be aware, but I wasn't sure if she was fully aware of her feelings.

"What are you brooding about?"

Someone stepped onto the front porch behind me.

I shut my eyes tried to reign in my patience when I heard his voice.

"Go away Grimmjow."

He didn't. I hadn't expected him to.

"Still upset with me? You know how to hold a grudge."

I turned and glared at him.

"What the hell is your problem? Are you even serious about her? I doubt it."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I just enjoy pissing you off. Waiting till you snap and come after me. She wouldn't appreciate that, now would she."

I pissed me off how right he was.

"Well it won't happen. As much as I'd like to kick your ass, I won't."

He whistled.

"She's got you whipped good."

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't consider not intentionally upsetting her, being 'whipped'."

He chuckled.

"Well, then I guess I'm gonna test how far I can push you. Send you over the brink to where she won't put up with it anymore."

His words got to me, but I controlled myself.

"I know you're putting up a front. You're not as big an ass as you come across."

He narrowed his eyes.

"She tell you that? That I'm some kind of saint? She's just as gullible as I thought. Yea, I may be nicer than I act but that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up. I want her. I get what I want."

I clenched my fists, wanting so desperately to wipe that smug look off of his face.

"You can't have her. She's mine!"

Understanding filled his eyes.

"Oh, well this is interesting. You love her, don't ya? Well guess what, she don't' love you back."

I flinched when he said that.

"That's right. I asked her last night and she said no. Guess you guys aren't as… close as you thought. Have fun on your walk."

He disappeared around the side of the cabin just as Orihime came outside.

She greeted me with a smile and pecked me on the cheek.

"Ready to go?"

I smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"Yea, let's go."

* * *

><p>As we walked, I talked incessantly; filling the silence with senseless chatter.<p>

Ulquiorra wasn't saying much. He seemed distracted, his mind elsewhere.

"Is everything okay?"

He focused on me when I spoke.

He smiled and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm fine Orihime."

His warmth reassured me and I leaned into his embrace.

As we walked we talked about a little of everything.

I kept waiting for the right time to tell him, but it never seemed to arrive.

I didn't wanna just blurt it out either.

After walking for an hour we came upon the lake shore.

"Let's sit."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the ground.

He leaned against a log and pulled me to his chest.

I could feel his heartbeat against my back.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and turned my playlist onto shuffle.

"Do you mind?"

He shook his and kissed my hair.

We sat there in silence, listening to music, feeling no need to speak.

I loved moments like this when it was just the two of us.

All of a sudden he started laughing.

"What is it?"

He chuckled.

"You're playlists bi-polar. Do you realize that it went from a rap song, to a sappy love song, heavy metal, back to rap, and then a sad song?"

I was so used to my music taste that I never noticed.

When he pointed it out, I realized how strange it was.

"I like a little bit of everything."

I sounded defensive.

He twined his fingers with mine.

"I don't mind, it's just amusing."

I squeezed his hand.

"Rukia said you could sing?"

I blushed and nodded.

"Will you sing for me?"

I shook my head.

"I can't. Too embarrassing."

I felt his lips at my ear.

"Please?"

I lost all coherent thoughts.

I buried my face in his arms.

"Do I have to?"

He chuckled.

"No, but I'd really like you to."

I sighed and reached for my phone.

"What are you doing?"

I started looking through my music.

"Trying to find a song to sing."

He looked over my shoulder.

"What's wrong with the one that's on?"

I recoiled at the thought of singing it.

"It's too cheesy. Ah, this one's good."

I settled on Quiet by Lights and waited for the words to start.

The familiar melody rolled off my tongue with ease.

I smiled at how perfect the lyrics matched how I was feeling.

When the song ended I took a breath.

"So?"

I was anxious to hear what I thought.

"Are you good at everything you do?"

I laughed at his envious tone.

"No where near, but I try."

I suddenly felt the urge to tell him.

I leaned my head back so I could look up at him.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

"Stop."

He looked confused. I had never denied him before.

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath before answering.

"What would you say… if I said I love you?"

I blushed.

His eyes widened, but then he smiled.

"I'd say I already knew."

I was shocked.

"How?"

He looked sheepish

"You talked in your sleep last night."

I pouted.

"Not fair."

He chuckled.

"Orihime?"

I was too busy being mad at myself to realize he hadn't answered my confession.

"I love you too."

It came out as a gentle whisper, but it pierced my all the same.

I turned deep red and buried my head in his arms again.

"Why are you hiding your face?"

I hadn't expected him to say it so bluntly.

"Don't look at me! I'm embarrassed."

He chuckled and turned my body so that I face him.

He pushed my hair off my forehead and kissed it.

"Don't be."

He gently pulled my hands away and kissed me.

Every time we broke apart he whispered he loved me and I would whisper it back.

Nothing could have destroyed how happy I was.

* * *

><p>The rest of fall break flew by in a flash.<p>

My parents said I could keep the kitten. I still haven't picked a name.

I successfully avoided Grimmjow as much as possible.

My friends found me and Ulquiorra insufferable to be around.

It was hard to fall asleep Sunday night without Ulquiorra there. I had gotten too accustomed to his presence.

Walking to school hand in hand with Ulquiorra, I was a bubble of happiness.

I was naïve to think the bubble wouldn't pop.

What's that saying?

What goes up must come down?

Well that's exactly what happened.

In the middle of lunch, the Principal made an announcement.

"Welcome back. I hope you all had a good fall break. I smiled at Ulquiorra and he squeezed my hand.

"As you well know, Homecoming is approaching. Before break, you voted for King and Queen."

I had totally forgotten about it.

'_I voted for us, I hope you can be my queen.' _

I blushed when I remembered what Ulquiorra had said.

"Here are the results. Your queen will be Orihime Inoue and your King will be Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Enjoy the rest of lunch."

The bubble popped.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! <strong>

**They never get a break do they.**

**Opinions. What should I name the cat. I don't wanna use Pantera unless I have to.**

**Quiet by Lights is a good song. You should listen to it if you haven't heard it.**

**I might not have a chapter up tomorrow. I have to take a placement exam.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	21. Principal's Office

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> The cafeteria had been buzzing with chatter, but when the principal announced king and queen, everyone went silent.<p>

It didn't make sense. There was no way Grimmjow could be king.

The day we voted was his first day for christ's sake!

People started whispering.

"Wait? Who's king?"

"Don't couples usually get chosen?"

"I thought Orihime was going out with Ulquiorra?"

"Look at her face. She's completely shocked."

I wasn't sure what expression I was showing.

Rukia and Ichigo were shooting worried glances my way.

"Orihime? You okay?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't speak.

"I'm not happy about it, but is it really that big a deal? It doesn't mean anything after all."

How wrong he was. I cursed my school's traditions.

Rukia explained in my stead.

"Normally no, but here it does. There are traditions that the king and queen have to participate in."

I remembered when I was in middle school, and I heard Sora talking about homecoming week and all the events that took place. It sounded fun and romantic.

Now I'd rather bathe in acid then take part in it.

I knew I didn't want to be queen.

"What do you mean?"

Ulquiorra sounded confused.

Ichigo explained further.

"At the bon fire they will have to sit at the 'thrones' the school supplies, they will open the dance, and beore anyone else enters the dancefloor… they have to share a ceremonial kiss. Apparently of the traditions broke, bad luck will plague the school or something."

I cringed at the thought and gripped the edge of the table.

My knuckles turned white.

I was afraid to look over at Ulquiorra. I made myself do it.

He looked skeptical.

He looked over at me and I saw cold anger in his eyes.

I flinched and his gaze softened, but he didn't say anything.

I could hear people whispering about our conversation.

"Why isn't she saying anything?"

"Maybe she's secretly happy about the situation."

"Who wouldn't like two hot guys fighting over her?"

"She's already got Ulquiorra. She shouldn't hog the others to herself too."

What if they break up though?"

I knew guys wouldn't really care about the situation, but the girls. The girls were pissed.

They could have Grimmjow for all I cared, but I wasn't going to let anything come between me and Ulquiorra.

"Grimmjow seems happy. He looks pretty smug."

My head snapped up when I heard that and roamed the cafeteria for the blue haired bastard.

I found him quickly and narrowed my eyes.

He did look. He wasn't shocked at all.

He caught me glaring. He waved and shot a wink my way.

That did it.

I slammed my hands on the table and stood up.

Everyone stopped talking. I felt all eyes on me. I didn't care.

"Go to hell Grimmjow!"

I heard gasps, whispers, and chuckles follow me as I stormed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>I had been waiting for the announcement all day.<p>

I was confident of the outcome.

I figured that if I was homecoming king, I could spend time with Orihime.

Get to know her without her watchdog ever present. Let her see the real me.

I hated that she thought of me as an asshole.

Sure I was one, but I tried not to be with her.

When she yelled at me with pure hatred in her eyes and voice I felt instant regret and sadness.

* * *

><p>I watched Orihime's face slowly change from shocked, confused, sad, and angry.<p>

It took me by surprise when she suddenly stood up.

"Go to hell Grimmjow!"

She ran out of the cafeteria. I got up and ran after her.

I didn't miss the hurt expression on Grimmjow's face.

I would've preferred his usual uncaring scowl.

His face showed that he actually cared. I didn't want him to care.

I wanted him to fucking disappear.

I saw Orihime farther up the hallway.

"Orihime, wait!"

She stopped and turned when she heard my voice.

"I'm so sorry Ulquiorra."

Her face crumpled and my heart shattered.

I ran to her and wrapped her in my arms.

"It's not your fault babe."

She was trembling.

"He messes everything up. Just when things were going good something goes wrong."

I held her tighter.

"Everything's fine. Don't let it get to you. Don't let him affect you so much."

He pulled herself out of my grasp and started walking away.

I walked after her.

"Where are you going?"

She had a determined look on her face.

"I'm going to go talk to the Principal."

I didn't think I could talk her out of it so I just walked with her, hoping it would appease her.

I wasn't sure what talking to him would accomplish though.

I mean if he got more votes, there wasn't much that could be done.

She strutted into the office and stopped at the reception desk.

"Can I help you Ms. Inoue?"

Orihime nodded her head.

"I'd like to speak with Mr. Yamamoto."

The receptionist nodded her head.

"Very well. You as well Mr. Cifer?"

I nodded.

"Sure."

"Take a seat then. He'll be right with you."

While we waited, Orihime kept chewing at her lip.

When blood was drawn I took her face in my hands.

"Stop it. You're only hurting yourself. Everything's going to be okay."

Her eyes were full of doubt.

"Something doesn't feel right Ulquiorra. Not at all."

This was really bugging her.

Before I could say anything, Mr. Yamamoto walked out.

"Come on in you two."

He was very old, but there was something intimidating about his presence.

We took our seats before his desk.

"Congratulations Ms. Inoue. You're very deserving of your position as Homecoming 's unfortunate you didn't want the position Mr. Cifer. You two are a fitting couple."

_What did he say?_

Orihime looked just as confused as I did.

"Thank you, but that's actually what we wanted to talk to you about Sir. What do you mean he didn't want the position?"

He looked between us.

"Well, you had the most votes Mr. Cifer. You're very popular and well like. But we were informed you didn't want to be the king so the position was deferred to Mr. Jeagerjaques. He had the second most votes."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Who told you I didn't want the position?"

I didn't understand what was going on.

"A new employee. He tallied the votes. No one else wanted to you see. It's a very tedious job."

He pressed a button on his intercom.

"Mr. Sousuke? Could you please come to my office?"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later a man walked through the door.<p>

He was tall with brown hair. He looked nice but something about made my skin crawl.

The same reaction I got when I was around Grimmjow.

"Can I help you Sir?"

Mr. Yamamoto nodded.

"These two were asking about the votes for homecoming king and queen. Ms. Inoue here is our queen. This young man is her partner, Mr. Cifer."

He smiled at his, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Is that so? It's nice to meet the both of you. Congratulations Ms. Inoue."

I nodded my head in acknowledgment.

He went and stood behind the desk, facing us.

"You wanted to know about the results. I'd like to thank you Mr. Cifer. Thanks to you, my nephew gets to be the king. He's so very happy about it."

_How can he know Grimmjow's happy about it when he only just found out?_

Then his words sank in.

"N-nephew?"

I choked the word out.

He smiled another false smile.

"Yes. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is my nephew."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun!<strong>

**So sorry about the lack of chapter yesterday. I had stuff to take care of.**

**Anyways, some people were skeptical about the ending of the last chapter saying how it was impossible and would never happen since Grimmjow was so new.**

**Believe me, I knew it was unlikely. I meant for it to be that way though.**

**I have the whole thing planned out, so bare with me. Please.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	22. Erase it!

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>After lunch, I walked out to the courtyard and waited.<p>

I knew Orihime had figured out what happened, and sooner or later she would search me out.

I also knew the conversation we would have would make or break any chance had with her.

I took a cigarette out of my pocket and lit it.

Smoke billowed around me.

The bell rang.

* * *

><p>I heard Orihime's sharp intake of breath.<p>

I looked over at her in worry.

Her face was frozen in shock.

* * *

><p>'<em>You wanted to know about the results. I'd like to thank you Mr. Cifer. Thanks to you, my nephew gets to be the king. He's so very happy about it.'<em>

'_N-nephew?'_

'_Yes. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is my nephew.'_

My brain couldn't process this piece of information.

I felt like a bad joke was being pulled on me. If it was April I'd be waiting for the shout of April Fool's!

But it was the middle of September. There would be no shout. It wasn't a joke.

I heard deep gasps reverberating throughout the office.

"Orihime! Breathe."

Ulquiorra kneeled in front of me and shook me a little bit.

Oh. The sounds were coming from me.

Mr. Yamamoto and Mr. Sousuke were looking at me with worry.

I focused on Ulquiorra's face, and slowly my breathing regulated and I calmed myself down.

"What's wrong Ms. Inoue?"

Mr. Sousuke walked around the desk so stand in front me.

I flinched away and Ulquiorra angled himself between us.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding. I never said I didn't want to be king. It's what I wanted."

I waited for Mr. Sousuke's reaction, but his face didn't change.

"But we received a message from you saying you wished to be ignored for nomination. We happily obliged. Are you saying that message was fake?"

My eyes opened wide and I looked at Ulquiorra inquiringly.

He looked just as surprised as I felt.

"I never wrote any message. Someone must've written it in my name."

I wished Mr. Yamamoto to step in and say something. Anything. He just sat there.

"Who would do that Mr. Cifer?"

I'm sure me and Ulquiorra were thinking about the exact same person.

Ulquiorra didn't answer.

"Do you suffer from paranoia Mr. Cifer? I could recommend someone you can talk to."

I glared at the man.

"No, I'm not being paranoid."

Mr. Sousuke pondered.

"Well then maybe you simply forgot about writing the message."

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I wouldn't forget something like that."

I could tell he was losing his patience.

I interceded.

"Mr. Yamamoto, isn't there anything you could do?"

He locked his fingers together and pondered.

"I'm not sure there is Ms. Inoue. The decisions been made and submitted. We can't change it."

I thought he would say that. I made up my mind.

I stood up and headed for the door.

Before I left, I turned around.

"Fine, then I resign. Give the position to the girl with the second most votes. I don't want it without Ulquiorra."

I walked out of the office without waiting for a reply.

* * *

><p>I stood up to go after Orihime, but Mr. Yamamoto stopped.<p>

"Hold on Mr. Cifer."

I looked back at Orihime before sitting down.

"Yes Sir?"

He inclined his head at the chair Orihime had been sitting in.

"Is she serious?"

I didn't have a doubt in my mind.

"Yes, I believe she is."

He nodded and pondered.

"Do you think you could get her to change her mind?"

I shook my head.

"Sorry Sir, but when she makes a decision she's set on it."

He nodded.

"Very well. You may go."

I said thank and left the office, heading for class.

* * *

><p>I stormed through the halls.<p>

I couldn't believe the Principal had let something like this happen right under his nose.

Didn't he think that that the nephew of the teacher who counted the votes winning was odd?

It was too much of a coincidence.

And what the hell was with Mr. Sousuke telling Ulquiorra he was paranoid?

I ignored the whispers the floated down the hallways around me.

I didn't care what people thought right now. I was pissed.

I had every intention of going back to the classroom.

That was until I passed a window and caught a glint of blue in the courtyard.

I stopped and spotted Grimmjow sitting on a bench. Smoking a cigarette of all things.

I turned around and headed for the entrance.

I was going to give him a piece of my mind.

I slammed the doors open and marched across the lawn towards the plague of my existence.

"Why aren't I surprised you smoke?"

He huffed his cigarette one last time before throwing it to the ground.

He stood up and stepped on it before walking over to me.

"Does that mean you've been thinking about things I would or wouldn't do?"

I rolled my eyes.

"As if. The only reason you'd be on my mind is for me to think of ways to get back at you."

His eyes narrowed.

"Back at me for what exactly? Caring for you? Wanting to get to know you?"

I scoffed.

"Care about me? You call trying to break me and my boyfriend up and sabotaging the votes caring about me? Where'd you buy your dictionary?"

He chuckled.

"I wrote it myself actually."

I wasn't amused.

He sighed.

"So you know then, that Aizen's my uncle. Yes, I forged a note from your boyfriend saying he didn't want to be king."

I glared at him.

"Yea I worked that out. How'd you get the second most votes though? No one knew you."

He grinned at me.

"I told you didn't I? I'm good at manipulating people. I knew the vote was going to happen that day. Throw a few flattering words here, bribe a little over there. It didn't take long to get people to agree to vote for me."

I wanted to punch him.

"You're despicable. Why go to the trouble? What could you possibly gain from being king?"

He looked at me like I was missing something obvious.

"To get close to you my dear. That's all I've wanted."

He took a step towards me, and I took a reflexive step back.

* * *

><p>When I got to class Orihime wasn't there. I didn't think anything of it.<p>

Grimmjow not being there didn't stand out to me either. He constantly skipped class.

I figured she's show up eventually.

I heard whispers coming from the window.

"What do you think they are talking about?"

"Are they together now?"

"I doubt it. Look at how she's looking at him."

"You're right. Orihime's still with Ulquiorra."

When I heard Orihime's name I looked towards the windows.

I couldn't see anything.

A piece of paper landed on my desk.

**Apparently Orihime's outside talking to public enemy #1.**

"Oh! She's yelling at him. I've never seen her mad before."

I stood up and walked over to the window.

"Mr. Cifer! Go back to your seat!"

I ignored him and looked down at the scene.

Orihime was indeed talking to Grimmjow.

Well, more like she was yelling at him.

I turned around and ran out of the classroom.

"Mr. Cifer!"

* * *

><p>"Why must you act like this Grimm?"<p>

He rolled his eyes.

"Because love, I don't know how else to act."

I clenched my fists.

"That's not true. I know you're better than this. If you hadn't of been such a jerk I would've been your friend! Instead you've made my life a living hell!"

He scoffed.

"My friend? Please. Like that could've happened. No one under—"

I cut him off.

"No one understands you? Whose fault do you think that is Grimm? It's your own damn fault no one understands you!"

He threw his arms out and I flinched away.

"See! See, right there is what I'm talking about. You think that I would actually hurt you?"

I took a step towards him.

"Only cause I don't know any better Grimm! You want someone to understand you? You want someone to listen to you so badly? Well guess what? I'm here, willing to listen and you're still not talking. Cut the bullshit Grimm! You don't want someone to understand you. You want someone to pity you."

He looked like I had just slapped him across his face.

I was considering it.

"You don't know shit about me Orihime! Stop spouting therapy, it won't do you any good!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I resigned as queen by the way. Stay the hell away from me!"

I turned away but his words stopped me.

"I can't do that sweetheart. I'm going to break you and your boy toy up and make you mine."

I glared at him.

"It's never gonna happen Grimm. I love him and he loves me. Wasn't it you who said you still had a chance if I didn't love him. Well I do so your 'chance' is gone."

Pain filled his eyes.

"You… love him?"

I pushed away the small feeling of pity I felt and nodded.

"Yes, so you according to you it's time to give up. But you can't can you? Feelings aren't a light switch Grimm. You can't just flip them on or off at your whim."

He hung his head.

I wasn't sure what to do or say.

Suddenly he grabbed me and crushed his lips to mine.

His kiss was rough and urgent. Nothing like Ulquiorra's kiss.

It terrified me.

My whole body rejected the contact. I bit down on his lip and kneed him in his crotch.

I pulled away and he stumbled backwards.

He looked up at me and glared.

Blood was flowing relentlessly from his bottom lip.

I could taste metallic on my tongue.

"You bitch!"

His hand flashed towards me and hit me on the face.

My eyes widened in shock and I fell to the ground before the pain caught up to me.

It felt like a thousand bees were attacking my cheek.

Tears spilled over and cascaded down my cheeks.

I could feel the blood rushing to it and swelling the skin.

There would be a bruise.

A blur flew past me and grabbed Grimmjow by the throat and punched him the face.

"You bastard! How dare you touch her!"

I recognized Ulquiorra's voice and felt safe.

They started throwing punches at each other.

I was frozen in place.

By the time teachers came and broke them apart; Grimmjow had a broken nose and Ulquiorra's lip was bleeding.

"What the hell is going here!"

It was the head of security for the school.

"He hit my girlfriend."

He knelt down next to me and gently took my face in his hands.

He tilted my head so he could look at my cheek.

"Are you okay?"

His voice was gentle and soft.

I nodded even though it still really hurt.

"It wasn't as bad as it looked."

He rubbed his thumb over my cheek and I flinched.

He stopped and guilt filled his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get there in time."

I shook my head.

"It's not your felt."

My lips felt bruised and I started crying again.

"He kissed me Ulquiorra. He kissed me!"

I started rubbing at my lips trying to get rid of the feeling.

He grabbed my hands.

"It's okay Orihime. Don't worry about it."

His voice had a rough edge to it.

"I don't want to be kissed by anyone but you! Make it go away. Erase it Ulquiorra!"

I was choking out sobs as I said this. I was cut off by Ulquiorra's kiss.

He kissed me until I was satisfied that I had been cleansed.

"I love you."

I smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were both expelled for two weeks.<p>

Both were disqualified for king, and I still refused to be queen.

Seniors, Gin Ichimaru and Rangiku Matsumoto ended up filling the positions.

Unable to attend homecoming with Ulquiorra, we spent that night at my house watching movies.

It was hell not being able to see him in school, so we spent every moment together that we could after school.

A few days later, I received a letter in the mail from Grimmjow.

He apologized for everything he did and hoped that I would forgive him. He promised to leave me and Ulquiorra alone from now on. He just wanted me to be happy.

I wasn't sure where things would go from there, but they only could get better.

Or so I hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really have much to say about this.<strong>

**I've been waiting to do it for a while, and I'm happy with the outcome.**

**So what'd you think?**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	23. Do You Not Want Me?

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>I was lying on the couch watching TV when Aizen came home.<p>

"Hey."

He shrugged his coat off and hung it up.

"Get your ass off the couch. You've been lying there for a week and a half."

He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat down at the kitchen table.

"I'm suspended remember? All for you I must remind you. It's a Friday night anyways."

He popped that cap off and took a drink before answering.

"Yea, well be happy I could lower your sentence to 2 weeks suspension. They were considering expulsion. I should've let them expel you seeing as how you failed."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, well nothing I can do about it now is there?"

He chuckled.

"How wrong you are my boy. We'll just come up with another plan to split those two apart."

I shifted uncomfortably.

"I told you, I'm done. I've hurt her enough as it is."

I went through everything that had happened since the night I had 'accidentally' bumped into her.

I looked down at my right hand and remembered the feeling of hitting her.

Guilt consumed me.

He slammed his hand down on the table and I jumped.

"Dammit Grimmjow! How many times do I have to remind you, you don't really care for her? It's an act. Why are you so damned attached?"

I sighed.

"It started out as an act, but I really do care about her now. I promised her I'd leave them alone and that's what I intend on doing. I'm out Aizen. Drop it."

I stood up and went to my room.

* * *

><p>I watched Grimmjow leave the room.<p>

"Useless boy."

Well, if he wouldn't do my dirty work, I'd just have to find someone else to do it.

I went to my office and dug out Ulquiorra Cifer's folder.

I had already browsed countless times for information, but maybe I had missed something.

Something caught my interest.

"Hmm? What's this?"

_While living in Europr, Mr. Cifer was involved with a young lady by the name of Loly Aivirrne. She was possessive and controlling of him. In a jealous rage, she attacked and hospitalized his lab partner._

I smiled as I read this little piece of information.

With it, I was sure I could take down the Cifer Corporation.

* * *

><p>Me and Ulquiorra were laying on my bed. Making out.<p>

We had started watching a movie, but had easily gotten distracted.

His shirt was discarded on the floor and my fingers traveled the planes of his chest.

We were alone in the house and I was sure one thing would lead to another real soon if we didn't stop.

I had been nervous and embarrassed before, but now I wasn't sure what I felt.

The nervousness was still there, but it was more of an anxious nervous instead of a scared nervous.

If you asked me if I wanted to have sex with Ulquiorra, the answer would be yes.

If you asked me if I wanted to sex right now, my answer would be unsure.

Butterflies started flying in my stomach when his hand slipped under my shirt.

I was surprised, and a little disappointed, when his hand didn't go straight for my boobs.

Instead he trailed circles on my stomach never going past the start of my rib cage.

I trembled at the ministrations and sighed in content.

He broke our kiss and kissed my forehead.

"I think… we should stop."

I searched his eyes.

They were filled with love and want.

I wasn't unsure anymore.

I was about to tell him I wanted to keep going when I heard the front door open and close and footsteps on the stairs.

He removed his hand from beneath my shirt.

"Act like you're asleep."

I obeyed and shut my eyes.

My door opened.

"Orihime—"

He stopped talking.

"She's asleep Sora."

Ulquiorra sounded very convincing.

"Okay. Umm… why is your shirt off?"

I tried not to smile.

"It was hot in here."

Too true.

"Feels fine to me."

I willed him to go away.

"My body temperatures always been high."

Such a lie. His skin, though warm, always had a cool under current to it.

"Bastard. Were you really trying to sleep with her here?"

I blushed red, but kept my eyes shut.

Ulquiorra's heart sped up.

"Why's that always the first thing you jump to? No, that was not my intention."

I felt a stab of rejection pierce me.

It was silent for a moment.

"Alright. When she wakes up, tell her Mom and Dad landed safely. I'm staying at Mizuho's tonight. Keep it in your pants."

I heard the door shut and opened my eyes.

Ulquiorra smiled at me. I didn't smile back.

I was frowning and he looked worried.

"What's wrong babe?"

I started chewing on my lip.

I felt childish for asking but I did anyways.

"Do you… not want me?"

I was right. It came childish and pathetic.

He chuckled and I instantly felt stupid and embarrassed.

He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Silly Hime. What makes you think I wouldn't want you?"

I recoiled from my childhood nickname.

Didn't he realize what he just said?

"You just told Sora you didn't have any attention of doing it with me."

It came out as a whine.

He pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

He opened up his contacts.

"Calling Sora to tell him my real intentions. It's what I should have done after all."

Embarrassment engulfed me and I snatched his phone away.

"Are you insane? He'd kill you."

He started laughing.

"Which is why I didn't say anything when he was asking."

Apparently I had nothing to worry about.

"So you do want me?"

It came out as a whisper.

He laced his fingers with mine.

"I want you in every way Orihime."

I instantly thought of other things deeper than sex. I wasn't sure if that's what he meant, but a girl can dream can't she?

I smiled at him.

"That's good to know."

He suddenly looked apprehensive.

"What is it?"

He sat up and pulled my head into his lap.

I shifted so that I was looking up at him.

"There's something I have to tell you about before we decide to go there though."

Red flags went up when I heard that.

"You can tell me anything Ulquiorra."

He nodded.

"I regret my first time. I don't want you to regret being with me Orihime."

I didn't think it was possible for me to regret being with Ulquiorra.

I hadn't known that Ulquiorra wasn't a virgin.

I instantly felt jealous.

"Who is she?"

My voice came out harsher than necessary.

"Her name's Loly. I met her Europe. We dated for a few months."

_What the hell kind of name is Loly?_

"Did you love her?"

I didn't like that this girl had been close to_ my_ Ulquiorra.

He shrugged.

"I thought I did. But what I felt for her is nothing compared to how I feel about you."

He smiled at me and I instantly felt better.

I was with him. Not her, so I had nothing to worry about.

"What happened?"

A haunted look entered his eyes.

"She was possessive and got jealous easily. She thought my lab partner was coming on to, and she attacked her. My partner ended up in the hospital. It was critical for a while, but she's okay now."

I spasm of fear went through me.

He caressed my cheek.

"You don't have anything to worry about babe. I just thought you should know I have baggage."

I nodded.

"Thanks for telling me. It doesn't matter Ulquiorra. The past is the past."

He smiled, looked at the clock and sighed.

"It's late. I should probably get going."

I cringed at the thought. I sat up and clinged to his shirt.

"Can you stay? I don't want to be alone."

He nodded in understanding.

"Let me call home. I'll tell them I'm staying with Sora."

I smiled and nodded.

While he was out of the room I changed into pajamas.

A few minutes later he came back and wrapped me in his arms.

"It's all set."

I giggled and kissed him on his chest before tilting up to claim his lips.

It was soft and gentle at first, but then it got more and more intense.

He gripped my waist and lifted me up.

I wrapped my legs around him and wove my arms around his neck and into his hair.

Our lips disconnected as we fell onto my bed, but he quickly reclaimed mine.

He came up for air and whispered my name.

"Orihime…"

He pecked me on the lips before leaving a trail of kisses across my cheek, down my neck and suckled on the sensitive flesh.

I gasped at the pleasure it gave me and let out a noise between a squeak and a moan.

He parted my legs with his knee and gently pushed it against the apex between my legs.

I let out another squeak/moan and he groaned in response.

My cheeks flushed in embarrassment when he started to knead my breasts through my shirt.

I writhed in pleasure and he gentle squeezed and caressed them.

He claimed my lips again and ran his tongue across my bottom lip before sucking on it.

I moaned in pleasure, which intensified when he sucked my tongue into his mouth.

I gasped when he started lifting my shirt up. He stopped.

"Too much?"

It came out breathy.

I shook my head.

"Just surprised."

I was just as out of breath.

He took my shirt off completely along with my bra and looked down at me.

I felt embarrassed and tried to cover myself with my arms.

There was a marveling look in his eyes.

He fell on top of me and wrapped me in his arms.

"You're beautiful and I love you."

I blushed.

"I love you too Ulquiorra."

He lifted up off of me and pecked me on the lips.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded determinedly.

"Keep going."

I arched my back when I felt his mouth descend on my right breast.

He wrapped his tongue around the swollen nub and sucked on it, emitting a gasp of pleasure from me.

He reached his hand up and pinched my left nipple as well.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head at how good it felt.

"So… good."

I felt wetness pool between my legs.

I felt the bulge in Ulquiorra's pants pressing against my thigh.

He broke away from my chest and looked me in my eyes.

I saw love and need in pools of green.

"Are you sure? We can stop."

His voice made it sound it like such a sacrifice.

I had never been surer of anything in my life.

I nodded my head.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>I woke up and saw fire swimming before my eyes.<p>

It took me a few seconds to realize it was Orihime's hair.

I remembered last night and smiled.

It was amazing and perfect and more than I had ever expected it to be.

Every time I looked in her eyes I saw unwavering trust and happiness.

I didn't deserve her, but I was beyond happy to have her in my life.

Storm grey eyes blinked open.

I smiled at her.

"Good morning beautiful."

She blushed and hid her face in my chest.

"Morning."

I chuckled and rubbed her back.

She sighed and kissed my chest.

Suddenly she sat up and wrapped her blanket around her.

I was confused.

"What's wrong?"

Her face was deep red.

"We're still naked."

I chuckled.

"Why are you embarrassed? After last night you have no reason to be."

A slight smile pulled at her lips and she mumbled.

"It's different in the middle of it and the morning after…"

I rolled my eyes at her innocence.

"Would you like to get dressed then?"

She nodded.

"I'm gonna take a shower first though."

I nodded.

"Afterwards we should go to my house for breakfast."

She smiled and kissed me before getting up.

"That sounds nice. Give me 15 minutes."

* * *

><p>We walked to his house hand in hand.<p>

"What's your mom making?"

Ulquiorra grinned down at me.

"She usually makes pancakes on Saturday's."

I brightened up.

"Sounds perfect!"

He laughed at my reaction as we turned onto his street.

Suddenly I felt nervous.

"Will they be able to tell?"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"They aren't psychic Orihime."

I nodded, but was still worried about it.

We started up his walk when suddenly Ulquiorra stopped.

"What is it?"

His face was frozen in shock.

I followed his gaze.

There was a tall girl with black hair in pig tails sitting on his porch.

She had on short shorts and a very revealing top in spite of the weather.

Her face split into a smile.

"Ulqui-bear! I've missed you so much!"

Jealousy kicked in.

_Ulqui-bear?_

She ran up to him. He took a step back.

"Loly? What the hell are you doing here?"

_Loly? That's the name of his ex…_

Before I could process that, she kissed him.

I froze. He froze.

She pulled away and smiled at him.

"I came to get you back silly. We belong together."

* * *

><p><strong>I skipped the rest of the sex scene cause I didn't like how it was turning out.<strong>

**What the hell is Aizen up to?**

**What's he after?**

**Why is Loly here?**

**How is everything connected?**

**All this and much more will be revealed in chapters to come so keep a look out.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	24. I Can Hurt Her Right?

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> Ulquiorra gripped her arms and pushed her away.<p>

I was glad because I was 2 seconds away from ripping her head off.

"What are you talking about Loly? We're done."

The girl pulled a confused expression.

"But I love you baby."

Definitely wanted to rip her head off.

Ulquiorra shook his head.

"I don't love you Loly. I never did. Besides, I'm with someone."

He eyes slid over to me. Her innocent smile turned into a glare of pure hatred.

_If looks could kill…_

"Oh yes. I heard you were dating some tramp. So this is her? I'm not impressed."

_Tramp?_

I took a step towards her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

Her eyes narrowed and a spasm of fear traveled through me.

Ulquiorra stepped between us.

"Leave her alone Loly. I won't let you hurt her. And who'd you hear it from?"

Her innocent smile was back, but there was nervousness in her eyes.

"I-I'm not sure what you mean Ulqui-bear. Why would I hurt her? And… I talked to your parents. Yes that's it. Your mother told me about her."

I could tell she was lying.

"Don't call me that Loly. And you know perfectly well why I think you'd hurt her. It's time for you to go."

She pouted.

"But Ulqui—"

I cut her off.

"He said leave!"

It came out as a hiss.

I didn't like her. Not one bit.

She shot another death glare my way.

"You might wanna watch how you talk to me tramp."

She looked back at Ulquiorra.

"Fine. I'll go, but that doesn't mean I'm leaving. See you soon baby."

She skipped down the street and around the corner.

I threw a skeptical look at Ulquiorra.

"You were with her?"

He looked thoroughly embarrassed as he nodded.

"I'm not trying to defend her, but she wasn't like that when I first met her."

He put his arms around me.

"All that matters is that I'm with you."

He pecked me on the lips and dragged me inside.

Ulquiorra's mom came out of the kitchen and wrapped us in a hug.

"Good morning dears. Hungry? Pancakes are on the table.

We nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

I dug into my food and reveled at how good it was.

Ulquiorra's mom was an excellent cook.

"Mom? Why'd you talk to Loly?"

A rough expression hit her usually soft face.

"Why did you bring up that girl? I never liked her."

Her tone of voice scared me.

"She's here. She was just out front. She said you talked to her."

I guess Ulquiorra didn't catch on that she was lying.

"I did no such thing. If I did she'd be in the hospital."

I giggled and his mom smiled at me.

"She was lying Ulquiorra. Couldn't you tell?"

He shook his head.

"No. I was too shocked to pay much attention."

His mom came over and patted me in the head.

"Hold onto this one Ulqui. She's a good girl."

I squirmed in embarrassment and Ulquiorra smiled at me.

"I plan on it Mom."

She kissed both of us on the cheek and left the room.

"You know? It's a relief that I didn't have to go through the awkward meeting of your parents."

He chuckled.

"What are you talking about? The first time you came over here after we started going out you were a nervous wreck."

I laughed.

"Well in hind sight I realize I never had anything to be nervous about. She so obviously approves."

He reached for my hand and squeezed it.

"Even if she didn't I wouldn't care."

I flushed in embarrassment.

"You can't mean that…"

He looked into my eyes and nodded.

"I do."

There was no doubting the intensity in his eyes.

I smiled and went back to eating my food.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell hasn't that bitch called! I told her to call right after she got in contact with him!"<p>

I was pacing up and down my living room, waiting for my phone to ring.

Finally my cell started vibrating.

I answered it and barked into the receiver.

"What took so damn long!"

A soft giggle came from the other end.

"Relax Aizen. I just left his house. He's aware I'm here."

A pleased smile touched my lips.

"What'd you think of the girl?"

The girl growled.

"Fuckin tramp. She should consider herself lucky I didn't wring her neck right then and there."

Things could go terribly wrong if she acted too soon.

"No Loly! You will do nothing until I give you the okay. Do you understand me?"

She scoffed.

"Why should I do what you say anyways? I don't even know you."

I banged my fist on the table.

"Dammit Loly! If you want Ulquiorra all to yourself then you will do everything I say."

She sighed.

"I got it, I got it. Don't act until you say."

I calmed down.

"Good. Your paperwork's all taken care of by the way. You start tomorrow."

I ran it over one more time to make sure everything was taken care of.

"Yea, yea. Anyways, I can't wait to find out how she screams. I can hurt her right?"

I nodded.

"As I said, you can anything you want to her as long as she doesn't die. At first that is."

She giggled in delight.

"Sounds like fun. How long do I have to wait?"

I thought it over.

"Just wait for me to call you. Never call me again okay? Just get between Orihime and Ulquiorra, but be subtle about it. And don't get too attached. My poor excuse of a nephew already failed. Don't fail me too."

I hung up on her.

"What are you doing?"

I turned around in surprise. Grimmjow was in the entryway.

_How much did he hear?_

"Nothing. Talking to a business partner. Discussing a deal."

He looked skeptical.

"What do Orihime and Ulquiorra have to do with your business deal?"

_Shit!_

"It's none of your business Grimmjow. You lost all rights to know anything. Keep your mouth shut."

I stormed out of the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its so short. I didn't have anything else to put in it.<strong>

**Nothing else to say.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	25. Threatened

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> "You sure you don't need me to walk you home?"<p>

Ulquiorra had been reluctant to leave me alone since Grimmjow had hit me.

I smiled and nodded.

"I'll be fine Ulquiorra. It's just two blocks."

He smiled back and pulled me into a hug.

"Okay babe."

He kissed my lips before traveling up to my bruised cheek.

It had already faded to yellow and wasn't really noticeable anymore.

He kissed it every day. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't mind.

"I love you."

I reached up and trailed my fingertips over his cheek.

"I love you too."

He told me to be safe and shut the door behind me.

I walked with a big smile on my face.

I felt like the luckiest girl on earth.

I had an amazing boyfriend and awesome friends.

When I thought of friends I groaned.

I wanted to talk to Rukia about what had happened, but then again she wasn't the best at keeping secrets.

The last thing I wanted was for the whole school to know I wasn't a virgin anymore. Or worse. For Sora to know.

I debated over whether to tell her or not. I tensed up when I heard footsteps.

I knew it could be anyone, but my mind instantly flickered to that night Ulquiorra saved me.

Turing to face them was probably a bad idea, but that's what I did.

"Mr. Sousuke?"

I was surprised to see him out here.

I didn't drop my guard though. The man gave me the creeps.

He smiled.

"Good evening Orihime. And please, call me Aizen. We're not at school after all."

He didn't seem surprised to see me out here.

_Was he following me?_

I rejected the thought.

He was a teacher. Just because he turned the outcome of the votes didn't mean he was going to hurt me.

"Well, Aizen, I should be getting home. Maybe I'll see you Monday in school."

I turned around to head home but he stopped me.

"How's Ulquiorra doing Orihime? Is he glad to go back to school tomorrow?"

I didn't see why it concerned him.

"Yes, he is. I am too. Though I hope your nephew will his hands to himself this time around."

My words were barbed.

He chuckled.

"Yes, that boy does have a bit of a temper. I told him how much I disapproved of his actions. Hitting a girl is unforgivable."

His words sounded sincere but I for some reason I thought he was lying.

_Maybe I'm the paranoid one._

"Well, as long as it doesn't happen again."

He nodded.

"Yes, you getting hurt would be very bad wouldn't it? Who knows how Ulquiorra would react. He's got a nasty temper too doesn't he? He'd do anything to protect you wouldn't he?"

A spasm of fear traveled through my body.

I felt like there was a double meaning to his words, though I wasn't sure what he could possibly be getting at.

I tried to rub it off as a joke.

I laughed.

"I think you're overestimating his feelings for me Sir."

He smiled one of his false smiles.

"No, I don't think I am. If my information is correct, he's in love with you. Love is a very powerful emotion my dear. You have no idea the lengths people will go to protect their loved ones. Good night Orihime."

He left me standing there, frozen in the street.

* * *

><p>I literally ran home, finally allowing myself to breathe when I was safely inside my room.<p>

My body automatically reached for my phone and started dialing Ulquiorra's number.

I stopped.

If I called him, he would rush over here. He would overreact. He might do something stupid and get suspended again.

I convinced myself that nothing had happened to worry about.

I wiped it from my mind and dialed Rukia's number.

"What's up chica? How's your weekend been?"

I smiled at the chance of something normal to talk about.

"It's been good… great actually."

I smiled at the memory of being with Ulquiorra and giggled.

"What happened to make you so hap—"

She stopped and I heard her mouth pop open.

You didn't! Did you?"

I laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Rukia."

She growled.

"You little slut, you did! How was it?"

I sighed.

"It was… nothing short of amazing."

The line went quiet.

"Rukia?"

"My baby girl's all grown up!"

My ears started ringing from how loud she was.

"Geez Rukia, I'm right here."

She laughed.

"I'm sorry, just really happy for you."

I smiled.

"I know. But that's not all I wanted to tell you about."

"What else is there?"

I chewed on my lip.

"Have you ever met or talked to Mr. Sousuke?"

I gave her a second to think.

"I've never actually talked to him, but I've seen him in the halls. Why?"

I chewed on my lip some more.

"He's Grimmjow's uncle. I just ran into him on my home from Ulquiorra's… I think he threatened me."

I could be reading deeper into it than necessary but I did feel threatened when he was talking to me. And the way he looked at me made me feel like I was being stalked.

"What'd he say to you?"

He words came out harsh.

"Nothing direct. He was just musing about what Ulquiorra would do if I got hurt. It felt like he was implying that it might happen."

She was grinding her teeth so hard I could actually hear it.

"Just to be safe you should stay away from him. You didn't tell Ulquiorra about this did you?"

She knew me too well.

"No. I didn't want to worry him. It could be nothing."

I knew what she was gonna say.

"You need to tell him hun. He'll worry more if you don't."

I knew she was right.

I sighed.

"I'll tell him tomorrow. It's late and I'm tired."

I told her good night and changed into pajamas.

My phone vibrated as I lay down.

**Good night Orihime.**

I smiled and texted back.

**Good night Ulquiorra.**

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna kill him!"<p>

Ulquiorra jumped off my bed and headed for my door.

"Ulquirra, stop!"

I grabbed him arm and pulled him back to my bed.

"You can't kill a teacher. You don't have any grounds."

He was trembling.

"Grounds? He fucking threatened you! That's grounds enough for me."

I pulled his hand to my lips and kissed the back of it.

"Calm down. I'm fine. Nothing happened."

He looked at me and the anger in his eyes began to fade.

He wrapped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"If anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

I kissed his shoulder rubbed his back.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can just hurt people."

He chuckled and I pulled away to smile at him.

"So no dead bodies at school tomorrow?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No, no injuries either. Just avoid him."

He nodded.

"Got it."

He pulled me into his lap and dropped something in my hand.

I snuggled into his chest and picked it up.

"What is it?"

He chuckled.

"It's a present."

I twisted the box around in my fingers.

"For what?"

Christmas wasn't for months and my birthday was last month.

He shrugged.

"I need a reason to give my girlfriend a present?"

I giggled.

"I guess not. Can I open it?"

He nodded and I lifted the lid off.

Inside was a necklace.

It was a silver chain with a silver key attached. It looked old but in good condition.

There was a diamond set in the hilt and I was scared to ask if it was real.

When I thought about how much it would've cost him I shuddered.

I looked up at him with apologetic eyes.

"I can't accept this."

He frowned.

"You don't like it?"

I frantically shook my head.

"I love it. It's beautiful, but it's too much."

His eyes sparkled in amusement.

"I didn't spend a dime on it."

I rolled my eyes in disbelief.

"How'd you get it then?"

He took it from and clasped it around my neck.

"It was my grandmother's. She gave it to me before she died."

I brought a finger up to it.

"Even more of a reason that I shouldn't keep it. It's too important."

He kissed my cheek.

"Well your important to me so it seems fitting that I should give it to you."

I blushed and turned to kiss him.

"Thank you."

He kissed my neck.

"You're welcome. So, what do you wanna do?"

I smiled and turned so that I was straddling his hips.

"Well, we're all alone at the moment."

He chuckled.

"Oh yea?"

I nodded.

"Yea."

I bent to kiss him and the front door slammed shut downstairs.

I groaned.

"Orihime! When are you making dinner?"

I don't think Sora has ever cooked a day in his life.

I looked at Ulquiorra apologetically.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

He chuckled and pecked me on the lips.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"Why are you guys so happy?"<p>

Sora had been looking back at us the whole way to school.

We both shook our heads and talked at the same time.

"Nothing."

We looked at each other and laughed.

He raised an eyebrow at us.

"Uh huh…"

Mizuho came to the rescue.

"Hey baby, let's go to class. I wanna show you something."

She pulled him into the school.

"Are you gonna tell him?"

I looked at Orihime like she was crazy.

"What? And get my head ripped off? I like it where it is thanks."

Orihime laughed.

"Fair enough. Come on. Class is gonna start soon."

I nodded and matched my pace with hers.

It felt good to be in school again after a two week suspension.

We walked into our classroom and Rukia bombarded us.

"Hey Orihime."

She turned her attention on me.

"Hey big guy. Did you have a good weekend? I bet you did."

She winked at me and elbowed me in the ribs.

I glanced at Orihime who looked sheepish.

"Sorry. She's my best friend."

I ignored Rukia and walked over to my desk.

Orihime and Rukia followed me.

As we were talking Grimmjow walked in.

He froze when he saw us looking at him.

He only had eyes for Orihime.

He took a step forward and looked like he was about to say something, but then he stopped and walked to his desk.

I looked at Orihime.

"You okay?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Yea. I know he's sorry and he said he'd leave us alone."

I wasn't as sure of him as she was, but I was willing to take her word for it.

The bell rang and everyone took their seats.

"Good morning. Take out your notebooks and a writing utensil. We'll be taking notes today."

We started copying down what he wrote on the black board.

A commotion from the hall made us all look up.

"I'm sorry miss, but you cannot wear those clothes in school. And you aren't assigned to this class."

"And I told you, I won't be in any other class other than my Ulqui-bear's! There's nothing wrong with my clothes either."

I cringed in horror when I heard that voice.

The classroom door banged open.

An office assistant stepped in with her.

"Sorry to interrupt. This is Loly Aivirrne. She's a new student."

* * *

><p><strong>So this story will be coming to a close soon.<strong>

**I'm going to guess there will be 4 more chapters, but don't hold me to that.**

**I know what's going to happen, I just don't have it mapped out exactly how it will happen.**

**If you're interested my next story is going to center around GinRan. So if you're fan look forward to that after this stories finished.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	26. Costume

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"She insists on being in your class."<p>

I narrowed my eyes at Loly. I knew full well why she wanted to be in our class.

She wanted Ulquiorra back and I'd be damned if she got what she wanted.

We all waited expectantly for our teacher's response.

"This class is now full after Mr. Jeagerjaques transfer."

I breathed a sigh of relief and for the first time I was glad Grimmjow had come to this school.

Loly spoke up.

"Please Sir. I'm small. Stick me in the back. You'll never notice I'm there."

She batted her eyelashes and leaned down to expose her cleavage.

_Slut…_

I looked over at Ulquiorra and he was glaring at her.

I was glad I didn't have anything to really worry about.

"W-Why do you want to be in this class so bad Ms. Aivirrne?"

She giggled and ran over to Ulquiorra.

"So I can be with my Ulqui-bear of course!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Me and Ulquiorra stood up at the same time.

He wrenched out of her grasp and I slapped her hands away.

"Don't touch him!"

She threw a hurt expression at Ulquiorra before glowering daggers at me.

I glared right back at her.

I was too busy wishing her a slow and painful death to notice someone else walk in.

"What is going on here?"

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe the idiocy of this girl.<p>

It was her first day and she was already making a scene.

Not to mention the clothes she was wearing.

"What's going on here?"

The professor looked at me with relief.

"Mr. Sousuke, Ms. Aivirrne insists on being in my class, but there's just no room."

I looked at Loly and she didn't seem daunted by the situation.

"I see, Ms. Aivirrne. Come with me please. We'll sort this out in my office."

"Fine."

She sighed and walked out of the classroom with me.

I had the urge to strangle her as we walked to my office, but I waited to be inside my office before taking action.

I slapped her across the face. I made sure I didn't do it hard enough to leave a mark.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

She glared at me.

"Doing what you asked me to do Aizen. I can't exactly come between them if I'm not in the same class. It's not like they are gonna beg me to hang out with them."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sat down.

She was seriously pissing me off.

"Do you remember what I said about being subtle?"

She started picking through the bowl of candy on my desk.

"Subtlety isn't in my nature Aizen. I'd be doing this even if I wasn't working for you."

I ignored her and turned on my computer.

"Well, I can't put you in their class, but I can put you in their homeroom. That'll have to do."

She rolled her eyes.

"You really have no authority do you?"

I slammed my fist on the table and she jumped.

"I don't care about having authority in this crappy school. I care about being the head of my company without having to worry about competition from that damn Cifer Corporation!"

Her eyes widened in shock.

"That's what this is about?"

_Damn! I didn't mean to let that slip._

I waved her off.

"It's none of your concern. Halloween's coming up and the school holds a huge festival. That's when I want you to do it. There'll be so many people that she shouldn't go missed."

She beamed.

"I can wait a 2 weeks. Can I dress up?"

I sighed in exasperation.

"I don't care. And speaking about dressing up, you can't wear such revealing clothes in school."

She looked down in surprise.

"What do you mean? Nothing's showing."

I rolled my eyes.

"Besides your stomach and most of your breasts?"

She pouted.

"But I look cute!"

The bell rang.

"Choose better tomorrow. Off to class. NO more scenes."

She got up and nodded.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>"Ulquiorra?"<p>

I was staring off into space, thinking about Loly.

_Why is she here?_

_What does she want?_

Orihime broke through my daze.

She was staring at me with a worried expression.

"Sorry, what?"

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"You okay? It's not like she's in our class."

I shook my head.

Her not being in our class wasn't enough. I didn't want her on the same planet as me.

Not even that, I was scared she might try to do something to Orihime.

"I don't want her here at all Orihime."

She nodded her head and chewed on her lip.

"Do you think she'll try to hurt me like your lab partner?"

When she said hurt it reminded me of what Aizen had aid to her.

Too many things to worry about all at one time.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know babe, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Before Orihime said anything, Rukia grabbed her attention.

"I know you're stressed about psycho chick being here, but today me and you are going Halloween costume hunting. We need to look awesome."

Orihime looked doubtful and I encouraged her.

"Go on. It'll be fun. Sora wants to hang out with me anyway."

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay. What do you want to be Rukia?"

They started talking about costume ideas.

I was eating my lunch when I saw a motion out of the corner of my eye.

I turned to look at it, and saw Loly waving at me.

When she got my attention, she winked and blew a kiss my way.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from her.

"I really do not like her!"

Orihime was glaring at her and her hands were trembling.

I squeezed her hand.

"Ignore her. If we react we'll only be playing into her hands."

Loly laughed at us from across the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"So, she's a skanky whore who needs to get a life?"<p>

Me and Rukia were walking around the costume store.

I had just finished telling her about everything about Loly.

"That's not the way I'd phrase it, but yes."

Rukia laughed.

"You're too nice for your own good Orihime."

I rolled my eyes.

"Just because I'm not fond of using vulgar language doesn't mean I'm too nice."

Rukia didn't say anything but I knew what she was thinking.

I held up a witches costume to me.

"What about this?"

She wrinkled her nose.

"No way. It's just a plain black dress. We need stuff with more detail."

I rolled my eyes.

"When you say detail, you really mean revealing don't you?"

She laughed and nodded.

"Not too much, but showing a little skin never hurt anybody. What about this?"

There was so little to it that I couldn't figure out what it was supposed to be.

"I highly doubt your parents would let you out of the house in that, and if they did you'd give Ichigo a heart attack."

She pouted and put it back.

"Fine, but we both have to agree on each other's costumes."

We spent hours shopping before we both agreed.

Rukia decided to be a dark fairy.

Her dress was black and red and lined with skulls. It stopped mid thigh.

She insisted on getting the wings and choker.

"It'll look with my black boots!"

I wasn't as enthusiastic about my costume.

"Orihime, trust me. You look fine."

I looked down in doubt.

"I look like I'm in a costume half my size."

She laughed.

"It's supposed to be like this."

She had forced me into a Little Red Riding Hood Costume.

It was way too short and the corset was way too tight.

"What of my boobs fall out?"

She finished lacing the back and turned me to face the mirror.

"Nonsense. See, it fits your perfectly. We'll forget about knee highs. We'll put your hair in pig tails and get you some red heels. Ulquiorra's gonna flip when he sees you like this."

I blushed and eyed myself in the mirror. I guess it wasn't too bad, but I was still self conscious.

She glared at me. I gave up.

"Fine. I'll get it."

She beamed.

* * *

><p>I heard the door open and shut downstairs.<p>

"The girls are back."

Sora shrugged and kept playing Xbox.

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I'm gonna go downstairs."

He just nodded his head and didn't take his eyes off the screen.

I shook my head at him as I walked down the stairs.

"Hey babe."

I wrapped Orihime in a hug and kissed her.

She smiled at me.

"Hey."

Rukia made a gagging motion and we laughed.

"You two have fun?"

Orihime nodded.

"Yepp. Lots. Wait till you see what Rukia's making me dress up as."

She reached for the bag but Rukia slapped her hand away.

"No. Not till the day of. If you show him now it'll ruin the surprise."

My curiosity instantly piqued.

Orihime looked confused.

"Why's it gotta be a surprise?"

Rukia laughed and grabbed the bags.

"It's more fun that way."

I rolled my eyes.

"Only for you."

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"But that's the whole point Ulquiorra. Come on Orihime. We got some planning to do."

Orihime gave me an apologetic look and kissed me on the cheek before following her upstairs.

I shook my head and grabbed a soda before heading back to Sora's room.

"Anything interesting?"

I took a drink of my soda before answering.

"They got their costumes for the festival. They wouldn't tell me what they are though."

Sora chuckled.

"If Rukia had any say in it, probably something very revealing."

My mind had never gone in that direction.

Once Sora said that, my imagination went wild picturing all the possibilities Orihime could be.

* * *

><p><strong>So Halloweens like my favorite holiday. It's so much fun.<strong>

**My best friends just like Rukia. I never get a say in what I dress up as.**

**Anyways, the next chapters going to be full of... suspense? That's the word I'd use.**

**Reviews Please. :O)**


	27. Festival

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> I hummed to myself as I applied my make-up.<p>

"My Ulqui-bear's gonna fall head over heels when he sees me tonight. He can't resist me."

My phone rang and I groaned when the caller ID said Aizen.

"What do you want? I'm getting ready for tonight."

I put him on speaker and started curling my hair.

"Don't get distracted Loly. You're not just going to the festival. You're main objection is that girl."

I rolled my eyes.

"If it's so important to you, why don't you do it yourself?"

Though, if I was honest with myself, I was looking forward to giving the tramp some special treatment.

"It can't be traced back to me, and I'll be sure you won't be connected so just do as I say. I'm going to text you an address. Take her there."

He hung up before I had a chance to say anything else.

"Asshole. I can't wait till this is over and Ulquiorra's mine again."

As I got ready I imagined what I would do to Orihime.

I giggled.

"Should be a fun night."

* * *

><p>"To think, my future's in the hands of a little girl."<p>

I grabbed a beer out of the fridge and chugged it.

"Oh well. If she fails I can always hire someone else. Though I don't have much time…"

"Much time for what?"

Grimmjow walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, until I have to show up at the festival. I'm chaperoning."

I looked him over. He was just wearing shorts.

"Aren't you going? Do you even have a costume?"

She shrugged his shoulders and plopped down on the couch.

"It's not really my thing. I've got a cape from a few years ago if I decide to go."

From the way he was acting, I didn't think he had heard anything that I said and I hadn't mentioned names so I felt safe. I had never told him why I wanted him to come between Orihime and Ulquiorra. I had nothing to worry about.

"A cape's kinda lame."

He turned on the TV.

"Yea, well a Halloween festival for high school is kinda lame."

I chuckled and headed for my bedroom.

"I'm getting ready. If you do come tonight lock the door behind you."

* * *

><p>I watched Aizen walk back to his room.<p>

I hadn't felt right about him since I had been suspended.

Especially when I heard him talking about Orihime and Ulquiorra.

Also, what I heard him say on the phone, something about 'that girl' and 'her'.

I instantly thought of Orihime. I got the impression that something might happen to her tonight.

I really didn't want to go, but I had no choice now.

* * *

><p>"Orihime, hold still!"<p>

I flinched away from the eye liner again.

"But Rukia, I keep thinking you're gonna poke me in the eye."

She rolled her eyes.

"I won't. I use it all the time. You really should wear more make-up you know? It'll make your eyes pop even more. Now hold still."

I took a breath and tried to relax.

I fidgeted a little, but she managed to get it on.

"There. Now time for mascara."

The same process occurred.

I wasn't used to this. I never wore make-up. I thought it was pointless.

But Rukia insisted, and you can't tell Rukia no.

"Now do you want red lips? Or we can go with a pale nude color."

I didn't what the difference would be.

"Red's more striking, but isn't trampy?"

Rukia laughed and grabbed a tube of red lipstick.

"Depends on how you wear it. Slacken your mouth."

I did as she said and ran dabbed into my lips.

"Smack your lips together a few times."

Once I did she dabbed at them with a tissue.

"There. Let's see, what else? Ah! Glitter along your eyes."

She grabbed for some roll on glitter and applied it to the corners of my eyes.

"What now?"

She dug out some bottles and a nail file.

"Mani/Pedi."

I was skeptical.

"Isn't this a little much?"

She shook her head as she took my foot into her lap.

"Nope. We're gonna look awesome. You're gonna one up that Loly girl too."

Hearing her name took me by surprise.

She hadn't really done anything in the week she'd been here, besides blatantly flirt with Ulquiorra.

He ignored her so there wasn't much to worry about.

Rukia finished applying the bright red polish to my toes before moving on to my hands.

"You know, maybe she's not as bad as I thought."

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Remember what I said about being too nice for your own good? That's exactly what I meant."

She finished polishing my nails and sprayed a dryer fluid on them.

"The girls after your man, and she's psychotic. She's gonna make a move one of these days."

She moved behind me and started taking a brush to my hair.

"I'll be ready too. If she does anything to either of you, I'm gonna hurt her. Bad."

I chuckled at how protective she was of me.

"Thanks Rukia."

She took my hair pins out and I protested.

"Sorry Orihime. I know you love them, but they clash with the costume. I'm tying your hair with red ribbon. Just one night without them, okay?"

I chewed my lip and nodded.

"Okay, but I'm not taking off Ulquiorra's necklace."

I brought my hand up and touched my finger to the pendant.

She sighed.

"Fine. I'm done with you."

Finally. She had been working on me for hours.

"Can I look now?"

I was dying to see how ridiculous I looked.

She shook her head.

"Not until you're costumes on. I want you to get the full effect."

She made me put my costume on in the dark of my closet so I had no chance of glimpsing myself.

Once I had it and stepped out she covered my eyes with her hands.

"This is getting ridiculous Rukia."

She giggled and walked me over to my full length mirror.

"Ready?"

I sighed and nodded.

She removed her hands and I looked myself over in the mirror.

Everything about me was… enhanced in some way.

My eyes looked twice their size and the gray really stood out underneath the black liner.

The red made my pale skin look really pretty, and the accent of black in the dress gave a sort of sparkle to me.

I was scared the red hood would clash with my hair, but it did quite the opposite.

I had been worried about the shortness of the skirt and the tightness of the bodice, but it actually looked really good on me.

"Rukia? Does your make-up have magic in it? I look so… different."

She smiled at me through the mirror.

"You're welcome. You look amazing. Give me an hour and I'll be ready. Do not leave this room. I wanna be there when Ulquiorra finally sees you."

I rolled my eyes.

"He probably won't even recognize me."

I could barely find myself in the girl in the mirror.

I marveled at my reflection as Rukia made her transformation.

* * *

><p>"My God! How long does it take two girls to get ready?"<p>

I chuckled at Sora's impatience.

"You can leave you know? Me and Ichigo are waiting for Orihime and Rukia, but Mizuho's already there. Why are you waiting?"

It dawned on him that he had no reason to be there.

"You're right! You two losers have fun waiting. I'm gonna go have some real fun."

Ichigo laughed as Sora ran out of the kitchen.

"He's right though. They really are taking forever."

"I heard that!"

Rukia yelled from down the stairs and we both jumped.

"You're waiting will pay off. Five more minutes. I'm almost done."

I caught on to her words.

"Is Orihime done then?'

I really wanted to see.

Rukia hadn't let me spend any time with her these past two days.

"Yes, but you'll have to wait."

The door banged shut upstairs and I groaned.

Ichigo chuckled.

"You're just as impatient as I am."

I shrugged.

"What are you supposed to be anyways?"

I was wearing all black and had black wings attached to my shirt.

"A bat. I didn't feel like going all out. Unlike you."

He was full donned in pirate garb from head to foot.

He chuckled.

"I didn't want to dress up. Rukia begged me to so…"

I nodded in understanding.

The door opened upstairs.

"Both of you, shut your eyes!"

Knowing better than to disobey, I shut my eyes.

The suspense was killing. Every footstep on the stairs made me want to open my eyes.

"Okay. Open."

My eyes nearly bugged out of my skull when I saw Orihime.

She was blushing furiously as I looked at her.

_She looks so…_

I hung my head and groaned.

Rukia hit me on the head.

"What the hell kind of reaction is that!"

Orihime was chewing on her lip.

"Is it that bad?"

Rukia scolded her.

"Don't chew your lip, and you look great. He's just being an idiot. We're leaving. Come on Ichigo."

Orihime looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Do I look okay?"

I shook my head and wrapped her in my arms.

"You look utterly indecent. Do you know how many guys are going to look at you tonight?I don't want anyone else to look at you. I want you all to myself."

She giggled.

"So I look good then?"

I nodded reluctantly.

"If I kiss you, will Rukia kill me for ruining your make-up?"

She thought about it.

"I think it's supposed to last a long time."

I took that as an okay and crashed my lips to hers.

Our breathing was ragged when we broke apart.

"We should get going."

I pecked her on the lips.

"I missed you."

She smiled and dragged me out of the house.

"I missed you too."

* * *

><p>"I understand that I have to take her away Aizen, but how am I supposed to do that? I doubt Ulquiorra's gonna leave her side."<p>

This was the only part of the plan that troubled me.

He sounded annoyed when he answered.

"I don't care how you do it! Just get it done!"

He hung up.

"Great… Now what am I supposed to do?"

I saw Ulquiorra dancing with that tramp and I imagined her snapping in half.

They stopped dancing for some reason.

Ulquiorra pulled his phone out of his back pocket. An idea formed.

I made my way through the crowd.

* * *

><p>I had told that girl countless times not to call my phone, but she continued to do so.<p>

There couldn't be any connection between us besides student and teacher.

I watched the crowd in anticipation.

Impatience struck as I saw Loly making her way over to Ulquiorra.

_Come on! I'm so close!_

* * *

><p>"Who was it?'<p>

I had to yell over the noise.

"Just Sora. He wanted to know if we were here yet."

Someone bumped into me from behind.

It was crowded that I had gotten used to it.

Suddenly a hand snaked its way up Ulqiorra's chest.

Lol appeared from behind him.

"Hey hot stuff. Wanna dance?"

I smacked her hand away.

"No, he does not!"

She smirked at me.

"What? Don't you trust him?"

Ulquiorra stepped away from her.

"It's not about trust Loly. I don't want to be anywhere near you. Let's go Orihime."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd. Far away from her.

* * *

><p>I easily slipped Ulquiorra's phone out of his pocket unnoticed.<p>

"Jackpot."

I started scrolling through his contacts.

* * *

><p>"Orihime! There you are. Go to the bathroom with me."<p>

Rukia emerged from the crowd and clung to my arm.

I laughed and nodded.

"I'll be right back Ulquiorra."

He nodded.

"Okay babe."

Rukia pulled me through the crowd.

"You having fun?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Tons. Except for when Loly popped up, but I don't want to think about her."

Rukia glowered when I mentioned her but didn't say anything to the matter.

"Does he like your costume?"

I blushed.

"His words were 'utterly indecent.' He doesn't want other guys staring at me."

Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Well I know one that is."

I followed her gaze and saw Grimmjow.

He had a worried expression on his face as he looked at me.

I gave him a tentative smile as I passed.

We quickly touched up our make-up.

"I'm going to go over to the food booths. Ichigo's waiting for me over there."

I nodded.

"Okay. I've gotta get back to Ulquiorra. Catch you later."

She waved as she ran off.

I made my way through the crowd.

"Orihime?"

I turned and saw Grimmjow.

His voice sounded urgent.

I remembered him hitting me and took a reflexive step back.

I saw hurt in his eyes and I felt bad.

"What is it?"

He looked at me with urgency in his eyes.

"You're not safe. Something's going to happen to you."

My encounter with an Aizen popped into my head.

I got angry.

"You and your uncle stay the hell away from me. Haven't you done enough?"

I didn't wait for an answer. I turned and ran.

My phone vibrating stopped me.

I was from Ulquiorra.

**Come outside. I keep running into Loly. I wanna leave.**

I was ready to go too. I had had enough drama.

I made my through the crowd and out the doors.

I looked around for Ulquiorra, but the street was deserted.

"Ulquiorra?"

A sharp pain shot down my neck and back and I fell to the ground.

I heard someone's voice before I fell unconscious.

"Gullible tramp."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! What's going to happen to Orihime?<strong>

**You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	28. Torture

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> "Where is she…"<p>

Orihime had been gone for 2o minutes.

I didn't mind waiting, but I was starting to get impatient.

Suddenly Sora popped out of the crowd with Mizuho in tow.

"Hey man! Having a good time?"

He looked around.

"Where's Orihime?"

I shrugged.

"She went to the bathroom with Rukia. She hasn't come back yet."

Mizuho furrowed her brows.

"We just ran into Rukia and Ichigo. Orihime wasn't with them."

That took me by surprise and worry set in.

"Umm… I'm going to go look for her."

They nodded as I left them standing there.

_Where are you Orihime?_

* * *

><p>"I've got here at the warehouse. What do you want me to do now?"<p>

I looked back at the unconscious Orihime I had tied to a chair.

Aizen pondered for a moment.

"Very good Loly."

He sounded happy.

"Do what you like. Scare her. Make her want nothing to do with Ulquiorra. Don't let her know I have anything to do with this. I'll be in touch."

He hung up.

I smiled as ideas filled my mind.

"Hurry and wake up Orihime. I'm going to have so much fun with you, you little tramp."

* * *

><p>I narrowed my eyes when I saw how happy my uncle looked.<p>

I made my way over to him.

"You look like your enjoying the festival."

He nodded his head.

"My students are having a good time. That makes me happy."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, cause you care about them so much."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you getting at Grimmjow?"

I glared at him.

"I don't trust you. You're planning to do something to Orihime. Why?"

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're accusing me, your uncle, of wanting to hurt your little crush? Must I remind you that I took you in after your parents died when no one else wanted you?"

I flinched but kept glaring at him.

"I never said you'd hurt her. Just that you're going to do something. Choose your words more carefully Aizen."

I left him speechless as I walked away.

* * *

><p>I couldn't find Orihime anywhere. I had walked all over. She was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Dammit!"

I reached into my pocket for my phone. I'd try calling her.

My phone wasn't there.

"What?"

I searched my other pockets. My phone was gone.

"Shit!"

I started looking around for someone I could borrow a phone from.

"You can't find her can you?"

I turned around to find Grimmjow staring at me.

I glared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

He sighed.

"Orihime's missing."

It wasn't a question. He already knew.

"Bastard! Where is she? What did you do?"

He shook his head frantically.

"I didn't do anything. It's my uncle."

I didn't believe him.

"Whatever Grimmjow. If she's hurt, I'll kill you."

I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Listen to me! It's my uncles doing!"

I wrenched free of his grasp.

His voice sounded sincere and I remembered how Aizen had threatened Orihime.

"How do I know you're not helping him?"

He gave me a pleading look.

"I would never hurt her."

I scoffed.

"Says the guy that hit her."

He flinched and guilt filled his eyes.

Then determination set on his face.

"I will help you find her."

* * *

><p>"Ahh…"<p>

I groaned as I came to. My neck and back hurt like hell.

I was very uncomfortable. I tried to shift my position but something inhibited me.

I realized my hands and feet were tied to the chair I was sitting in.

_What the hell…_

I blinked away the grogginess and took in my surroundings.

I wasn't sure where I was. It was dark and empty.

"Ah. You're finally awake."

That sickly sweet voice surprised me.

I looked in its direction.

"Loly?"

She smiled and sauntered over to me.

"What's going on? Why am I here?"

She giggled.

"You're my captive silly. We're going to have fun."

I didn't understand.

"What are you talking about?"

She glared at me, all the niceties out the window.

"I want you to stay away from Ulquiorra. He's mine."

I couldn't believe how far she was taking this.

"You can't have him."

She smiled and slapped me across the face.

I gasped at the sudden strike. She grabbed my face, gently, and smiled at me.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if I have to I will."

I didn't believe her for a second. She was enjoying this.

"He doesn't want you Loly!"

She shook her head in disappointment.

She dug her nails into my cheek and scratched down my face.

I felt the skin break and blood welled out.

I screamed at the pain.

"What was that?"

My breathing became ragged as I tried to cope with the pain.

"I said… he doesn't want you."

She glared at me and I braced myself for the next onslaught.

Instead, she turned around and started walking circles around me.

"That's a very nice costume. Too bad it looks horrible on you. Let's fix that."

She ripped my dress. Tatters of cloth fell to the ground.

The cold air touched my exposed skin and made my shiver violently.

"Hmm. No wonder he likes you. You have big tits. That's about all you have going for you though."

I hunched over trying to cover myself.

"That's not all he loves about me."

I hissed the words out.

She laughed and I looked up in bewilderment.

"You think he loves you? That is so cute. You see, he loves me and only me."

I couldn't believe how deranged this girl was.

"I know he loves me. He never loved you Loly."

Anger filled her eyes and she lashed out a punch to my stomach.

Her strength surprised me. That blow to my stomach made me cough up blood.

"Stop lying to me bitch!"

Spat out the blood in my mouth and glared up at her.

"Go to hell."

I knew the best thing to do in my position was to keep silent, but I couldn't.

I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

She tried to reign in her patience and walked over to a table.

"I guess… we'll have to resort to crueler methods. My boss said anything was fine as long as I didn't kill you."

I caught onto her words.

"Boss? Someone's making you do this? Who Loly? Who?"

She laughed and turned around.

"That's none of your concern."

I spasm of fear cut its way through me when I say the knife in her hands.

She caressed the blade and smiled at me.

"Now, are you going to stay away from my Ulquiorra."

I took a deep breath so my voice would be steady when I answered.

"Never."

She nodded.

"I thought you'd say that. Very well. I'll change your mind."

She sauntered over to me. Smiling sadistically.

* * *

><p>"Rukia! There you are. Do you know where Orihime is?"<p>

She gave me a confused expression.

"What do you mean? When we left the bathroom she went back to you."

I shook my head.

"She never came back. Grimmjow thinks something happened to her."

Rukia glared at the blue haired guy behind me.

"Does he now? Since when did you two become friends?"

I rolled my eyes.

"That's not important. I lost my phone. Try calling her."

She scoffed and pulled her phone out of her dress.

She dialed and after a minute she shook her head and hung up.

"It went to voicemail."

She finally looked worried.

"Where could she be Ulquiorra?"

I shook my head.

"I don't know, but I'll find her. I promise."

She nodded and hugged Ichigo for comfort.

I turned reluctantly to Grimmjow.

"Come on."

He nodded and followed me.

* * *

><p>"Please stop!"<p>

I was choking out sobs. The pain was unbearable. I had lost count of how many times she had cut into me. My vision swam red.

"Are you giving in?"

I shook my head.

"No!"

She sliced into my thigh and I tried to scream but my throat had gone hoarse an hour ago.

"Ulquiorra…"

I had whispered his name whenever I got the urge to give in.

I wanted the pain to stop but I wouldn't give him up. He was worth this. I could endure it.

"He's not here to help you."

She knelt down to the ground and lifted my head up with the blade of the knife.

"This could all go away. All I need is your word. My boss won't be happy if I don't succeed."

That word again.

"Who's your boss Loly? Why is he doing this?"

She shook her head.

"I can't tell you that and as for why, I don't know myself."

She pushed the point of the blade to my chin and I flinched away from it.

A silver gleam bounced of the blade.

"What's this?"

She was staring at my necklace and reaching for it.

"Don't touch it!"

She laughed and touched it anyways.

"This is pretty. Why does it look so familiar? Ah! It's Ulquiorra's."

I was waiting for her to tell me he had given it to her as well.

"He was stubborn. I asked countless times if I could wear it, but he always refused."

I got a smug look on my face and she slapped me.

"I can't believe he would do this to me! Is he trying to say that you're more worthy than me? Is he cheating on me?"

Something dawned on her and she smiled.

"No! My Ulquiorra's not like that. He's playing a joke on you. That's what it is."

I had grown tired of her delusions.

"He gave it me because I am important to him."

She stabbed my arm with the knife and this time I really did scream.

"I am the most important person to him! Never mistake that!"

I hunched over as much as my binds would allow me.

My phone started ringing. It was hopeless trying to get to it.

She picked it out my skirt pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Rukia? That's that black haired girl that goes out with orange top right?"

I didn't dignify her with an answer.

She let it ring its course before throwing it to the ground.

"You're a lot more stubborn than I thought you would be."

She grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

* * *

><p>"Why is she calling me?"<p>

I answered my phone.

"What do you want?"

I backed out of the room so no one would over hear me.

"She's not cracking. If I hurt her anymore she might die from blood loss."

I groaned at her incompetence.

"I'll be there in 5."

I hung up my phone and headed for the warehouse.

* * *

><p>"My boss is on his way. He sounds angry. That's not a good thing."<p>

I barely acknowledged Loly's words.

I was on the brink of falling unconscious.

"Why are you doing this…"

She giggled.

"Me? I want Ulquiorra all to myself. My boss has his own reasons."

I figured as much.

"Why are you going so far for him Orihime? He's caused you nothing but trouble."

I flinched away from the implication that this was Ulquiorra's fault.

"I love him. I've never been happier than I am now."

I heard a clanging and footsteps approaching where we were.

"You really can't get her to cave? She looks half dead already."

I recognized that voice and my skin crawled.

I looked up into the eyes of Aizen Souskue.

"Loly. Please leave. What I have to say isn't for your ears."

She nodded and obediently stepped out.

"You?"

He smiled and nodded.

"I told you. It'd be horrible if you got hurt. Mr. Cifer will do anything to prevent this from happening again. Even sign away his rights to his father's company. If he doesn't inherit, my corporation becomes number one in the world."

It didn't make any sense.

"But you're a teacher…"

He laughed.

"Only as a front. When I heard the Cifer's were moving back here I knew I had to get close to Ulquiorra. I needed a way to take him out. I hired some punks to jump him on his way home. They took an interest to you first Ms. Inoue."

My memory flickered to that terrible night and I shuddered.

"I saw the way Ulquiorra looked at you. I knew he cared for you, and I thought I could use that to my advantage. If I have you in the palm of my hands, I can get him to do anything you see. So I had Grimmjow take an interest in you. The idea being that if her were close to you I could get close to you and use you as leverage. Unfortunatly, my nephew actually developed feelings for you and refused to continue. Good thing he never knew my real intentions."

Hatred I had never felt before surged inside of me.

"That's when I discovered Loly. I decided to use her, and lure her here with the prospect that she would get Mr. Cifer back. And here we are. Now, I want you to give him a little message. 'Forfeit your rights to the company.' I'm going to leave him a note so I'm sure he gets it. You can't trust teenagers. Going to the police will be pointless. It'll be your word against mine. Good night Ms. Inoue."

He wrote his note and left it in my lap. He grabbed my phone and sent a text.

He left me there sitting in the dark. My mind was whirling.

* * *

><p><strong>Theres the reason behind everything. Because Aizen's a selfish greedy bastard.<strong>

**The next chapter will be the last.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	29. Come Back to Me

Ugly Duckling

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>The longer I sat tied to that chair, the weaker I got and the colder my body became.<p>

Every inch of me screamed in pain. I was covered in blood, sweat, and tears.

My body felt heavy and my vision became blurry.

As I drifted away into unconsciousness, an angel descended upon me, calling out my name.

My last thought was that I must be dead.

* * *

><p>"DAMMIT! I've lost count of how many times we've searched the place."<p>

Grimmjow ran his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe she's not here anymore?"

His suggestion was most likely right, but if so… where did we look.

"Maybe we should go to the police."

Grimmjow shook his head.

"And tell them what? We have no proof and it's Halloween. They won't take us seriously."

I didn't like that he was right.

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do!"

He just stared at me, not answering.

A ringing sound came from his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone.

His eyes widened in shock.

He showed the message to me.

**Your precious Orihime is at the abandoned warehouse on the corner of Bade and Bremmerton. I'd hurry if I were you.**

"I don't recognize the number."

I did.

"It's Orihime's. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"That's it? You have me torture her, you talk to her and we leave. I never got her to promise to stay away from him!"<p>

I sighed.

"I never expected her to promise such a thing. It works in my favor for them to be close. I only used you Loly. You may go back home now. You're no longer needed."

She screeched and I was ready to strangle her.

"You said the whole reason for me coming here was to get my Ulquiorra back! You lied to me!"

I shrugged.

"I had no reason to be truthful to you. You mean nothing to me. You are expendable. The boy doesn't want you Loly. What you just did will make him ate you forever. Come to terms with that will you? Remember, don't breathe a word of this. Your plane leaves tomorrow morning."

Tears leaked out of her eyes as I left her behind.

* * *

><p><em>He doesn't want me?<em>

_But he wants that Tramp?_

_He hates me?_

_What does she have that I don't have?_

_Fine! If I can't have him, no one will._

* * *

><p>"My God, Orihime! Orihime wake up!"<p>

I stared down at her in horror. If it weren't for the faint rise and fall of her chest, I'd think she were dead.

I was ready to kill whoever did this, but there more important things at hand.

I knelt down and went at the ropes that were tying her to the chair.

"Is she okay?"

Grimmjow was staring at her in shock.

"Get a hold of yourself and help me untie her!"

He shook himself and knelt down on the other side of her.

She groaned at the jostling and I crooned at her.

"It's going to be okay, I'm here."

My hands were shaking from anger.

"Ulquiorra…"

Grimmjow hesitated and looked at me.

"What?"

He sighed and went back to untying her feet.

"She really loves you, you know?"

I slight smile tugged at my lips and I nodded.

"Yea I know."

He nodded.

"I think she could do better…"

I tugged harder than necessary at the ropes and Orihime groaned.

"Do you mean you?"

He shook his head and gave me a sad look.

"No. I don't deserve her, but neither do you. You're the reason she's in this mess."

I got her hands untied and went to help him with her feet.

"What makes you say that?"

He inclined his head at her lap. There was a piece of paper on it.

**Mr. Cifer. If you wish to prevent this from ever happening again, please forfeit your rights to Cifer Corporation.**

I gagged. I wanted to take all the pain she suffered and inflict it on myself.

"It was my uncle. I heard him talking about your company being second to his or something."

I glared at him.

"And you didn't think to mention it before this happened?"

I lifted Orihime into my arms and left Grimmjow sitting in the dark.

As I carried her, her eyes fluttered open.

"Ulquiorra?"

She started crying and clung to me.

"Ssh. It's okay now."

She sobbed into my chest.

"I thought I was going to die. I thought I'd never see you again. It was Loly and Aizen Ulquiorra."

I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I know. We're going to the police right now."

She gripped my shoulder. She was so frail that I barely felt any pressure.

"Please no. He'll come after me again. I just wanna go home. Please take my home."

It broke my heart seeing her so a broken and defeated.

I set her on her feet and wrapped her in my arms before she lost her footing.

"I'm never going to let anything happen to you again. Is my house okay? Sora'd kill me if I brought you home like this."

She weekly nodded and I lifted her into my arms again.

* * *

><p>"Sorry my clothes are so big."<p>

I shook my head and laid my head down on his pillow as he cleaned and bandaged all my wounds.

"It's fine. They smell like you. It makes me feel safe."

He looked into my eyes. Guilt filled his.

"You are safe. I'm so sorry Orihime."

I glared at him.

"It's not your fault. Aizen's twisted. It's all him."

He still looked guilty so I sat up and bent down to kiss him.

"Don't blame yourself. You saved me. I'm okay. That's all that matters."

He shook his head.

"If Grimmjow hadn't of gotten that test I never would have found you."

I smiled at him and rolled my eyes.

"Technicalities."

He gave a weak laugh.

I reached out to him and pulled him onto the bed.

"I'm tired. Hold me while I sleep okay?"

He nodded and wrapped me in his arms.

He kissed my forehead and whispered into my ear.

"Sleep well. I'll never let anything happen to you again. I love you Orihime."

I smiled.

"I love you too Ulquiorra."

* * *

><p>As Orihime slept, I thought.<p>

The obvious thing to do would be to go the police, but I wasn't sure what good it would do.

Besides Orihime's injuries, we didn't have much proof. I doubted Aizen was stupid enough to leave behind and evidence.

I had no interest in my father's company and he had never instilled in me that he wanted me to inherit.

I could easily sign off my rights to the company, but would it do any good?

He could easily do this Orihime again as soon as he wanted something out of me.

He knew how much I cared about her.

_It's all my fault! If I wasn't in her life…_

My eyes snapped open and I cringed at the idea that had passed through my head.

_No! Absolutely no!_

But if it worked….

I looked at her sleeping face and all the cuts and bruises.

I would sacrifice my happiness for her well being any day.

She'd hate me and would never forgive me, but if she was safe it wouldn't matter.

Just thinking of what I was going to do made me want to cry.

I gently shook her awake.

* * *

><p>A slight jostling made me wake up.<p>

I looked up into Ulquiorra's face with a confused expression.

"What is it?"

He face looked tortured as he stood up and started pacing the room.

Dread filled my body.

"Ulquiorra?"

He stopped and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hear me out okay?"

I nodded weakly.

"If we go to the police, who knows how much could be done. If anything would be solved. I'm more than happy to sign my rights over. I don't give a damn about the company. The only thing I care about is you. I don't know what else to do Orihime."

He voice was low and urgent. I was scared.

"What are you saying?"

He turned to me and pain saturated his eyes.

He walked over to me and cupped my face.

"I think… we should break up."

He stumbled over those last words and the air whooshed out my lungs.

"Why?"

It was barely more than a whisper.

"If you're not with me. If he thinks I don't care about you anymore, he'll leave you alone. You'll never get hurt again. I will not put you through tonight again."

He was willing for me to understand.

I didn't. I shook my head.

"No! That's not the answer. He'll know it's a lie. I won't live a lie just to be safe. I can look after myself."

He looked doubtful and caressed my cheek.

"Says the girl that was just kidnapped and tortured."

I cringed away from the memory.

"The whole time Loly wanted me to say I'd stay away from you. The whole time I said no. If you do this you'll just be giving her what she wants."

I was crying and pain and regret etched its impression onto his face.

He hung his head.

"Orihime, I'd rather be without you and you be safe then with you and you in danger."

That was a slap to my face.

I wrenched away from him and stood up.

"I'm not worth the effort then"

He flinched away from the venom in my voice.

_Good._

"That's not what I meant…"

I glared at him.

"No, but it's what you said."

I reached up and undid his necklace from around my neck and laid it on his desk.

"Fine. We're broken up."

I stopped before leaving his room.

"You're being a coward. I _hate_ cowards."

I ran out of his house and into the street.

Tears flew behind me as I ran.

I didn't notice a car's headlights turn on from behind me.

* * *

><p>"There you are tramp. I figured you'd be with him."<p>

I revved the engine. My target in sight.

* * *

><p>I was frozen in shock on my bedroom floor.<p>

"She hates me…"

I knew she said it out of hurt and anger, but it still wasn't something I wanted to hear.

She was right. I was being a coward.

_Orihime!_

I got up off the floor, grabbed her necklace and ran out after Orihime.

I stopped when I got to the street corner.

I looked both ways trying to find her.

I saw her and breathed a sigh of relief.

Until I saw the car and driver heading in her direction, not relenting in speed.

"Orihime!"

She turned in surprise and fear filled her eyes when she saw the car.

She was frozen in her spot.

I didn't think I'd be able to make it in time.

* * *

><p>My eyes got wide as Loly drove the car, heading straight for me.<p>

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe.

* * *

><p>I got to her just in time and pushed her out of the way.<p>

The pain was unbearable as the car rammed into my side.

I was unconscious before I hit the ground.

* * *

><p>My eyes widened in disbelief.<p>

My scream and the screeching of breaks shattered the stillness of the night.

"ULQUIORRA!"

* * *

><p>Red and blue lit up the street.<p>

Police cars and an ambulance showed up shortly after Ulquiorra had been.

As they took my report, I could hear Loly screaming at police officers.

"No! Don't take me away from him. I love him! He needs me! It's all that tramps fault. And Aizen! He lied to me! He said if I helped him I could have Ulquiorra back! No!"

I started crying as they loaded Ulquiorra into the back of the ambulance.

"Can't I go with them officer?"

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. I need to ask you a few more questions. Then I'll take you to the hospital personally."

I nodded.

"So that young lady is the one that inflicted all your injuries."

I nodded.

"Besides a few scrapes from when Ulquiorra pushed me out of the way of the car."

He nodded.

"Was the attack provoked?"

I shook my head.

"She's had it out for me since she came here. She didn't like that I'm dating her ex… was dating her ex."

I started crying some more.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You two aren't together anymore?"

I shook my head.

"He thought it'd be best if we broke up. That I'd be safe this way."

He nodded in understanding.

"I know it's not my place, but I think things will work out now. He came after you after all."

Before I could answer I heard my name.

Rukia and Sora were running towards me looking frantic.

Rukia wrapped me in a hug.

"I was so worried! Never do this to me again you hear?"

I nodded and hugged her back.

Sora looked me over and anger filled his eyes.

"Who did this to you?"

I nodded towards Loly.

"Loly, but Aizen told her to do it."

They looked around.

"Where's Ulquiorra?"

I could barely choke it out.

"Loly… tried to run me over. He pushed me out of the way… They took him to the hospital."

An officer walked up to me.

"Miss?"

I nodded.

"Yes?"

He held something out to me.

"Is this yours? The victim was holding it?"

I could barely see the necklace through my blurry eyes.

_The victim…_

They made it sound like he was dead.

I thanked him and took it away.

I turned to Rukia.

"Will you put it on me?"

She nodded and clasped it.

An hour later the police escorted us to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Rukia walked into Ulquiorra's room and offered me a bottle of water.<p>

"Aizen's been convicted and Loly was sent to a psych ward in Europe."

I didn't care.

"That won't make Ulquiorra wake up."

It had been a week since he'd been hit. He hadn't been conscious soon.

She nodded.

"I know Orihime. I know you don't want to leave him, but shouldn't you go home so you can eat and shower."

I hadn't left his room since the first night he had been admitted.

I wanted to be here when he woke up.

"I eat. I took a shower the other day downstairs. I'm not leaving."

She looked nervous as she talked.

"I understand Orihime, but… what if he doesn't wake up."

I glared at her.

"Get out."

She looked hurt.

"I'm sorry Orihime, but it's a possibiltity."

I growled at her.

"I'm not giving up on him. If you are, get out."

A few tears escaped her eyes, which made me cry and we hugged each other.

"I'm sorry Rukia, I'm just so scared."

She patted my back.

"I know. I'm sorry too."

She pulled away and wiped her tears.

"I have to get going. Do you need anything?"

I shook my head.

"You can't give me what I need."

She smiled sadly and left me in my pool of depression.

I reached for his hand and squeezed.

"Come back to me Ulquiorra."

His hands were cold and stiff as stone.

There was no sign that he had heard me or even knew I was there.

* * *

><p>My body was heavy and numb.<p>

I couldn't control it. I wasn't sure if I was alive or dead.

My eyelids were too heavy to open.

All sounds were distorted.

My mouth was parched and felt like it had been stuffed with cotton.

The air smelled wrong. Too clean. My favorite scent was gone.

* * *

><p>A few days later I overheard the doctor talking to Ulquiorra's parents.<p>

"We can't say for sure Mrs. Cifer. It's not an exact science. Some people wake up after a few days. Or it could weeks, months, even years. Others… don't wake up at all."

It was different hearing it from a certified doctor than from Rukia.

It seemed too real hearing a doctor saying it.

I started choking out uncontrollable sobs.

* * *

><p>All my sense came rushing back.<p>

I could suddenly feel my body.

The worst sound on the earth met my ears. Her crying.

Making her cry was unforgivable. I felt a soft pressure on my hand.

I tried to return the pressure. It took me a few minutes to get my body to cooperate.

I heard a gasp.

* * *

><p>When I felt him squeeze my hand, I thought I might be dreaming.<p>

I looked up into pools of green.

"Don't cry Orihime."

His voice was better then I remembered it, and despite his request, I started crying more.

"Ulquiorra!"

I made to hug him but he flinched and I sat down.

"Sorry."

He shook his head.

"I'm just in a lot of pain right now."

I chewed on my lip and let loose everything I had been dying to say.

"I was so scared! This week's been a living hell."

"Orihime…"

"I was scared you wouldn't wake up. I kept telling everyone you would, but I wasn't sure."

"Orihime…"

"What if you had died and the last thing I said to you was that I hated you?"

"Orihime…"

"I know you said you wanted to break up, but I don't want it. Not at all. I won't force you of course, but ple—"

"ORIHIME!"

* * *

><p>She jumped in surprise. I had never raised my voice at her before. The effort strained my throat.<p>

My gaze softened and I patted the empty part of my bed.

"Come over here."

She got up and curled in beside me.

I shifted so that I could put an arm around her and pull her to me.

I kissed her forehead and she sighed.

"Calm down. Everything's okay."

I breathed in her scent and trailed my fingers over face, memorizing everything about her all over again.

"Aizen's in prison and Loly's back in Europe."

I breathed a sigh of relief at that.

"You're not hurt are you?"

She shook her head.

"You took the whole blow. That was very stupid by the way. If you had I would've killed you!"

I chuckled and pecked her lips.

"As if getting hit by a car could kill me."

She snuggled in closer.

We lay there in silence until something came to my mind.

"I didn't want to break up either babe. I just wanted you safe."

She looked at me.

"I know."

"I was an idiot."

She nodded.

"I was stupid."

"Very."

I smiled.

"I love you."

She smiled back and I was blinded by the sight.

"I love you too."

I rubbed her back and tried to remember something.

"Bird Town…"

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Huh?"

"That band we went and saw."

She laughed and I was overjoyed at the sound.

"Owl City."

I nodded.

"Yea them. There was this song they sang. I forget what it's called, but there was a line that stuck with me."

She smiled.

"What's that?"

I squeezed her hand.

" 'I desperately need you.'"

She blushed and I kissed her, putting all my love for her into it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the constant change of POV's and sorry its so long compared to other chapters.<strong>

**I hope everyone is satisfied with the ending. If not, I'm truly sorry.**

**For all those GinRan fans out there, look forward to my next story.**

**The first chapter should be up tomorrow of Thrusday.**

**Until then, Love Gurgi.**

**Reviews Please. :O)**


End file.
